La bitácora de Uzumaki Naruto
by NeSLY
Summary: "Si Naruto tuviera un diario. Ésta fuera su bitácora. Por que un diario es cosa de chicas. Y él solo ha decidido contabilizar el momento exacto en que su vida dejó de ser lo que era y se redujo a algo llamado: Uchiha Sasuke."
1. Día 1

**Título:** La bitácora de Uzumaki Naruto

**Autora: **Nesly

**Pareja: **Sasuke / Naruto

**Rating: **T.

**Resumen: **Si Naruto tuviera un diario. Ésta fuera su bitácora. Por que un diario es cosa de chicas. Y él solo ha decidido contabilizar el momento exacto en que su vida dejó de ser lo que era y se redujo a algo llamado: Uchiha Sasuke.

**Advertencias:** Es un AU y los personajes tienen edades diferentes a las del manga.

**Disclaimer: **Absolutamente todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me encargó de realizar un poco de hipertexto. xD

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, según yo iban a ser capítulos extremadamente cortos. Que iba a actualizar a diario. Luego me di cuenta de que simplemente no puedo escribir poco xD (otra de mis nulas virtudes) el caso es que decidí hacerlo de esta forma. Tampoco es que los capítulos sean muy largos. Pero tengo planeadas bastante cosas para este fic, puede que parezca muy simple el comienzo y bastante cliché (y lo es) pero necesito estructurarlo así, para un par de cosas que sucederán más adelante. Mientras tanto procuraré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. Quizá pasando dos días.

Por si acaso en ocasiones la bitácora puede tener en un capítulo varios días. Eso ya se verá más adelante. Gracias a quien se decida darse una vuelta por aquí y comentar. :D

**Número de palabras en el capítulo:**1359.

* * *

_**Las últimas horas de vacaciones**_

_Ó, cómo hacer que Naruto cierre la boca de una buena vez por todas_

_**Día 1**_

…

…

…

—Esto es horrible.

Shikamaru cierra los ojos otra vez, no tiene la intención y nunca la tuvo. Pero Naruto agota su paciencia con una facilidad que resulta increíble y por eso cuando se da cuenta ya está de pie, detrás del rubio y golpea su cabeza, no con tanta fuerza. Pero lo suficiente para que el de ojos azules se queje y cierre la boca.

—La única cosa horrible aquí es tu boca. Ya deja de quejarte, Naruto.

Y si Uzumaki se ofendió o no. A Shikamaru eso ya no le importa. Por que ha vuelto a sentarse junto a Kiba que ríe divertido y sacude sus manos.

—Eso fue genial, Shikamaru.— Inuzuka mira a Naruto quien todavía soba un poco su cabeza y se queja del golpe. –A ver si ya dejas de quejarte. Mañana empiezan las clases y no hay nada que puedas hacer.

—Puedo faltar.

—Y tu madre puede llevarte en pijama como el año pasado.

Naruto cierra los ojos. Recuerda ese día como uno de los más vergonzosos en toda su adolescencia. Lo bueno es que al final de todo, Kushina si había puesto su uniforme en la maleta. Como fuera. Naruto está cansado, aburrido y deprimido. Las clases empiezan y él está seguro de no haberle sacado el provecho a sus vacaciones.

Videojuegos, internet, cine. No es la idea de unas vacaciones alocadas a las que Naruto denominó hace tres meses las mejores vacaciones de su vida, siendo que este era su último año en el colegio. Pero ahí estaba, sentado en una mesa del centro comercial, acompañado por sus dos amigos. Definiendo seriamente la idea de cambiar de amistades que le proporcionaran una adolescencia de verdad alocada, o al menos el intento de una.

—Supe que Temari hará una fiesta por el inicio de clases.

—¿Sabaku no Temari?— Kiba de repente parece interesado, viendo a Shikamaru asentir tranquilamente. —¿No se supone que ella ya se graduó hace dos años?

—El inicio de clases de su universidad coincidió con el de nuestro colegio.— Shikamaru hace una leve pausa, mientras juega con el jugo entre sus manos. Duda si decirles o no pero Naruto ya parece entusiasmado y al parecer no hay vuelta atrás. –Me ha invitado.

Las risas y silbidos por parte de Kiba y Naruto no se hacen esperar.

Shikamaru sabe, igual que sus dos amigos que entre Temari y él hay algo más allá de una simple amistad.

—Conversas mucho con Temari, ¿no, Shikamaru?

—Si, ¿y?

Pero Nara sabe que hasta que algo no sea seguro, es mejor no darlo por sentado.

—¡No te hagas el idiota!— Shikamaru solo sintió el golpe por parte de Naruto, quizá como retribución a su golpe anterior. –Serías mi héroe si tú y ella empiezan a salir.— Naruto parecía incluso más emocionado que él. –Temari no solo es hermosa, tiene un buen cuerpo y además es toda una universitaria. ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo hiciste para que se fijara en ti?

—Como sea…— Kiba intervino, con sus ojos repletos de emoción y levantándose de inmediato de su lugar. –Tenemos que prepararnos para esa fiesta. Una fiesta de universitarios no es cualquier cosa.

—¡Kiba tiene razón!— Bullicioso, como siempre. Naruto también se levanta y a Shikamaru no le queda más que seguirlos. –Hay que estar listos para eso. Es más ya ni me importan que inicien las clases.

Naruto tiene muchos planes. Es su último año y TIENE que ser el mejor. Tiene que tener una novia, una con la que por amor a lo que sea, dure más de dos corruptos meses. Y en eso viaja y deambula su mente cuando estirando sus brazos, tan gestual como siempre, ha chocado con un muchacho de camisa azul que lo ha mirado de mala forma y por eso, solo por eso, Naruto no se ha disculpado.

—…Idiota.

El susurro llega hasta sus oídos. Así que gira molesto mientras ve al tipo ese caminar junto a otro un poco más alto. Ambos tan bien vestidos que son envidiables. Por que expolian por cada uno de sus poros una presencia y un poder que Naruto escasamente posee.

—¡¿Qué has dicho, imbécil?!

Kiba y Shikamaru se detienen de inmediato cuando ven a su amigo gritar desaforado.

Tan escandaloso que su cuerpo entero siente el mal presentimiento desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

Pero el muchacho solo se detiene, girando apenas un poco la cabeza

Y lo mira con suficiencia. Con una sonrisa altiva y molesta.

—Dije que eras un idiota y además de todo insolente.— Esta vez el muchacho de cabello negro gira. Y tanto Kiba como Shikamaru retroceden un poco. Tienen dinero, mucho dinero. Y ese encontrón huele a peligro. —¿Qué tus padres no han sabido educarte correctamente? Por que los míos me han enseñado a disculparme cuando golpeó a alguien por equivocación.

—No te atrevas a mencionar a mis padres, imbécil.

Naruto estaba dispuesto a armar revuelo. Sus cortos tres pasos fueron detenidos por Kiba y Shikamaru quienes inmediatamente lo tomaron por los brazos, susurrando suplicantes 'Basta, Naruto.' Per las personas a su alrededor ya los miraban y susurraban cosas extrañas.

—Ya, Sasuke.— Finalmente habla. El hombre más alto junto al muchacho que mira a Naruto de mala manera. Deja de escribir en su celular y gira un poco. Tan solo para ver al que acaba de llamar por su nombre. –No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Los pasos del más alto parecen sonar con fuerza mientras la gente vuelve a lo suyo y el mundo parece haber recuperado el curso normal del tiempo. Pocos segundos después, el que parece ser Sasuke gira tranquilo con su cuerpo erguido e imponente frente a todos mientras Naruto, sostenido aún por sus amigos, suelta improperios entre murmullos molestos y rabiosos.

—¿Quién se ha creído para hablarme de esa manera?

Los ojos de Shikamaru se abren de par en par de repente. Como si por fin su cerebro trabajara correctamente y los hubiera reconocido.

—Uchiha.

—¿Qué dijiste, Shikamaru?

Naruto parece tranquilo al fin, gira sobre sus talones y mira a Nara igual de confundido que Kiba.

—Ellos son los hermanos Uchiha.— Parpadea, todavía un poco ausente antes de mirar a Naruto y centrar su atención en él. –Los vi esta mañana en el diario. Sus padres son de los más poderosos en el país y diría yo que en toda Asia. Es decir tienen más dinero del que tú y yo podemos imaginar.

—¿Y qué? Mis padres también tienen dinero.

Naruto levanta los hombros, despreocupado. Él no le tiene miedo a nadie.

—Ellos tienen más. No te metas en problemas con ellos, Naruto. Lo digo en serio.

Naruto es de esos muchachos que pocas veces comprende las advertencias con tiempo. De esos que entre más le nieguen algo, más lo necesita. Aunque en algún momento halla olvidado por qué lo quería. Así que solo sacude un poco su mano y se finge despreocupado. Retomando el paso junto a sus amigos y charlando sobre esa genial fiesta en la casa de Sabaku no Temari.

Sabe que mucha gente estará ahí. Que su vida mientras tanto es totalmente despreocupada. Sabe que es afortunado por el mundo que lo rodea, por sus nulas preocupaciones por algo más allá que no sea él. Pero sabe también que ese 'Sasuke' le ha dejado un mal sabor de boca. Que se aloja en la punta de su legua y suena más bien como un insulto.

"_Uchiha imbécil…_"

Y es que nunca en su vida lo habían mirado con tanto desprecio y superioridad.

Naruto es un niño mimado. Lo sabe muy bien. Nunca nada le ha sido prohibido mucho menos negado. Son palabras que no existen en su vocabulario. Así que su estómago arde al recordar esa mirada prepotente y esa sonrisa orgullosa. Maldita la hora en que se cruzó con ese sujeto.

Pero dos horas después Naruto lo ha olvidado.

O al menos se esfuerza por que sea así. Y es que pensar tan tiempo en un sujeto, no puede ser de ninguna forma una buena idea.

…

…

…

**Primer día de la bitácora:**

_He encontrado un espécimen raro. _

_Su nombre es: Sasuke._

…

…

…

**Fin del primer día.**


	2. Día 2

_**El castigo de Naruto**_

_Ó como el Karma persigue a un alma desamparada_

_**Día 2**_

…

…

…

Kushina es una mujer de armas tomar.

Su personalidad vivaz, sin miedo a nada. Sus ojos que brillan intensamente cuando se propone algo y definitivamente lo consigue. Minato sin embargo es tan relajado y pacífico que a veces logra exasperarla. Pero no por eso su esposo es menos aguerrido que ella. No en vano se ha lanzado para candidato a la presidencia. Kushina se siente orgullosa de él y todo lo que ha logrado.

Naruto solo mastica su comida con desagrado, en medio del espeso silencio que de pronto los rodea y ante la mirada asesina de su madre que a una prudente distancia lo mira como advirtiéndole que su más mínimo movimiento es un peligro. Minato sin embargo desayuna, con tanta pasividad, que Naruto solo quiere gritar y decir que esto no es asunto suyo, él no tiene por que cambiar su modo de vida.

—¿Has entendido Naruto?

—¿El qué?— Masculló con altanería el rubio menor mientras soltaba los cubiertos y se apoyaba mejor en la silla. —¿Qué ahora que te has lanzado como candidato y debo fingir que soy absolutamente perfecto?

—La gente va a buscar saber de mí, y por tanto de mi familia. Así que solo te estoy pidiendo que colabores. Sé que eres joven, pero necesito que moderes un poco tu forma de vida.

Naruto rió divertido. –Hablas como si yo de verdad llevara una mala vida.

—Pasas más tiempo con tus amigos que en la casa.— Agrega Kushina, con ese reproche que se le venía haciendo costumbre ahora que su hijo prefería pasar tantas horas lejos de ellos, fuera de su vigilancia. La verdad es que a Kushina aún le costaba asimilar que Naruto estaba creciendo, que pronto se graduaría. –No sé lo que haces allá afuera.

—Claro, mamá.— Naruto no solo está molesto, está incómodo, y es por eso que su boca se abre sola. Que suena insolente y altanero aún costa de ese castigo que seguramente tendrá si continúa así. —¿Y por eso has decidido cambiarme de Colegio a última hora?

—No ha sido a última hora.— Minato en verdad parece entretenido en ingerir su desayuno. Como si la feroz batalla de miradas entre Kushina y Naruto en verdad no sucediera. –Estás matriculado en ese Colegio desde hace dos meses. Es solo que Kushina ha preferido no decírtelo hasta ahora. Sabíamos que armarías toda una escenita.

—¡Yo no hago escenas!

Naruto maldice su impulsividad, por que ha visto a su madre elevar una ceja y a su padre juntar las manos, observador, analítico. Odia el uniforme que lleva puesto, odia su estúpida maleta y ese montón de cuadernos con el logo del colegio que parece sacado de Hogwarts por el logo que lleva impreso.

—Es el mejor Colegio de todo el país. Ahí solo va gente realmente importante.

—Pues mi gente importante está en mi antiguo colegio.

—Naruto tu padre está de candidato a presidente. ¿Podrías poner al menos un poco de tu parte?— Kushina se levanta, con las manos sobre la mesa y esa lentitud en las palabras que suenan más bien como una amenaza. –Este colegio te mantendrá ocupado y lejos de las miradas curiosas de esos reporteros que de seguro buscaran cualquier excusa para desestimar a tu padre.

El mundo se ha vuelto loco ¿desde cuando ahora todo gira alrededor de Minato?

¡Se han olvidado de él! El hijo único, el adolescente. El que hasta hace unos días obtenía todo lo que quería.

—No quiero cambiarme de colegio.

—Ya está hecho, Naruto. Y no quiero que se discuta más sobre el tema.

Los ojos de Naruto miran fijamente a su padre, a ese hombre que le ha hablado con una sequedad terrible y lo hace cerrar los puños molestos. Se levanta de la mesa con su desayuno a medio probar. Con el bufido de su madre mientras Minato seguramente niega sutilmente. ¡No pueden hacerle esto! No pueden manejar su vida de esa manera.

Siente una pared frente a él, una que antes no había estado. Una con prohibiciones y reglas desde que a su padre se le ha metido en la cabeza la maldita idea de convertirse en presidente. Sus amigos, su vida, sus intenciones de ser popular se han ido al carajo. Y odia fervientemente no poder hacer más por defender algo que cree su lugar en el mundo. Sencillamente por que la fiesta de Temari está a la vuelta de la esquina.

—¿Listo, joven?

El chofer está una vez más frente a él y Naruto se mira con desprecio frente al espejo. Su uniforme, su maleta. Todo lo que es ahora, asiente apenas y el camino se le vuelve demasiado largo. Esta vez el chofer no coloca su animada música. Como si sospechara que no está de ánimos.

¿Se puede saber dónde estás? Ya van a empezar las clases.

Kiba.

El mensaje de su amigo le sirve en bandeja de plata la idea, ese momento que esperaba y que deseaba para poder escapar de esa hoguera que no solo lo está quemando sino también sofocando. Escribe velozmente una respuesta. Citándolo a unas cuadras de su antiguo Colegio. Ni siquiera lo ha pensado cuando ha recibido la confirmación de Kiba, asegurándole que Shikamaru también estará ahí.

—Hasta la tarde joven.

—Hasta luego, Rainen.

Naruto sonríe forzadamente antes de ver al hombre marcharse en uno de los autos de la familia. El corazón le late apresurado pero sabe que es nuevo. Que nadie aún lo reconoce, y que tiene al menos una oportunidad. La gente a su alrededor llega en autos lujosos, en su antiguo colegio varios parecían tener autos costosos. En este colegio en cambio, parecía ser un requisito. Bufó hastiado. Por que sabe que debe concentrarse en salir de ahí sin que los guardias de seguridad se percaten de su presencia.

Descubre el lugar adecuado cerca de una zona verde, colmada de árboles y asientos vacios. Tira primero la maleta y luego escala con la relativa facilidad que siempre lo inunda.

—Oye, idiota.— Sus piernas tiemblan en ese instante al sentirse descubierto, pero ya tiene medio cuerpo por encima de la reja y prefiere saltar fuera del colegio, mirando al muchacho ese de cabello negro. Si, ese llamado Uchiha Sasuke, parado justo a un par de metros de donde él se encuentra. —¿A dónde crees que vas?

Naruto muerde su labio inferior. Calla lo que en verdad quiere decir por una pasiva sonrisa por que no le conviene que el prepotente abra la boca.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Luego llega a la conclusión de que la razón y su boca no tienen un contacto directo, por que abre los ojos sorprendido ante sus propias palabras y el gesto molesto de aquel Uchiha que ha fruncido el ceño dispuesto a decir algo más. Pero Naruto prefiere salir corriendo, con la maleta sobre la espalda y la intensa mirada del Uchiha sobre la nuca.

Cuando llega al pequeño restaurante donde se ha citado con sus amigos, pidiendo un delicioso desayuno que bien que le ha hecho falta, Naruto piensa en su mala suerte y en el hecho de que Uchiha llevaba el mismo uniforme que él. Es decir, serían compañeros. Shikamaru y Kiba lo observan comer apresurado y por supuesto que Nara ha notado su uniforme y claro que ha sacado sus conclusiones, Naruto cree innecesarias varias explicaciones.

—Entonces… ¿te van a cambiar para tenerte más controlado?

—Quieren que no dañe la imagen de mi padre mientras está de candidato.

Shikamaru se cruza de brazos. –Ya me imaginaba que algo así sucedería.— Habló, con su mirada tranquila y profunda. –Es decir, los reporteros fácilmente pueden dar contigo en nuestro Colegio. Pero tengo entendido que ese colegio al que irás tiene mucha seguridad. Van hijos de empresarios, famosos y políticos. Es normal que te hayan enviado allá. Tu imprudencia no estará a la mano del cuarto poder.

Naruto hace un puchero inconforme.

Es decir ¿adiós a su idea de vivir el último año como un adolescente de vida desbaratada?

—¿Quiere decir que ya no irás a la fiesta de Temari?— Kiba no parece conforme. –Es este sábado.

—Iré— confirma Naruto, asintiendo repetidas veces. –Por supuesto que iré.

El día se pasa entre videojuegos y conversaciones extrañas sobre que seguramente cuando se gradúe Minato lo enviará a estudiar al extranjero. Naruto empieza a odiar ese cambio tan brusco en su vida que lo lanza a dar pasos agigantados hacía un lugar que desconoce pero que es lejos de sus amigos. Incluso extraña a su amiga Sakura.

Oh, la bella Sakura que siempre lo ayudaba y lo impulsaba a estudiar cuando tenía que dar alguna recuperación, esa hermosa muchacha que era su prospecto de novia para este año. Incluso extrañaría a Ino, y sus peleas constantes con Sakura que a veces le provocaban dolores de cabeza.

Los estudiantes empiezan a salir cerca de las tres de la tarde, los autos ya esperan y Naruto trata de ubicar el suyo entre la multitud que hay, y en esas se encuentra, un poco cansado y abatido cuando un inoportuno estudiante lo empuja por detrás y lo hace trastabillar torpemente hacía adelante.

Naruto levanta la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y Sasuke está ahí, con su sonrisa altanera y mirada repulsiva caminando sin problema hasta uno de los autos mientras Naruto ve a Rainen estacionarse frente a él y abrirle la puerta del auto. Es extraño Sasuke lo ve con una suficiencia que le eriza por completo la piel, y su corazón late apresurado cuando la ve ahí. Su madre está en el asiento de atrás, esperando por que él termine de ingresar.

Sasuke… ¿habrá abierto la boca? ¿Es por eso que su madre ha ido a recogerlo?

La duda lo invade y un miedo estúpido se instala en sus facciones. Tanto que lo hacen ver fatalmente inexpresivo mientras el auto empieza a moverse y Kushina aún no pronuncia palabra alguna.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Tienes algo que decirme Naruto?

Maldito Sasuke. Abrió la boca. Fue el único que lo vio salirse temprano en la mañana.

Y Naruto no entiende la razón por la que tiene portarse tan endemoniadamente…

—Sé que estás enojado por todo esto.— Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por Kushina y su voz extrañamente suave y pausada. Que esta vez no suena peligrosa. –Que quieres decirme muchas cosas que no te gustaron del día de hoy, pero tú ahora puede que no lo entiendas. Pero esto es importante para tu padre y necesitamos contar con tu apoyo.

Si abre los ojos un poco más su gestualidad será sospechosa. ¿Su madre no sabe? Asiente incómodo, apretando los puños de su mano y mirando inútilmente hacia atrás. Sasuke solo ha jugado con su remordimiento y él ha estado a punto de confesar por estúpido.

—Sé que quieres ir a una fiesta este sábado y estoy segura que eso va a relajarte. Yo también fui joven, no lo olvides.

—¿Puedo ir entonces?— La culpa se va inmediatamente, una sonrisa franca aparece en sus labios. –Prometo quedarme en la casa de Shikamaru como siempre, sin hacer problemas ni nada.

—¿Otra vez en la casa de Shikamaru?— Kushina solo se finge molesta, luego le sonríe divertida. —¿La fiesta es cerca de su casa otra vez?

—Si, ya sabes que cuando es cerca de la nuestra, ellos se quedan a dormir conmigo.

Kushina sacude sus cabellos un poco, entre los dedos finos de su mano. Esas hebras rubias alborotadas mientras Naruto le habla entusiasmado sobre lo que podría haber en el lugar. El camino esta vez a Naruto le parece corto, quizá por que ha logrado sacar a las cosas innecesarias de su cabeza.

…

…

…

**Segundo día de la bitácora**

_El espécimen Sasuke muestra señales de comportamiento civilizado._

_Aún así, parece peligroso._

…

…

…

**Fin del Segundo Día.**

…

…

Seré sincera, me ha entusiasmado el buen recibimiento que tuvo el fic, así que decidí publicar pronto. Y bueno, además estoy de vacaciones todavía. xD

Gracias a todo aquel que se pase por aquí , lea y se atreva a dejar un review.

Por cierto, la parte final de este capitulo fue algo que se me había olvidado colocar en el capitulo anterior. Ahora, ya está puesto, pero es muy breve si es que alguien se decide a leerlo. Digamos que esa es la bitácora que internamente Naruto empieza a llevar de Sasuke xD

Espero no haberlas confundido, al menos no demasiado.


	3. Días 3 y 4

_**Principios de obviedad**_

_Ó, como Naruto intenta sobrevivir a una nueva vida_

_**Días Tres y Cuatro **_

...

...

...

Entre las muchas cosas que podían acaparar la cabeza de un adolescente, está por supuesto la necesidad imperiosa de encajar, o cuando menos no sentirse tan arrebatadoramente invisible. Por que eso es pecado, está prohibido. Y definitivamente alguien como Naruto no puede pasar desapercibido, más allá de su físico su… particular forma de ser no se lo permite.

Uzumaki Naruto es de adolescentes que cuando eran pequeños el mundo entero se derretía a sus pies, sus sonrisas, sus gestos y todos buscaban que siempre fuera feliz, como un imán de buenas atenciones. Luego fue un niño vivaz, alegre, impulsivo e hiperactivo. Y la verdad, ahora en la adolescencia, pisándole los pies a la adultez no es que haya cambiado demasiado.

Pero Naruto siempre se supo apuesto, su singular cabello rubio y sus ojos eran algo que era difícil dejar pasar desapercibido, era atento, alegre y aunque a veces aún era hiperactivo. Naruto se destacaba por nunca faltarle compañía, por tener buenos amigos, una que otra chica que suspiraba por él y creía firmemente que esa popularidad desmedida no existía.

Hasta que fue a su primer día de clases, que oficialmente era el segundo día en el Colegio, por que bueno, el primer día se había fugado. Todos eran atractivos, de sonrisas estupendas y cabellos que parecían peinados por estilistas, con accesorios que adornaban la vestimenta y los distinguían. Naruto sentía que era otro mundo, que todos eran demasiado bellos y que su corazón latía acelerado cada que una muchacha bonita pasaba junto a él.

—Oh, ¿has visto a Uchiha?

—Ayer no, pero lo vi en las vacaciones. En una cena que hubo en París hace unas semanas.

Las muchachas conversaban entretenidas, y Naruto perdía su mirada entre esas faldas cortas y esas piernas largas y torneadas. Luego sacudía su cabeza y se convencía de que no debía ser tan obvio.

—¿Es difícil ser el nuevo?— Justo mientras guardaba un par de cosas en el casillero sus ojos se posaron sobre ese muchacho de aspecto relajado y cabello negro, que indudablemente le recordó algo.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy nuevo?

—Por que babeas como idiota por cada chica bonita que ves.

—¿Y?— Naruto frunció el ceño. –No es un pecado ver chicas bonitas.

—Lo es, si una de ellas es la hija del ministro.

Naruto recuerda en ese instante que no está en cualquier colegio y que su padre lo mata si le hace algo a la hija del ministro, cuando él está entrando en el mundo de la candidatura, pero el muchacho frente a él solo sonríe burlón, antes de cerrar el casillero y estirar un poco su mano.

—Soy Sai.

—Naruto.

Es un leve contacto antes de que el muchacho le enseñe donde es su primera clase, y que por supuesto Naruto descubra que no le va a gustar la clase de Inglés, por que justo en la parte de atrás se encuentra Uchiha Sasuke, asiente mientras escucha a un muchacho hablar constantemente sobre algo mientras gesticula con sus manos.

Naruto siente un vórtice de mala suerte que lo absorbe.

—Oh, mira. Tenemos matemáticas y física juntos. Supongo que nos vemos más tarde entonces.

—Eh, si. Muchas gracias.

Sai le extiende el horario de clases que le había prestado, y Naruto lo toma de regreso un poco hueco todavía. Es horrible ser el nuevo. Que todos se conozcan y tú seas el único que haga la diferencia. Pero Naruto sonríe, ingresa tranquilo, muy lejos del lugar donde se encuentra ese Uchiha casi en uno de los puestos de en media, en la columna del otro lado del salón.

En una ocasión, antes de que el profesor llegara, Naruto gira y ve los ojos de Sasuke sobre él, entonces frunce el ceño y prefiere fingir que busca algo en la maleta. Naruto no entiende por que se ha grabado tan bien el nombre de Sasuke en su cabeza, cuando ni siquiera se han hablado decentemente una sola vez.

Dos horas más tarde, Naruto ya no presta atención a las clases, se la pasa con la mirad pegada en el celular, habla con sus antiguos amigos, todavía aferrado a su antigua vida. No es como si le costase hacer amigos, es solo que aún se muestra renuente.

—…De acuerdo, armen grupos de tres.

La voz de la profesora y Naruto recuerda que está en literatura. Mira a su alrededor y usa su mejor recurso, una de esas bellas sonrisas, mira a la muchacha junto a él y empieza a ser sociable.

—Hola, ¿te parece si hacemos grupo?

Ella lo mira primero con un deje de molestia que luego pasa a estupefacción cuando ve su rostro y parece sonrojarse ante la sonrisa de Naruto, pero inmediatamente sacude su cabeza y suelta un exhalación ligera, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. –Vaya que eres bonito, nuevo.

—Soy Naruto.

—Yo Tenten, mucho gusto.— Un leve asentimiento y la muchacha señala al chico detrás de ella, tan sutilmente que Naruto recién nota su presencia. –Supongo que ya estamos completos, Gaara también estará.

—Hola.

Pero el mencionado Gaara solo respira hondo y desvía su mirada hacía la ventana, apoyando la quijada sobre su mano y absorto en algún pensamiento que hace Naruto arrugar el entrecejo y pensar en lo mucho que le ha desagradado ese gesto.

—Oye…

—Déjalo— Tenten coloca una mano sobre su brazo, antes de que diga algo imprudente. –Él suele ser así de callado. Pero es un excelente estudiante.

Con el pasar de las horas, Naruto se va a haciendo de diferentes definiciones para la gente de aquel lugar, no solo son diferentes, son extraños, cada uno parece ir en su propio mundo, donde solo un grupo selecto y exclusivo de personas puede ingresar. Y ese mundo o es muy superficial, o muy indiferente. Y posee incesantes variaciones. Naruto odia las cosas complicadas, es un muchacho simple, de accionar simple.

Por eso cuando va entrando en la oficina de la coordinadora académica teme por que hallan descubierto su falta del día anterior. Pero la mujer le sonríe, le hace un par de preguntas, es amable, bonita e inteligente al parecer. Naruto logra sentirse cómodo con ella.

—Bueno, así que pensando en que necesitas un guía, decidí pedirle a un estudiante del último año, igual que tú, para que te enseñe el lugar, ¿no hay problema?

—Por supuesto que no. Me encantaría.

Y Naruto en ese instante piensa que si se trata de una chica bonita, mucho mejor.

Pero la guía será hasta el día siguiente. Y a Naruto no le queda más que esperar.

…

…

…

…

—¿Eres bueno en matemáticas?

—No lo suficiente en realidad— Admite Naruto mientras Sai le habla en susurros y Sasuke desarrolla un ejercicio en la pizarra, con una facilidad pasmosa. –Al menos no tan bueno como él.

—¿Uchiha?— Sai ríe bajito. –No te acomplejes. Los Uchiha son buenos para todo. No hay nada que no puedan hacer. Quizá por eso no me simpatizan. Tienen un aire de superioridad extremista.

—¿En serio? Pues no lo había notado.

El sarcasmo de Naruto provoca la risa de ambos sin embargo antes de que puedan pasar desapercibidos el maestro desde su puesto en el escritorio los mira fijamente.

—¿Qué les parece tan divertido señores?

—Nada profesor— Naruto levanta un poco la mano. –Disculpe.

Y para ese momento Uchiha ya ha terminado, entrega el marcador con cuidado y vuelve a mirarlo de aquella manera, esta vez con el ceño fruncido como si tuviera ojos en la nuca y hubiera podido notar sus risas. Pero Naruto solo levanta un poco mejor la cabeza, mira el ejercicio y finge que copia lo desarrollado por Sasuke, como si no notara su mirada, como si en realidad no le importara.

…

…

_**Tercer día de la bitácora**_

_El espécimen parece vivir en una sociedad similar a sus características. _

_Pero él parecer ser el líder de esa sociedad, tal vez por que es increíblemente reconocido por todos._

_Me da mala espina._

…

…

* * *

...

...

Para el siguiente día Naruto está emocionado, ha olvidado un poco lo mucho que le disgusta estar en un Colegio al que no fue notificado que iría, sino hasta un día antes, sigue extrañando a sus amigos, pero hoy tiene la certera ilusión de conocer a una linda chica que le enseñe toda esa institución. Con un perfume dulce y agradable, de piel linda y cabello sedoso.

Oh, Naruto tiene tantas ilusiones…

—Buenos días— Ingresa en la oficina de la mujer que lo atendió el día anterior y ella le sonríe complacida.

—Oh, Naruto que bueno que ya estás aquí— Ella camina hacía él con una sonrisa y justo frente ella está una bella muchacha de falda relativamente corta y cabello hermoso. –Te presento a Hyuuga Hinata, ella será tu guía el día de hoy.

Los sueños de Naruto han sido cumplidos.

Hinata es bella, y al parecer un poco tímida cuando entrelazadas sus manos y ella se sonroja, con la mirada un poco baja y esa sonrisa pequeña que lo ha hecho sonreír un a él un poco más.

…

…

…

…

—¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes estudiando aquí, Hinata?

—Bueno…— Hinata es menuda, relativamente baja pero con un aire de princesa que no se lo quita nadie, Naruto lo ha notado desde el primer momento. –En realidad desde que tengo memoria— Y por supuesto tiene una sonrisa hermosa. –He pasado toda mi vida estudiantil aquí, desde la guardería.

Naruto pocas veces nota las cosas, pero nota en Hinata un ego casi nulo. Y ese aire de princesa con el que la ha clasificado es por lo delicada que se muestra, parece frágil y su piel es tan bonita que Naruto no puede evitar pensar que chicas como ellas solo se las veía en la gran pantalla. Tiene las manos pequeñas y su voz es suave y ligera. Es tan educada que place consentirla. De pronto Naruto se da cuenta que la está contemplando como una hermana pequeña a la que hay cuidar y quiere golpearse con algo en la cabeza. ¿Es idiota o que le pasa? Hinata sería una novia perfecta, pero por algún motivo, Naruto solo puede pensar en que ella es tan linda… Que nadie está al nivel que ella merece.

—Naruto…— De pronto la voz de ella suena muy cerca y su ceño está fruncido —¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si, si lo siento. Creo que me distraje un momento.

Hinata asiente, prefiere ahorrarse los problemas. Y Naruto se siente como idiota, por hacerla sentir incómoda ante su mutismo. Por eso sonríe. Están por los canchas de entrenamiento de los equipos y Naruto de pronto reacciona, le encantan los deportes, cualquiera está bien para él, tiene esa capacidad de acoplarse fácilmente a todo lo que requiere esfuerzo físico, así le toque mucho esfuerzo la disciplina del juego.

—¿Cuántos equipos hay?

—Los suficientes. La mayoría de estudiantes lo hace por diversión, más no por que sean equipos realmente importantes para ellos.

La ilusión de Naruto muere, era de suponerlo.

Hijos de gente tan importante y con tanto dinero, no tendrían sueños de convertirse en jugadores profesionales más que como pasatiempo.

—Aunque hay uno muy bueno de tenis y natación. Si quieres puedo llevarte a que conozcas a los capitanes ¿estás interesado?

—Mmh… Tal vez otro día.

Hinata asiente tranquila, mirando en su agenda los lugares que ha anotado para enseñarle y a Naruto eso le parece tierno, un poco controlador, pero tierno al fin y al cabo.

—Hinata— Naruto no tiene mucho tiempo desde que lo conoció, pero ya puede reconocer su voz y simplemente se tensa un poco al escucharlo –Neji te está buscando desde hace un buen rato.

—¿Neji?— Hinata no parece ajena a la confianza con la que Uchiha le habla y él parece no haber reparado en la presencia de Naruto –Oh, si hoy tenía mi cita médica.

Sasuke asiente y cuando la muchacha gira hacía Naruto, él recién parece notar que se encuentra ahí.

—Lo siento mucho, Naruto. Creo que tendremos que seguir con la guía mañana. Tengo una cita médica y mi primo quedó en acompañarme.

—Está bien, Hinata. No hay problema.

Le sonríe tranquilamente y ella se sonroja como al principio, baja un poco la cabeza y muerde su labio inferior antes de girar y marcharse de ahí. Naruto pierde su mirada en ella por un segundo. ¿Qué podría llevar a Hinata al médico? Su mente divaga entre cosas sin sentido cuando siente la mirada de Sasuke y escucha una exhalación sutil, sobre esa sonrisa descarada que Uchiha ahora tiene en los labios.

—…Idiota.

Esta vez Naruto no piensa dejar las cosas tranquilas.

—¿Se puede saber que diablos te pasa conmigo?

—¿Tienes que ser tan vulgar todo el tiempo?

—¿Vulgar?— Naruto ríe abiertamente. —¿Qué eres una chica?

—No necesito serlo para resultarme incómodo que hables de manera tan… _popular._

Y Naruto sabe perfectamente que Sasuke no toma esa palabra precisamente como algo bueno. En ese momento recién nota que Uchiha carga la ropa ciñendo su delgadez. El pantalón y la camisa que no le quedan holgados de ninguna forma y deja entrevé lo alto, delgado y algo fornido que es. Sasuke refleja una presencia que Naruto desprecia. De niño arrogante y poderoso. Naruto puede ser un poco caprichoso, engreído de vez en cuando, pero odia a la gente que siente superior y trata de imponerse ante él.

—Púdrete Uchiha, me tiene sin cuidado lo incómodo o cómodo que te sientas.

—No entiendo como alguien como tú puede ser el hijo de un hombre que aspira ser presidente— Los ojos de Naruto se abren más de lo normal, se encuentra estupefacto. Más allá que eso, sorprendido. –No sé que futuro es el que nos espera.

Naruto aprieta sus puños, un dolor en el estómago de solo pensar en su padre. En esa imagen que debe mantener. Un vistazo al futuro lo sacude en ese instante, su vida no cambia solamente durante la candidatura de su padre, cambiará de ahora en adelante, si gana Naruto será juzgado como el hijo de un presidente de Japón, su figura será una imagen atada a la que su padre deje en el país a partir de ese día.

Justo en ese instante, siente la libertad escapársele de las manos.

—¿Qué te pasa idiota?— Sasuke lo trae a la realidad, tiene el ceño fruncido y parece enojado —¿Se te murieron las pocas neuronas?

—Déjame en paz, Uchiha.

Camina hacía algún lugar lejano de las pocas personas que ya conoce por el lugar. Hoy su mente ha volado más tiempo de lo normal, su adolescencia está sufriendo un golpe duro en el orgullo, en su futuro y la dignidad que tenía. Se sienta en algún lugar alejado a mirar el cielo, con sus piernas cerca del pecho, pensando que las cosas estarían mejor si nada hubiera cambiado.

Naruto ese día, no vuelve a las pocas clases que le faltaban para terminar el día.

…

…

Curiosamente esa noche, mientras Naruto practicaba como encestar un poco, en el jardín trasero de la casa, Minato ha aparecido, con una de sus sonrisas calmadas y ropa ligera, ha sentido que lo observaba desde hace un buen rato, hasta que finalmente se ha acercado para robarle el balón, y jugar un rato con él, como no lo hacía en años. Desde hace mucho tiempo.

Minato siempre ha sido un buen padre, pero su nuevo propósito lo ha tenido lo suficientemente ocupado. Naruto goza de ese momento y lo aprecia bastante, cuando se sienta en el frio cemento descansar y Minato parece verdaderamente cansado.

—Viejo ¿hace cuánto no haces deportes?

—¿Cómo que viejo?— Minato golpea un poco la cabeza del menor y sonríe. –Pero la verdad creo que tengo un año o dos sin hacer ejercicio como se debe.

Es de noche, y por un instante hay silencio que es cómodo. Naruto es de esos adolescentes que no es capaz de expresarse correctamente cuando sus padres toman riesgos, se lo consultan y esperan que de su opinión. Y es que Naruto aún no mide lo lejano y difícil que eso parece ser, en ocasiones como esas prefiere callar y dar monosílabos por que siente que aún no puede opinar. Por que desconoce, y no sabe de sacrificios.

—Papá— Pero esta vez es diferente, esta vez está involucrado y su vida está dando un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados —¿Estás seguro de querer hacer todo esto?

—¿Todo esto?— Minato fija sus ojos en él y entiende –Oh, te refieres a la candidatura.

Escucha a su padre suspirar, mirar el cielo oscuro y por un instante eso le recuerda a él y su mañana solitaria con sus pensamientos enredados.

—Es lo que quiero hacer, Naruto. Y he luchado muy duro por esto.

—Mamá me contó que este viernes es tu presentación y candidatura oficial.

Minato asintió, con una expresión tranquila. –Espero que estés ahí.

—Lo estaré— Admite antes de sucumbir ante sus propias acciones y abrazar a Minato con fuerza. –Da lo mejor de ti, papá. Sé que llegaras muy lejos.

Minato sonríe ampliamente, acariciando el cabello de su hijo, sintiendo como de pronto los papeles se han cambiado y ahora es el hijo quien apoya incondicionalmente al padre y confía en él. De pronto siente que su familia es lo más importante. Y está internamente agradecido por ello.

…

…

_**Cuarto día de la bitácora**_

_Sería conveniente que el observador desviara su atención un instante y apoyara a sus iguales._

_Hoy descubrí que mi padre me necesita, más de lo que puede expresar._

…

…

**Fin del Tercer y Cuarto día**

…

…

* * *

_Sé que he demorado un poco en actualizar y por eso el capitulo un poco más largo de lo habitual. Recuerden que vamos por días, así que démosle su tiempo a la trama para que desarrolle la historia de nuestro SasuNaru xD_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que han puesto la historia en Favoritos, y por supuesto a los que dejan sus comentarios. ;) _

_Y ahora, la respuesta a los review anónimos:_

_**Sam:**__ Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado de igual forma. ;)_

_**Mónica:**__ Muchas gracias por la bienvenida, y si, se siente genial estar de regreso. Espero que este capo también te guste, intente actualizar un poco antes, pero me resulto imposible, tenía el capo a la mitad y la verdad ayer estuve ocupada. Muchas gracias por el review. _

_Bueno ahora si, me despido. Se cuidan~ _


	4. Día 5

**Curiosamente (des) Adaptado**

Ó como fingir que la vida no te pesa sobre la espalda

**Día Cinco**

Hay situaciones que de una manera particular, pueden definir tu estado de ánimo durante todo el día, si ese fuera el caso, claramente _ésta_ situación podría ponerlo de mal humor todo el dramático día, o más bien toda la jodida semana. Por que si, su vida se ha convertido en un drama, debería vendérsela a algún director de serie y que le pagara mucho dinero por ello.

Como fuera, definitivamente estar junto a Uchiha Sasuke en la clase de Sociología de la primera hora, no podía ser de ninguna manera un buen aliciente. Él con su cabello correctamente peinado, su caligrafía endemoniadamente perfecta (la cual parecía de chica) su rostro parco y frío. Oh, a Naruto le desagradaban tantas cosas de ese sujeto.

¡Y Sociología!

¡Por amor a Buda, Alá, Dios, lo que fuera!

¿En que endemoniada cabeza cabía que dos personas que no podían cruzar miradas pudieran hacer un trabajo en pareja sobre: 'La influencia de las amistades en la toma de decisiones oportunas para el adolescente'

¡¿Y por qué maldita sea le enseñaban cosas tan absurdas como esas?!

"_Calma Naruto, calma." _

Se repetía internamente a cada momento, el profesor no sabía, no tenía por que saber de una incomodidad mutua de la que Naruto no estaba seguro, había algo en Sasuke que no le agradaba, sencillamente así. Y por más inmaduro que sonora, simplemente era así. Y sabía, que a Sasuke le pasaba lo mismo. Exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Es que no piensas hacer algo? Por que puedo sencillamente por ni nombre y omitir el tuyo.

—¿Quieres dejar de ser tan desagradable?— Murmuró con cuidado, por que sabía que estaban en clase y el profesor vigilaba que hicieran el dichoso trabajo juntos —¿Qué quieres que haga?

Naruto sabía que se la había pasado distraído, desde que el profesor los pusiera juntos y Sasuke tomara la iniciativa abriendo un capitulo en el libro y empezando a escribir. Era difícil saber que hacer cuando tu compañero era tan independiente y parecía querer hacerlo todo. Tomándolo como un accesorio del cual solo hacer uso cuando le diera pereza hacer algo.

—No lo sé— Admitió Sasuke, por fin mirándolo a la cara y pareciendo más bien aburrido –Finge que lees algo al menos, o siquiera tomate la molestia de leer lo que estoy escribiendo por si el profesor pregunta algo.

—Uchiha, Uzumaki— Llamó el profesor para sorpresa de ambos –No los he juntado para conversar, y no veo a ninguno de los dos escribiendo algo.

—Si, lo siento profesor.

Naruto asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro tratando de ser amable, y el hombre entonces decidió seguir supervisando a los otros grupos, Sasuke en cambio tenía la mirada puesta sobre él, tan fijamente que Naruto empezaba a hacer una lista en su cabeza sobre la cosas que odiaba de él.

—¿Qué?

—Te disculpas con mucha facilidad, y por ende sonríes con aún más facilidad— Lo analizó con cuidado y luego sonrío despectivamente –Lo cual solo me hace pensar que eres igual de falso que la mayoría de aquí, aunque aún no te des cuenta de eso.— Naruto empezaba a molestarse, mucho. –Eso, o sabes manipular demasiado bien. Consiguiendo lo que quieres con sonrisas y amabilidad. No sabes esforzarte por lo que quieres.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?— Naruto había levantado la voz, ya ni siquiera la importaba que el profesor los mirara –Ni que tu fueras un niño pobre que sabe esforzarse por algo, _Uchiha._

Y el peso del apellido sonó más bien como insulto, Sasuke lo miró con fijeza, con más que las veces anteriores, pero esta vez Naruto lo hacía igual. Trataba de entender algo de lo que pasaba por esa cabeza, sin embargo el sonido del timbre pudo perturbarlos lo suficiente como para que decidieran mirar a otra parte cuando los estudiantes empezaron a moverse dispuestos a colocar sus asientos en el lugar respectivo.

¿En qué momento el profesor había dado la orden?

—De acuerdo, entonces ya que no alcanzaron a terminar la tarea, tráiganla mañana tipiada e impresa, sin faltas ortográficas ni colores chillones en la carátula.— El hombre se movía rápido, recogía sus pertenencias y Naruto seguía aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar, aquello que parecía más bien una declaración de guerra. –Nos vemos.

Fue complicado, pero Naruto logró levantarse de su lugar y empezar a mover su asiento a su puesto original. Lejos, muy lejos de Uchiha. Lo suficientemente cerca de Hinata, con quien compartía clases por suerte y quien le regaló una amable sonrisa de bienvenida. Naruto entonces pudo suspirar tranquilo. Bella y pacífica Hinata. A Naruto le hubiera gustado de verdad tener una hermana así, a la cual abrazar y proteger todo el tiempo, para al menos sentir que él también podía hacer algo por alguien.

…

…

…

…

—¿Y cómo te fue ayer con tu cita médica?

Hinata recogía sus cosas, con soltura y presteza mientras los alumnos salían a la hora del almuerzo entre risas y empujones. Pero ella solo respiró hondo y empezó a caminar, sin parecer tan incómoda con la presencia de Naruto a su lado.

—Bien, al menos no he empeorado.

—¿Empeorado?— Naruto frunció el ceño preocupado –Pero ¿qué tienes?

—Nada grave— Pronunció la muchacha, con su voz relativamente baja y agachando un poco la cabeza –Pero en realidad preferiría no hablar de eso.

Naruto asintió cordial, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios para calmarla.

—¿Te parece si almorzamos juntos?

—Claro, Naruto.

Justo en ese momento mientras avanzaban por los pasillos Naruto recordó que no había sido lo bastante sociable todavía como para ubicar un grupo al cual unirse para pasar los ratos libres. Hinata parecía ser una buena opción, sería la primera chica tranquila que tendría entre sus amistades, sus otras amigas eran más bien entusiastas y de vez en cuando problemáticas.

—¡Naruto!— Tenten había salido de uno de los salones contiguos, con su uniforme ceñido y su rostro afable, tocando un poco su brazo a modo de llamar un poco su atención –Te andaba buscando por todas partes, no sabía si teníamos otra clase juntos a parte de Inglés. Esta tarde nos reunimos para ir a la casa de Gaara para poder terminar el trabajo de mañana.

—¿Hoy?

—Si— Tenten entonces parece notar a la muchacha a su lado –Hinata, hola ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien, un poco mejor que en las vacaciones.

Tenten sonríe de una manera un poco diferente, con más confianza y amabilidad. Naruto se pregunta si Hinata tiene un imán para las buenas atenciones.

—¿Van a almorzar juntos?

—Si ¿vienes con nosotros?

—Claro.

Tenten luce entusiasmada, y empieza a conversar animada de algún concierto importante que parece estar cerca en unas semanas, Hinata ríe en ocasiones, ligeramente y Naruto siente que las conoce desde hace tiempo, aunque no sea así, pero al menos olvida por ratos que odia su transferencia de Colegio y su nueva vida.

…

...

…

…

—Bueno… ¿Y entonces en qué curso estás?

Si está nervioso, Naruto finge al menos que no es así, acaba de conocer a un personaje relativamente intimidante y está sentado frente a él con su rostro serio y su mirada indescriptiblemente fría. Su mente se niega a pensar que aquel sujeto pueda ser familiar de la dulce Hinata, y aún más se niega a admitir que un almuerzo que parecía iba a ser ameno, termino en… _esto._

—Ya no estoy en el colegio. Estoy en el primer semestre de Administración.

—¡¿Estás en la universidad?!— Naruto se muestra verdaderamente sorprendido y por ende, Neji, como se lo presentó Hinata, solo levanta una ceja –Lo siento es que no pareces mayor a nosotros.

—Cumplo diecinueve en un par de meses, tampoco es que sea demasiado mayor a ti.

—Si, lo sé… Es solo que me sorprende. ¿Entonces estás en los otros bloques?

Neji por fin pareció un poco más relajado, bebiendo un poco del jugo entre las manos.

—Si, junto a Tenten.

—¿Tenten está en la universidad?

Naruto no parecía salir de una sorpresa a otra y eso parecía cansar a Neji.

—Si ¿no te lo ha contado?— Neji volvió a enarcar una ceja. –Tenten suele ser muy sociable. Le faltó una materia por aprobar el Colegio, así que su padre hizo un pacto con el director y el director de la universidad. Tenten empezaría el semestre con nosotros, siempre y cuando se las arreglara para aprobar inglés este mismo semestre.

Naruto pensó que esas eran muchas ventajas accesibles, que no existían en otras partes.

—Vaya…

—¿Sorprendido?

—Es mi primer año aquí, supongo que si.

—Somos personas especiales, y no podemos perder demasiado tiempo. Por eso se nos tienen más consideraciones, en pocos años los que son tus compañeros ahora, serán herederos, grandes empresarios a cargo de multinacionales y un montón de cosas relativas al cargo familiar que ostentan. Tú mismo podrías convertirte en ministro, titular o algo parecido.

De repente el discurso de Neji pareció calar hondo en su piel. Recordó los instantes cuando jugaba con Kiba a tener una banda, él tocaría la guitarra, Kiba la batería, Shikamaru sería el manager y las muchachas cantarían o algo por el estilo. Hoy, sin embargo, en este lugar las perspectivas parecían tan diferentes.

—…De verdad Hinata, yo mismo le pregunté.

—Ya, Tenten. Son boberías tuyas.

Las chicas habían regresado, con una conversa apenas audible para ellos y Naruto sonrió un poco. Recordó las palabras de Sasuke y prefirió dejar de hacerlo, mejor una expresión amable y conforme que era como realmente se sentía, descubrió que la mayoría de veces que sonreía, era por que era precisamente, demasiado fácil hacerlo.

…

…

…

…

—La razón por la que no te terminas de adaptar es por que estás realmente confundido— Naruto tenía que admitir que Sai se había vuelto algo así como su guía no autorizado dentro de aquel lugar, hablaba mientras caminaban por los pasillos a la hora de la salida y Sai parecía un poco sumergido en su celular, pero al mismo tiempo le hablaba con una pasividad casi asombrosa –Crees que todo lo que has visto en las series o películas sobre este tipo de instituciones eran exageraciones, pero llegaste y te das cuenta que no es así. Es más real de lo que parece. Y sucede, que la realidad en su mayoría de veces supera a la ficción, nunca olvides eso, al menos no mientras estés aquí. Y no me refiero solo al Colegio, sino a este mundo en general.

—¿Tu ya te acostumbraste?

Parecía que Sai lo entendía a la perfección, o que al menos había pasado por lo mismo.

—Nunca te acostumbras. Solo te resignas, finges que te acostumbras o disfrutas de esto.

—¿Y en que posición estás tú?

Sai finalmente dejó de lado su celular, como si sus preguntas fueran las correctas y pareciera más empeñado en él.

—No lo sé. Descúbrelo.

Le sonrió tan enigmáticamente, que Sasuke una vez más vino a su cabeza. Él y su estúpida teoría de las sonrisas falsas que lo hacían ahora analizar cada gesto en las personas.

—Me tengo que ir, iré con unos compañeros a hacer un trabajo.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Con quien vas?

—Mmh... No sé si los conoces, voy con Tenten y Sabaku.

Sai por instante pareció perder la sonrisa. —¿Sabaku no Gaara?

—Si. Tenía que verlos a la entrada del Colegio, pero no los veo por ningún lado y ya le avisé a mamá que no llegaría temprano.

—Si gustas puedo acercarte a la casa de Gaara.

Naruto por un momento dejó de ver entre las personas y observó al muchacho a su lado.

—¿Cómo sabes que es en la casa de Gaara?

—Nunca es en la casa de Tenten— Pronunció con cuidado –A su padre no suele gustarle que lleve a personas a su casa con tanta facilidad, solo a la gente verdaderamente confiable. Así que las reuniones para cosas tan relevantes como éstas, pues sencillamente no se hacen en su casa.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo sabía tanto de ella cuando la voz de Tenten logró llamar su atención e interrumpir el momento.

—Naruto, disculpa la demora. Tuve que venir desde el campus para acá.

—No hay problema. ¿Nos vamos?

Pero Tenten ya no lo miraba, había posado su mirada en Sai y ambos de pronto parecían muy incómodos con la presencia del otro, con un simple asentimiento en reconocimiento.

—Hola, Sai.

—Hola. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien…— Susurró ella, con un pequeño suspiro en los labios –Supe que estuviste por Francia de vacaciones.

—Asuntos de mi madre, nada importante.

De acuerdo, Naruto sentía que estaba sobrando y era tan palpable como el hecho de que tanto Tenten como Sai parecían hablar autómatas, y estaba casi seguro de que si no fuera por que él estaba presente, ni siquiera se hubieran hablado para ahorrarse esos pocos minutos de inconformidad. El auto que se estacionó frente a ellos hizo a Naruto retroceder un paso

—Es el auto de Gaara— Le aseguró Tenten antes de que el chofer se bajara para abrirles la puerta, Naruto apenas pudo ver el cabello pelirrojo del muchacho sin que se asomara a saludarlos. Sai en cambio pareció tensarse todavía más –Vamos Naruto. Nos vemos Sai.

—Hasta luego, Tenten— Sai miraba fijamente la limosina, pero luego pareció respirar hondo y sonreír un poco para él. –Nos vemos mañana Naruto.

Todo el camino a casa de Gaara, Naruto pensó mucho en esa situación y lo hacía por que nadie parecía muy interesado en hablar. Al menos Tenten que era el eje para que Naruto no se sintiera tan abrumado por la presencia de Gaara, se mantuvo callada y un poco absorta en sus propios pensamientos. Aunque por suerte, unos minutos antes de llegar, poco a poco, pareció recuperar su habitual estado de ánimo y platicó con él sobre cosas irrelevantes del Colegio.

…

…

…

…

Cuando Naruto llegó a su casa eran cerca de las siete de la noche. Su padre se encontraba en el estudio hablando por teléfono con alguien cercano en la campaña y Kushina bebía un poco de café en la cocina, platicando con los empleados sobre cualquier cosa. Él apenas los saludó un poco y avisó que primero tomaría una ducha antes de cenar.

Gaara podía ser muchas cosas, pero era inteligente, recursivo y astuto, tomó el liderazgo del grupo casi de inmediato, y lo que Gaara decía sencillamente era lo mejor. Pero Gaara tenía un aura extraña, más bien triste y apagada. Su mente volaba con demasiada facilidad lejos de lo que lo rodeaba y eso a veces confundía a Naruto.

La casa de Sabaku era grande y ostentosa, justo como pensó que sería, pero vacía.

Totalmente vacía.

Fuera de los empleados Naruto no entendía como le hacía para no volverse loco de aburrimiento y soledad, pero no todavía no se sentía en confianza de hablarle directamente al muchacho y por suerte Tenten jamás los abandonó. Fue el chofer de Gaara quien los fue a dejar a cada uno a la casa y Naruto se sintió terriblemente abatido por tener que dejarlo ahí, en medio de tanto silencio y oscuridad. Nunca deseó ser amigo de alguien como en ese preciso instante.

Estaba desvistiéndose cuando la puerta de su cuarto sonó y el caminó a abrirla. Una de las empleadas traía el teléfono inalámbrico entre las manos.

—Joven tiene una llamada.

—Muchas gracias.

Cerró la puerta casi de inmediato, mordiendo su labio inferior sin saber de quien se trataba, por que bueno, después de todo ese era el número principal de la familia, Naruto tenía su propia línea en su habitación a parte del celular así que definitivamente no era uno de sus amigos.

—Buenas

—_Idiota_— Esa era la perfecta voz de Sasuke, grave y odiosa como siempre –_Se nota que te interesa muy poco lo que hagamos en clases o tus calificaciones, pero como podrás imaginar a mi si me importan._

—¿Se puede saber que diablos te pasa conmigo?— Naruto esta vez ni siquiera disfrazó su enojo —¿Me llamas solo para insultarme?

—_¿En serio no recuerdas que mañana hay que entregar ese deber de sociología?_

Oh, estúpido, estúpido. ESTÚPIDO.

Se recriminó una y otra vez mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro. Escuchó incluso una exhalación por parte de Uchiha, burlesco seguramente. Pero Naruto no iba a disculparse, había estado ocupado. Y Uchiha no merecía esas palabras.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces? ¿Dividimos el trabajo?— Propuso tratando de pasar el mal rato de inmediato pero esta vez la voz de Sasuke sonó más bien meticulosa y déspota.

—No es necesario, yo ya me encargué de todo. Pero no pienses que pondré tu nombre en el trabajo.

—¡¿Qué?!— Iba a reclamar algo, pedir una oportunidad al menos, negociar –Espera un momento…

Sin embargo Sasuke no parecía dispuesto a negociar absolutamente nada. Había cortado la llamada y a Naruto le quedaba más que escuchar el ruido molesto de las tonadas incesantes, parado en medio de su habitación y con el rostro perplejo.

—Maldito imbécil, engendro del…— murmura molesto antes de lanzar el teléfono a la cama, piensa en llamarlo, pero no tiene el número de Sasuke, ¡ni siquiera sabe como Sasuke ha podido llamarlo! Bufa molesto, hastiado, mal día, muy mal día que termina mucho peor gracias a Sasuke.

Pero es la primera semana de clases, está seguro que más tarde puede compensar en algo esa nota perdida, por que ni siquiera puede intentar hacer algo por su lado, no recuerda ni la más mínima letra de lo que hicieron en clase.

Y está empezando a odiar (con bases) a Uchiha Sasuke.

…

…

_**Quinto día de la bitácora**_

_El espécimen en cuestión, es demasiado unicelular._

…

…

**Fin del Quinto día**

…

…

…

…

_Lamento mucho la demora, y en recompensa, un capitulo relativamente largo ; )_

_Espero que les haya gustado. Y gracias a todos los que me dejan sus bellos comentarios. Siempre es bueno volver a este hermoso fandom. _

_**Sam:**__ Que bueno que este Naruto te parezca no tan OOC, estoy haciendo el esfuerzo por que no sea así, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero no haber demorado demasiado. Ojalá también te guste. _

_El resto de los comentarios los respondo en un momento por interno. Gracias a todos. Saludos~_


	5. Día 6 —Parte 1—

**La Jungla**

_Ó como el Colegio parece estar presente en todos lados_

**Día Seis —Parte 1—**

…

…

…

…

Literatura, biología e Historia.

Naruto no estaba muy seguro de lo que había sucedido en ese cúmulo de horas que transcurrieron con normalidad durante la mañana, principalmente por que se la había pasado navegando entre sueños, por que para ser sinceros el deber de Sociología, con el que no había podido cumplir, lo había preocupado más allá de lo debido.

Y había agachado la cabeza en las tres horas, como vil vagabundo, para dormir en el lugar que se le presentaba mientras Hinata o Sai le hacían el favor de cubrirlo de vez en cuando. Los bostezos salían de su boca cada tanto y para ser sinceros, Naruto no tenía idea de en que idioma le estaba hablando el profesor. Eso de manejar tantos idiomas ya lo tenía demasiado desequilibrado.

—Así que quiero que para mañana me traigan una investigación profunda de las variaciones, sonidos y sus significados de las diferentes sílabas o palabras.

Oh, si. Chino. Evitaba no confundirse entre las palabras que sonaban y se pronunciaban igual de no ser por segundos en los que se alargaba una vocal, miró con desdén la pizarra, ni siquiera terminaba de aprender a escribir correctamente o al menos entendiblemente aquello.

—Naruto ¿entiendes de qué va el deber?

La sonrisa sardónica en el menor pareció ser notable a los ojos de Sai –Ni puta idea.

Así que de pronto Sai sonrió, divertido mientras terminaba de copiar las palabras y Naruto notaba la manera tan fácil en la que el muchacho dibujaba las letras, como si fuera casi un arte hacerlo, y su mirada se posó tanto en aquel cuaderno que Sai lo miró y sonrió nuevamente.

—Chino, quinto nivel.

—¿Sabes chino?

Naruto bajó la voz, procurando que no le llamaran la atención. Y Sai lo miró curioso. –Si, el objetivo del Colegio es que salgamos trilingües, si cogemos materias de optativas que nos permitan ver otros idiomas mucho mejor y para eso nos brindan diferentes beneficios y oportunidades en los horarios para que sean más flexibles. Los mejores estudiantes generalmente son poliglotas. Ya sabes, los presidentes de clases, de la asociación de estudiante, el mejor graduado, etcétera.

—Eso es… asombroso— Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par, mirando esos ojos oscuros de Sai mientras las personas empezaban a levantarse de sus asientos al término de la clase –Yo apenas y hablo Inglés, no sé otro idioma. Y el chino se me hace muy complicado.

—Pues empieza, ya te digo uno de los requisitos para graduarte es que manejes tres idiomas.

El suspiro de Naruto fue alargado más bien por el cansancio que se había instalado por las horas de sueño improductivo que había tenido durante toda la mañana. Sai parecía entretenido en terminar de copiar el deber y Naruto solo pensaba en que luego del receso tenían Sociología y él seguía empecinado en no tener que pedirle ayuda a Uchiha.

—¿Vamos a almorzar?

De pronto la invitación de Sai sonó _tan bien._

—Si, por favor.

…

…

…

…

—Así que Uchiha te dejó fuera del trabajo de investigación— Concluyó Tenten luego de que todos, incluyendo Neji, se hubieran reunido en uno de los restaurantes del campus universitario y escucharan la triste historia de Uzumaki y el por qué de su cansancio y ojeras –Típico de él.

Hinata palmeó un poco su espalda, con una expresión de empatía que a Naruto se le hizo demasiado tierna, por lo que Sai solo pudo sonreír divertido mientras comía un poco de la lasaña en su plato. A Naruto le llamó la atención, principalmente el hecho de que Neji no hubiera acotado demasiado en la conversación mientras prefería comer un poco de la ensalada que le quedaba.

Tenten en cambio pareció descubrir su duda y sonrió.

—Neji no dice nada por que Sasuke es _su mejor amigo._

El tono burlón y sarcástico de la muchacha hizo reír a todos los presentes en la mesa, y la mirada seria del Hyuuga mayor en la mesa, cortó la burla de Tenten.

—Como sea, es verdad— Continuó Sai, limpiando un poco la punta de sus dedos con la servilleta –Neji y Sasuke son amigos, creo que desde el jardín de niños.

—Pero Neji ya está en la universidad.

—Por supuesto, Neji, Tenten y Lee siempre han sido un año mayor a nosotros. Pero sus familias, al ser tan importantes y poderosas— Sai ya había empezado a hacer ademanes con las manos, con referencias plausibles de lo poco que le importaban esas características –Siempre tienen a sus hijos en una relación al menos bastante cercana.

Naruto torció un poco la boca. –Eso no es justo, es odioso que tus padres te impongan amistades— Casi inmediatamente tuvo la mirada sorprendida de todos sus compañeros sobre si —¿Qué?

—¿Tus padres nunca te han pedido que te hagas amigo o algo de alguna persona en particular?

—Pues… no, creo que no. Mis amistades las he elegido yo.

Hubo un corto silencio, interrumpido tan solo por la sonrisa leve de Neji y su mirada perdida en algún otro lugar. –Pues eso ya cambió, desde el momento exacto en que te cambiaron a este lugar.

Las palabras y razonamiento de Neji cayeron con gran peso –Hyuuga tiene razón— Acotó Sai –Es obvio que no solo pretenden tu seguridad, sino también que te vincules con otro tipo de personas.

Naruto se movió incómodo, eso no sonaba bien por ningún lado.

—Por cierto…— Así que prefirió cambiar de tema —¿Quién es Lee?

—Oh, Lee es el mejor amigo por elección de Neji— Hinata se sorprendió y tapó su boca de inmediato ante su impulsiva respuesta que hizo reír a la mayoría en la mesa –Lo siento, primo.

Sin embargo Neji solo sacudió un poco su mano, restándole importancia.

—¿Y cómo así por elección?

—Es decir, es su amigo por que lo conoció aquí, no por que sus padres se lo hayan pedido— Tenten parecía entretenida en robarle comida al plato de Neji –Lee es becado, ya sabes.

No, no sabía. Naruto se sentía perdido muchas veces en las que no comprendía tantas cosas que para todos ellos parecía ser tan normal.

—Así que tienes un mejor amigo— Razonó después de unos segundos, llamando la atención de Neji –Pensé que eras de esos tipos que creía que esa palabra estaba demasiado sobrevalorada.

—Pues ya vez que no.

—¿Y dónde está él?

—En Italia, vuelve la siguiente semana. Está resolviendo unos asuntos de su beca por allá al finalizar este año.

Naruto lo notó casi de inmediato, el rictus extraño y apenas notable en las facciones de Neji, como una incomodidad o molestia que no terminaban de determinarse por completo y que apenas era visible al tocar el tema de la beca universitaria que se aproximaba.

—Bueno… entonces ¿no hay forma de que Sasuke cambie su decisión y me permita tener al menos una décima de la nota.

—No— Habló Neji –Solo hay tres personas que lo hacen cambiar de opinión: Sus padres e Itachi.

—¿Itachi?

—Es su hermano mayor. Y llegar hasta él es más difícil que llegar al mismísimo presidente de esta gran nación.

Sai encontró la forma de hacer amena nuevamente la conversa con su tono divertido e irónico que hizo a Neji virar los ojos y al resto reír divertidos. Aunque Naruto no terminara de entender por qué tenía que ser tan difícil llegar hasta él.

…

…

…

…

—Hola.

Cuando Sasuke se sentó a su lado, con esa palabra que parecía ser un saludo, Naruto se tensó por completo, sin mover una sola parte de su cuerpo más que sus ojos para poder comprobar que en verdad se trataba de Uchiha y que le había hablado como una persona decente en vez de su usual tonito molesto o sus insultos que hacían molestar tanto a Naruto.

—Eh… ¿hola?

—Generalmente se saluda, no se pregunta.

—¿Por qué me estás hablando civilizadamente?

Naruto fue directo. Y Sasuke bufó con molestia antes de acomodarse en su asiento y mirar hacía la pizarra.

—Por que es lo correcto— Sasuke habló con sarcasmo, como si estuviera tan solo repitiendo unas palabras que ya había escuchado y le molestara tener que obedecer al pie de la letra –Al menos eso piensa mi padre. Ser tu amigo es lo correcto, dejarte fuera del trabajo por que de seguro tuviste un imprevisto no es la mejor forma de empezar una amistad con el hijo del próximo presidente de Japón.

El tono de Sasuke cada vez iba pasando de sarcasmo a la molestia, tanto que en algún momento se le hizo demasiado parecido a Sai, sus ojos se achicaron un poco y su mutismo pareció tomar por sorpresa a Uchiha.

—¿Y ahora que te sucede?

—Si no quieres hacer algo, simplemente no lo hagas— Fresco y sin problemas, así era Uzumaki Naruto y pudo demostrarlo en esas simples palabras mientras levantaba un poco los hombros y cerraba los ojos –Si no quieres ser mi amigo, tus padres no tienen por qué saber que no lo somos, ni que te mantuvieran vigilado aquí en el Colegio.

Esa lógica imprescindible pareció descolocar a Sasuke.

Una sonrisa que Sasuke hace mucho no dejaba salir.

—…Idiota.

Entonces los ojos de Naruto se abrieron indignados, regresando la tensión a sus inicios y mirándolo como si estuviera dispuesto a golpearlo.

—¿Qué dijiste bastardo?

—Lo que me escuchaste idiota.

Sasuke también había acercado su rostro y Naruto jugaba con las expresiones molestas en su rostro que pretendían también ser amenazantes, mientras que Sasuke solo era frío y aterrador con una sola mirada.

—Imbécil.

—Desadaptado.

—Buenos días— El profesor ingresó sin problemas al salón, con un aire tranquilo y relajado al parecer mientras los estudiantes alrededor de Uchiha y Uzumaki, los pocos que habían captado la pelea parecieron calmarse por algo que parecía inevitable en cualquier segundo –Tomen asiento por favor.

Luego de eso, Naruto descubrió que Neji tenía razón.

La gente en aquel lugar, parecía estar muy adepto a lo que sus influencias dictaban.

Si se traba de poder, sus madres mandaban y decían su futuro, así fuera en las cosas más sencillas.

Finalmente, Naruto obtuvo su diez en sociología.

…

…

…

…

Finalmente y cerca de las seis de la tarde, Naruto seguía indignado por la forma en que el padre de Sasuke había influido en una decisión que ya parecía tomada por parte de Uchiha, que había sido revocada y que había tomado forma en esa calificación asentada para ambos.

—¿Quién te entiende Naruto?— Kiba terminó de hacerle el nudo de la corbata mientras permanecían en la habitación del rubio menor –Primero te la pasaste quejando de que ese tal Uchiha te dejaría fuera y ahora reniegas por que obtuviste un diez.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes Kiba? Sasuke solo cambió de parecer por que su padre se lo dijo. ¿Desde cuando los adolescentes obedecen ciegamente a sus padres?

—Desde que tiene un futuro tan grande sobre la espalda que no saben como manejarlo— Shikamaru en cambio parecía entretenido leyendo las noticias de ese día sin levantar siquiera la mirada –Los niños con mucho dinero son así, sus padres manejan tanto a su alrededor que no es de sorprenderse, amistades, relaciones, compromisos. Sus hijos son su más grande inversión, son quienes estarán a cargo de lo que ellos han logrado, es normal que quieran vigilar todo alrededor de ellos. Y pues si estos hijos obedecen es por que de otro modo saben que tendrán grandes repercusiones y un futuro muy alejado de la perfección a la que están acostumbrados.

—Vaya, parece que sabes mucho de estas cosas.

—Claro, es el novio de Temari, y su padre tiene mucho dinero.

Los dos más jóvenes rieron y Shikamaru le lanzó una almohada que cayó sobre Kiba mientras Naruto se alejaba lo suficiente.

—No somos novios, y el padre de Temari no tiene _tanto_ dinero, tiene bastante, más que la mayoría, pero no tanto como para estar a la escala de los Uchiha o Hyuuga— Shikamaru de pronto pareció morder un poco sus labios –Quien tiene dinero y poder de manera abrumadora es su madre, pero Temari no vive con ella.

—¿Sus padres son divorciados?

—Si, pero no creo adecuado hablar de su vida privada con ustedes si ella no está presente.

Tanto Kiba como Naruto bufaron aburridos.

—Bueno ¿listo para la presentación oficial de tu padre?

—Si, supongo.

Shikamaru palmeó su espalda. –Recuerda comportarte adecuadamente, mañana es la fiesta y no quiero que lo arruines con algún berrinche tuyo esta noche.

—Ya sé, ya sé…

Naruto arregló un poco mejor su traje y se vio por última vez en el espejo.

—Parezco esos muñequitos de torta, todo bobo y sin gracia.

—Deja de quejarte Naruto, de seguro tienes muchas compañeras demasiado guapas.

—¡Eso si!

Kiba y Naruto rieron por igual, mientras Shikamaru negaba apenas notoriamente, segundos después una de las empleadas golpeteaba la puerta para avisarle a Naruto que el chofer estaba listo para llevarlos, a Naruto a la recepción, y sus amigos a sus respectivas casas.

…

…

…

…

Cuando Naruto llegó, el lugar estaba repleto de personas con vestimentas demasiado costosas y delicadas, con joyas que excedían lo necesario, en lo que era precisamente un evento privado de no ser por las cámaras de televisión que habían y los reporteros que buscaban enfocar a cuanto personaje importante o relevante encontraban, Naruto estuvo a punto de pedirle a su chofer que lo escoltara hasta que encontrara a sus padres, se sentía intimidado, terriblemente intimidado como nunca antes.

—Oh, Naruto. Llegaste.

Giró para encontrarse con la despampanante Tenten ante sus ojos, en un vestido perlado y un collar de perlas que la hacían ver mayor a la juvenil muchacha con la que usualmente se topaba en inglés o en los recesos. Se veía mucho más madura, y ahora si una bella universitaria.

—Tenten, no pensé verte aquí.

—¿Cómo que no pensaste, tonto?— El tono delicado de Tenten cuando golpeó su brazo fue distinto, Sakura seguramente lo hubiera hecho trastabillar, pero ella apenas lo había tocado –Mi padre es dueño del banco institucional.

Naruto asintió, tratando de no mostrarse tan sorprendido como antes.

Ahora que lo recordaba, no tenía ni la menor idea de cuáles eran las empresas familiares de sus nuevos compañeros, aunque eso realmente no le importara. Necesitaba saberlo, para no estar cayendo en sorpresa tras sorpresa.

—¿Conoces a mi padre? ¿Lo has visto?

Tenten rió bajito —¿Quién no conoce a tu padre? Todo el mundo dice que es el seguro ganador de estas elecciones, y por eso todo el mundo está de su lado— La muchacha bebió un poco de champagne mientras deslizaba su mirada entre las personas. Naruto sin embargo se movió incómodo ¿y sino fuera un seguro ganador? ¿Estarían de su lado todavía?

—Si, bueno ¿lo has visto?

—Claro, pero no creo que puedas hablar por ahora con él— Le señaló una de las partes superiores en la mesa principal y Naruto pudo verlo estrechando manos con un montón de gente que su jefe de campaña le presentaba –Está saludando a algunos ministros.

Naruto torció un poco la boca y suspiró.

—Mira por allí están Hinata y Neji, vamos a saludarlos.

Tenten señaló el lugar contrario en el que se encontraban, y Naruto casi por inercia a unos pasos de ellos pudo ubicar el cabello largo y sedoso de Kushina, con aquel vestido hermoso que se había comprado hace unas semanas y que él le hubiera elogiado.

—Voy en un momento, tengo que hacer acto de presencia frente a mi mamá.

—Madre.

—¿Disculpa?

Tenten rió un poco.

—En estos eventos procura decir, padre y madre. Suena más educado y toda esa porquería de etiqueta y buenas costumbres— Ella movió las manos un poco, como si le molestara de la misma forma tener que hacerlo –La gente califica a las personas, por la manera en que sus hijos los tratan. Tu padre necesita mucho de ti ahora, créeme. Te esperamos cerca de la fuente.

Tenten se alejó con su paso lento y seguro mientras se abría paso entre las personas, y Naruto la observaba por un rato más. Kushina se encontraba a unos pasos, sonriente y en una charla que parecía ser animada mientras sonreía deliberadamente con la cartera entre sus manos y una pequeña copa de champagne en la otra. Frente a ella una mujer de cabello negro y largo casi del mismo porte que ella, tan elegante que Naruto se sintió fácilmente intimidado nuevamente.

—Mam… Madre— Se corrigió de inmediato, y Kushina pareció sorprendida ante aquello, pero giró con una sonrisa el rostro, identificándolo de inmediato –Disculpa la demora.

—Oh, Naruto. Que bueno que llegaste, ya se me hacía raro que no hubieras llegado.

—Estuve buscándolos, pero no los encontraba por ningún lado.

—No importa— Kushina depositó una de sus manos sobre los hombros –Te presento a Uchiha Mikoto. Es madre de uno de tus compañeros en el Colegio, creo que te llamó la noche pasada— Kushina entonces sonrió orgullosa –Mikoto, él es mi hijo: Naruto.

La mujer de cabello negro lo miró con curiosidad, con una bella sonrisa que distaba por bastante de la expresión amargada que Sasuke siempre portaba en el rostro. Mikoto parecía tan hermosa y dulce, que fácilmente podría pasar por la madre de la tímida Hinata.

—Tienes un hijo verdaderamente apuesto, Kushina. Ya veo que no exagerabas.

Ambas mujeres rieron un poco y Naruto no pudo evitar el tono carmín en sus mejillas. Acompañado por una sonrisa leve en sus labios.

—Es el resultado de dos padres tan apuestos como Minato y mi persona.

Mikoto volvió a sonreír, y Naruto encontró simpática a la mujer de vestido negro y sonrisa amigable.

—¿Cuántos años tienes Naruto?

—Voy a cumplir los diecisiete en unos días.

—Oh, tienes la misma edad que Sasuke, solo que él ya cumplió hace unos meses.

Naruto volvió a quedarse estático, por supuesto…

Su suerte nunca era demasiada, acababa de razonar que Sasuke seguramente se encontraba por ahí.

—¿Por qué no vas a saludarlo?— Naruto entendía las indirectas, y por supuesto que captó por el tono de voz de su madre, aquello que alborotó los recuerdos en su mente, que se mezclaron entre las palabras de Neji y Shikamaru –Me pareció verlo hace un rato con Itachi.

—Bueno, quizá me lo encuentre en un rato, unos compañeros están por allá y…

—Oh, Itachi— En cuanto Mikoto levanto un poco la mano, sutilmente para llamar la atención del muchacho alto y de cabello negro, la curiosidad de Naruto pudo más y sus ojos se impulsaron directo hacía aquel hombre de espalda amplia y hombros anchos —¿Has vistos a tu hermano?

—Sasuke andaba conversando con nuestro primo hace un rato, pero no lo he visto más. Dijo que iría a saludar a Hyuuga un rato.

—Ya veo— Los ojos de Mikoto se posaron otra vez en Naruto y él solo sonrió –Te presento a Uzumaki Naruto. El hijo de Minato y Kushina.

Rebuscó entre sus memorias, tan fuerte cómo pudo para hallar ese rostro y ese perfil que tan conocido se le hacía de repente, cómo si lo hubiera visto antes y esa expresión formal y seria lo atravesará una vez más.

—Es un gusto volver a verte. Aunque es mejor de esta manera, lamento los incidentes de ese día.

—Oh, tú eres el que estaba con Sasuke— Lo recordó, el centro comercial, justo un día antes de que iniciaran las clases –Mucho gusto, igualmente.

Itachi era amable, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, pero con un tono de voz definitivamente mucho menos gélido que el de su hermano menor, sin embargo la presencia de Itachi era como la de todos los Uchiha, según lo iba descubriendo Naruto. Demasiado imponente, con tanta fuerza, que Naruto solo podía sentirse abrumado e intentar mostrar tanta fuerza e igualdad como podía.

—Bueno, nosotras vamos a saludar a unos invitados. Quedas en buenas manos Naruto.

No, no por favor. Que no lo dejaran solo con Itachi. Había algo en aquel ser frente suyo que lo aturdía, como si lo paralizara su sola presencia y toda esa valentía y poco raciocinio que mostraba cuando discutía con Sasuke no sirviera de nada. Sentía incluso que cualquier movimiento que hiciera estaría mal visto por esos ojos escrutiñadores del mayor. Como si Itachi lo supiera todo y él fuera un vil novato.

—¿Es cierto que estás en el mismo año que Sasuke?

—Si, último año.

—Interesante.

—¿El qué?

—Sasuke rara vez menciona a alguien fuera de sus conocidos amigos— Itachi parecía un poco aburrido, con su mirada deslizándose entre la gente y con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje costoso de un solo botón –Así que cuando escuché tu nombre, supe que debías caerle muy mal.

Naruto giró de improviso.

—¿Disculpa?

—Oh— Itachi sonrió un poco –Lamento si te ofendí, pero es que a Sasuke le gustan tan pocas cosas y le disgustan tantas, que usualmente cuando algo llama su atención, nunca es por algo bueno precisamente.

Bueno, al menos no era un hipócrita.

—Si, no importa. Tu hermano tampoco es mi mejor amigo.

—Lo sé— Itachi volvió a sonreír y Naruto encontró aquello demasiado pacífico en ese rostro adulto –Vi tu intento por huir cuando empezaron a buscar a Sasuke para que platicaran. Por eso me acerqué.

—Tu madre te llamó.

—Uno sabe cómo ser sutil.

Naruto miró sorprendido al mayor, su expresión de suficiencia y la sonrisa un poco más confiada en su rostro.

—Bien, te dejo tranquilo para que vayas con tus amigos— Entonces Itachi volvió a enderezarse –Un gusto conocerte.

—Igualmente, y ¿gracias?

Itachi solo sacudió un poco la cabeza antes de marcharse entre la gente que había y los pocos que se acercaban a saludarlo. Naruto no pudo armar un concepto rápido del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, como si hubiera algo extraño y difuso en esa personalidad pasiva e imponente al mismo tiempo.

—Naruto.

Giró aliviado en cuanto escuchó la voz de Sai, pero su sonrisa desapareció casi al instante cuando lo descubrió junto a Sasuke y su horrible mirada de siempre.

—Hola Sai.

—Demoraste en llegar, los muchachos te andaban buscando.

—Si, lo sé…— Era demasiado evidente, el mismo Naruto lo sabía, el ver a Sai parado con Sasuke como si tuvieran una charla larga desde hace un buen rato lo llenaba de curiosidad, más que todo por las palabras de Mikoto. Sasuke estaba hablando con su primo hace un rato ¿qué hacía con Sai? Entonces recordó la cortesía –Hola Sasuke.

Las palabras que sonaron entre dientes e hicieron a Sasuke sonreír deliberadamente, con esa expresión orgullosa y altiva mientras bebía un poco de champagne que tenía entre las manos.

—Déjalo, a veces Sasuke olvida la cortesía— Sai miró de mala manera al mencionado, pero Sasuke pareció ignorarlo por completo –Eres realmente molesto cuando quieres ¿sabias?

—Me voy— Dejó escapar un poco de aire antes de dejar la copa vacía sobre una de las charolas que cargaban los meseros –Iré a saludar a Gaara.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido. Ese muchacho ¿hablaba con alguien más fuera de los asuntos netamente importantes? Ese muchacho de ojos claros y mirada sombría que de pronto había despertado su instinto de altruismo al verlo sumergido en la soledad, Naruto casi por instinto siguió a Sasuke con la mirada hasta el lugar donde Gaara se encontraba, su cabello rojo y su piel blanca lo hacían diferenciarse entre la gente.

Todo el mundo hablaba de saludar, por mera cortesía y acto de presencia.

Gaara sin embargo parecía no hablar con nadie en particular, más que los saludos de rutina.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿Disculpa?

Volvió hacia Sai y el muchacho parecía haberse puesto serio.

—La manera en que miras a Gaara…

—No, no es nada de eso— Se apresuró a decir antes de que Sai continuara –Es solo que me sorprendió que Sasuke lo conociera.

—Si, son algo cercanos— Sai bebió un poco de champagne, con la mirada discretamente relegada hacía donde se encontraban esos dos —¿Qué tal el día?

—Más o menos, ¿tú y Sasuke son amigos?

—Ni de cerca— Rió Sai ante la estupefacta mirada del rubio –Somos primos.

Y los ojos de Naruto volvieron a abrirse de par en par.

Sai parecía tener esa costumbre de soltar las intimidades de su vida tan lentamente como le placía, mientras él parecía serle completamente transparente al muchacho.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—Nunca me lo preguntaste— Sai levantó un poco los hombros –No es tan importante, de todas formas no me llevó mucho con él, apenas con Itachi.

Era tan difícil ver a Sai como otro Uchiha que de pronto Naruto se sintió mareado aunque fuera un poco exagerado. Sintió que le había mentido, aunque no fuera así.

—Iré con Tenten y los demás.

Sus piernas se abrieron paso entre las personas, con un mal sabor de boca que se instalaba y bloqueaba la buena imagen que tenía de Sai hasta ahora, como un prejuicio latente del que odiaba haberse hecho cargo.

…

…

…

…

**Fin de la Primera Parte del Sexto Día**

…

…

…

…

_Estoy un poco ocupada, pero prometo contestar los review esta noche, muchísimas gracias a todas esas bellas personas que me leen y me dejan sus comentarios, se los quiere mucho. Por si solo este capitulo me salió bastante grande, así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes. Aunque mejor lo hubiera hecho en tres (Y la fiesta es todavía más larga xD) En fin, gracias a todos. Cuídense mucho~!_


	6. Día 6 —Parte 2—

**Movimientos Extraños**

_Ó la prueba de lo poco interesado que está en el resto del mundo_

**Día Seis —Parte 2—**

…

…

…

…

—Entonces me enteré por una amiga que se habían comprometido en Italia.

—¿Itachi y Sandara? Estás mal.

De repente se había visto rodeado por una conversación común y corriente de chicas. Tenten y Hinata procuraban hablar bajo mientras Naruto fingía que ese champagne podía realmente hacer algo con sus propias reacciones e incomodidades que lo acongojaban justo esa noche.

—Sandara puede ser de muy buena familia— Admitió Hinata –Pero no la creo de ninguna manera lo suficientemente aceptable para la familia Uchiha. Ya sabes lo elitistas que son.

—Además que tiene una fama que no podrá borrarla ni echando el tiempo hacía atrás— Rió Tenten ante lo sorprendida que pareció Hinata con sus palabras –Vamos, todo el mundo sabe que ha estado con la mitad de Japón y que le tiene ganas a Itachi, principalmente por que él jamás la ha tomado cuenta.

—Si, pero no creo conveniente hacer eco de eso.

—Oh, la dulce y correcta Hinata— Tenten canturreó alegre mientras acariciaba burlona la mejilla de la muchacha que solo se movió un poco –No te preocupes que Naruto parece ignorarnos a la perfección.

Fue ese momento en la que ambas adolescentes posaron su mirada en el rubio cercano a ellas que miraba con fijeza el lugar donde su padre saludaba a diversos personajes importantes que se habían presentado esa noche.

—¿Es mi impresión o pareces verdaderamente sorprendido ante la popularidad de tu padre?

—No es eso— Naruto movió un poco la copa entre sus manos –Es solo que apenas me doy cuenta de lo egoísta que he sido.

—¿Disculpa?

—He perdido de vista a mis padres por completo durante los últimos años. Ya sabes, mis amigos, el colegio, las fiestas. No sé en que momento mi madre conoció a Mikoto Uchiha, ni desde cuando mi padre es tan conocido, nunca los acompañaba a las fiestas por que tenía otras cosas que hacer, ni reuniones, ni este tipo de eventos que me parecían verdaderamente aburridos.

—Y lo son— Tenten se acercó un poco, mirando a Minato estrechar las manos del embajador Coreano –Aunque es extraño que jamás te obligaran a venir.

—Ellos dicen respetar mucho mi vida privada y mis decisiones, aunque eso parece estar cambiando desde que ha papá se le ha metido la idea de ser candidato.

Hinata se movió un poco hacía él.

—Tus padres no estaban respetando tu libertad— Naruto giró sorprendido hacía la muchacha –Estaban esperando el momento exacto. Después de todo tu padre ha escalado posiciones muy rápido, amigo cercano de la vicepresidencia actual, astuto y sociable. Logró el puesto de ministro de economía y evidentemente conquistó a todos. Es por eso que hoy está aquí, es por eso que es el favorito. Al menos eso es lo que dice mi padre; Te mantenía alejado…

—Por que era muy problemático— Naruto completó la frase de Hinata y ella pareció repentinamente avergonzada por el análisis que había provocado la estupefacción en Naruto.

—No te lo tomes a mal, Naruto— Trató de enmendar la situación –Él solo procuraba lo mejor para todos ustedes. No es cómo si quisiera verte inmiscuido entre tantos niños ricos, cuando has tenido una adolescencia completamente normal hasta ahora.

—¿Por qué todos ustedes piensan que lo que sus padres hacen es lo correcto?

Tenten bufó hastiada, la conversación estaba cambiando de rumbo y pretendía ponerse tensa.

—Naruto deja de actuar como el típico adolescente rebelde, que no ganas nada con eso— Esta vez fue la mirada severa de la muchacha lo que lo dejó paralizado –Somos hijos de personas que han logrado cosas tan importantes y grandes que negarles la oportunidad de mejorar nuestras vidas, o al menos mantenerlas en el mismo estándar está prohibido. Si tu padre te hubiera cambiado de colegio dos años atrás, cuando él apenas comenzaba con sus intenciones de candidatura, tú y tus rabietas de adolescente precoz lo hubieran arruinado todo, ahora eres casi un adulto y tus acciones están bajo el ojo público. La gente que te rodea, es decir nosotros. Sabemos comportarnos, al menos frente al cuarto poder. Eso de los niños mimados, rebeldes y abandonados que hacen de todo por llamar la atención déjaselo a las telenovelas. Nosotros hemos sido criados para seguir con una herencia y un camino ya dispuesto.

—¿De qué vida hablas Tenten? Ustedes solo obedecen lo que sus padres ordenan.

—¿No te gustan estas fiestas Naruto? ¿Ese celular en tu bolsillo, el reloj en tu muñeca y la laptop que te espera en casa?— Los pasos de Tente fueron ligeros hacía él –La ropa costosa, los viajes, las fiestas, las tarjetas. Tendrías que sentirte agradecido, al menos tus padres te permitieron conocer ese mundo ligeramente diferente al nuestro. Por que tampoco es como si hubieras vivido en la pobreza. Siempre lo has tenido todo, solo que rodeado de tantos gustos, te has negado a ver el lugar de donde proviene todo.

No iba a pelearse con ella, no iba a refutar nada, por que se había quedado sin premisas, las ideas habían abandonado su cabeza, se sentía ofuscado y regañado. Como si Tenten de pronto mostrara indicios de ser mayor a él, no solo por edad sino por experiencia. Estaba simplemente vacío, agotado en los recovecos de su mente que se blandía presurosa entre la vergüenza y la rabia.

Naruto siempre supo que su familia manejaba mucho dinero, que era incluso un poco mimado, como si todos sus deseos fueran cumplidos y sus padres hubieran accedido a dejarlo en la misma escuela en la que estuvo desde los seis años, hasta claro este año. Pero jamás tuvo conocimiento de lo lejano que en verdad se encontraba a todo, de cuando su padre le narraba cosas de su trabajo y él no escuchaba. Cuando Minato parecía emocionado por algo y él solo prefería sonreír un poco y asentir, incómodo con la idea de que su padre fuera un personaje publico. De las juntas de su madre en el trabajo y fuera de ellas.

Se sintió solo. Terriblemente solo de repente.

—Creo que necesito un poco de aire.

—Como quieras.

Tenten desvió un poco la mirada, con esa tensión rebosante entre ellos hasta que Naruto se marchara y tanto Hinata como ella se vieran incapaces de cruzar palabras por un buen instante.

—Creo que fuiste muy cruel con Naruto.

—Solo le abrí los ojos— Aclaró la muchacha –Tiene que darse cuenta que ya no es un niño. Y que los negocios no se ganan solo con inteligencia y una linda sonrisa. Si Minato gana, Naruto está destinado a cosas grandes. Y es idiota que no sepa en realidad como funciona el mundo en el que su propio padre está involucrado, nuestro colegio es solo un paso que debe dar.

—Aún así… Naruto parecía muy perdido luego de todo lo que le dijiste.

—Hinata— La llamó la mayor –Sucede que Naruto aún no entiende que el mundo gira alrededor de aliados y Minato y Kushina tienen a los mejores.

…

…

…

…

—_¿Naruto para qué me llamas a esta hora?_

La voz de Shikamaru parecía un poco adormilada, a pesar de que era temprano y apenas se habían despedido desde su casa hace unas dos horas. Sus pasos fueron lentos, directo hacía aquel balcón pequeño en uno de los laterales del lugar dónde se desarrollaba el evento.

—Solo quería hablar con alguien, esto… es más aburrido de lo que pensaba— Sonaba desanimado, con su mirada perdiéndose entre la oscuridad que había fuera de ese gran lugar.

—_Naruto ¿está todo bien?_

—No, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

—_De acuerdo_— Shikamaru pareció su tiempo para levantarse de la cama durante un instante. Naruto podía escuchar los movimientos del muchacho mientras abría la ventana y parecía sentarse —_¿Cuéntame que ha sido eso tan problemático que te ha hecho llamarme?_

—¿Por qué todo el mundo parece tan cruel de repente?

—_Quizá es que antes entre nosotros, el colegio y las fiestas todo te parecía de ensueño. Todo tan fácil y relajado. Ahora solo te estás descubriendo el mundo de los adultos._

—¿Estoy madurando?

—_No, Naruto_— Rió Shikamaru bajamente –_Aún estás muy lejos de eso, pero vas por buen camino. Solo procura no escuchar todas las voces a tu alrededor. _

Naruto suspiró levemente.

—Mañana iremos a la fiesta de Temari ¿cierto?

—_Por supuesto, tienes que quitarte esa melancolía como sea._

Naruto rió un poco ante aquello y apretó el celular entre sus manos.

—Gracias, Shikamaru.

—_De nada. Pero la próxima vez procura que tus problemas filosóficos ocurran en una hora de la tarde._

—Vago— Habló burlón el rubio –Hablamos mañana.

—_Hasta mañana entonces._

Cuando pudo guardar el celular otra vez el viento soplaba con fuerza y Naruto tenía esa expresión en el rostro de nuevo. Vacio por completo mientras la bulla detrás suyo parecía tan ameno, el problema era que entrar en ese circulo lo complicaba todo y sus instintos pugnaban por detener a su padre y cohibirse de aquello. Aunque en sus planes jamás hubiera estado salir huyendo.

—Tu padre te está buscando desde hace un buen rato.

La voz de Sasuke a su espalda de repente sonó extraña, más bien la forma en que pronunciaba las palabras. Y lo descubrió de inmediato cuando notó el cigarrillo que llevaba entre los labios, sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo. Pronto el humo se extendió entre ambos mientras Naruto lo miraba escrutiñador. Sasuke parecía otro de repente, con su mirada perdida igual cómo lo hacía él hace un instante. Con e humo saliendo de sus labios y entre sus dedos el falo de cigarrillo ante su brazo caído.

—¿Peleaste con tu padre?

Sasuke giró rápido —¿Me estás espiando imbécil?

—No tienes tanta suerte Uchiha— Naruto se apoyó en el barandal del balcón –Pero tienes la misma cara que yo hace un instante.

Si Sasuke le creyó o no. A Naruto le importó poco, supo que el muchacho se tomó su tiempo para observarlo. El tiempo que le tomaba darle otra calada a su cigarrillo, podía sentir sus ojos, su mirada atenta, como si planeara atravesarlo de esa manera.

—¿Estuviste peleando con Minato?

De repente la curiosidad de Sasuke pareció tomar por sorpresa a ambos, aunque Sasuke lo demostró menos que Uzumaki, quien sonrió divertido. Era la primera plática civilizada que tenían, tal vez por que ambos se encontraban con las defensas bajas.

—No exactamente.

Por un instante Naruto pensó que si se hablaran en monosílabos se entenderían mejor, pero Sasuke volvió a darle otra calada a su cigarrillo, la nicotina dando un largo paseo entre ambos. La imagen de Sasuke tan adulta de repente, lo tomó desprevenido. Parecía como si lo mirara por primera vez, tan cansado y hastiado de tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

—Yo creo que el mundo se ha puesto en nuestra contra este año.

—Desde que nos conocimos, idiota— Sasuke sonrió, igual que lo hacia siempre, con orgullo y prepotencia –Eres como una piedra molesta en el zapato.

Naruto frunció el ceño, enderezándose casi de inmediato, poniéndose alerta otra vez.

—Ahora entiendo por que Sai reniega tanto de ti.

—Eres ingenuo Uzumaki— Otra vez estaba ese gesto del cigarrillo en los labios finos de Uchiha, el humo entrando a sus pulmones y luego siendo exhalado con elegancia –Tienes apenas una semana con nosotros y crees saber cual es el lado adecuado. ¿En serio crees que todos somos 'malos?

Naruto se sintió repentinamente desnudo ante él, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos con tan solo verlo, abrumado ante la seguridad que Sasuke le mostraba de repente.

—No se de qué me hablas.

Pero si era posible, Naruto iba a negarlo todo.

—Crees que tus amigos son personas 'buenas' y nosotros los 'malos' que este mundo que estás conociendo es el incorrecto. Eres tan básico que solo puedes ver a través de tus ojos, blanco o negro, como si no existieran más colores.

—¿Ahora vas a darme una lección de moralidad, Uchiha?

—No me interesa, en realidad no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo. Solo estoy harto de oír tu nombre.

Sasuke chasqueó su lengua un poco antes de apagar el cigarrillo e irse de ahí. Sasuke era un ente tan extraño que Naruto solo podía sentirse más confundido con él a medida en que más cruzaban palabras. Tan extraño y diferente que volvía a sentirse abandonado en medio de una isla con cada información que recibía de esa esporádica personalidad en Sasuke.

—…Así que muestro mi respaldo total a Minato— Cuando Naruto regresó al salón principal todo se encontraba en un silencio considerable, el sonido de los flashes de las cámaras eran inmediatos, sonaban con cada segundo que pasaba –Es la persona ideal, que debe ocupar el cargo adecuado.

Naruto se quedó parado cerca de la entrada, su padre estrechaba la mano de aquel hombre alto y de cabello negro, tan estremecedoramente parecido a Itachi y Sasuke que relacionarlos fue algo casi inmediato. Tenía plasmada esa severidad antigua, esa que los padres modernos ya no usaban. Una rigidez elegante en sus expresiones, sonrisas mínimas que salían esporádicamente y por amabilidad.

Minato en cambio lucía resplandeciente, parándose detrás del estrado, sonriendo agradecido en cuanto sus ojos se conectaron con los de él, como si tan solo hubiera estado esperando por su presencia ahí. Entres sus múltiples confusiones, al menos en ese instante, Naruto pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

…

…

…

…

—Así que él es tu hijo— La presencia de Uchiha Fugaku era aún más fuerte de cerca, su voz masculina y profunda sonaba como un mandato en cada oración –Es bueno conocerlo al fin, pensé que no lo vería esta noche.

—Al parecer anduvo un poco ocupado con sus amigos— Minato lo abrazó un poco, con la mano en su brazo y una sonrisa en el rostro –Pero a él se lo perdono todo.

—Así veo— Fugaku lo miraba atentamente, parecía examinarlo –Me enteré que estás en varias clases con Sasuke, ¿te llevas bien con él?

La sola pregunta sonaba a prueba, Naruto tragó duro antes de ver a su madre acercarse con Kushina e Itachi hacía ellos. Las palabras de Sasuke esa mañana resonaron en su cabeza.

—Por supuesto— Mintió sin saber por qué lo hacía –Su hijo me ha ayudado en algunas cosas respecto al colegio al igual que Sai— Quizá era por empatía, aunque Naruto quería creer en su propia buena voluntad.

—Sai siempre ha sido muy sociable, no me extraña.

Fugaku sonó complacido. Y a Naruto le extrañó ver que no mencionaba a Sasuke, quizá si se habían peleado fuertemente.

—Vaya, vaya— Un hombre de tez pálida y con su traje color vino se acercó hasta ellos, estrechando manos y repartiendo sonrisas –Ésta sería una foto muy interesante ¿les parece si los molesto con una foto para la primera plana del diario? Seguramente todos querrán corroborar esa amistad tan férrea de la que hicieron gala esta noche.

Si bien Minato y Fugaku parecían complacidos, Naruto solo pudo asentir levemente cuando su padre le preguntó si no le importaba tomarse la foto. Y se sintió aún más incómodo cuando lo situaron junto a Sasuke, que había caminado pesadamente hasta él cuando Fugaku hubiera pronunciado su nombre a lo lejos.

Notó un deje de distinción entre todos, miradas poderosas y anhelos plausibles que se esparcían entres los siete miembros que conformaban la fotografía mientras el camarógrafo, dirigido por el periodista se preparaba para el flash.

—Al menos finge que no odias todo esto.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido por el susurro de Sasuke, miró hacía atrás por instinto, pero los mayores no parecían haber escuchado. Trago duro nuevamente. Elevó su barbilla y sonrió, como en aquellas fotografías cuando ganaba un gran premio en deportes y el orgullo rebosaba de su pecho.

—Perfecto.

Aunque las palabras no sonaran a salvación para Naruto, fue como cortar ligeramente la poca respiración que le quedaba.

…

…

…

…

—De acuerdo, nos veremos este domingo para platicar sobre los acuerdos.

—Sería ideal, Fugaku. Los espero en mi casa entonces.

La noche finalmente acababa para Naruto, tenía un profundo dolor de cabeza y muchas ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, aunque no sería lo adecuado. Estaba tan cerca de subir a su auto, sino fuera por que su padre se había quedado platicando con Fugaku a la puerta del mismo.

—Uzumaki.

Tuvo que mirar dos veces, parpadear un poco antes de canalizar la idea de que Gaara de pronto se había acercado a él, con la misma expresión vacía, pero su cabello moviéndose un poco ante el viento, las manos en los bolsillos y su andar refinado, podía notar el frío que sentía el muchacho. Sus ojos claros posados en su rostro.

—Dime.

—El día lunes no olvides las diapositivas para el trabajo— Naruto asintió velozmente –Tenten quedó en traer el resto de los materiales. Yo saldré este fin de semana del país, así que procura no olvidarlo. No creo tener tiempo para comunicarme con ustedes en estos días.

—Está bien, no te preocupes.

—Si Tenten pregunta— Por primera vez, Gaara pareció dubitativo –Solo dile que saldré con mi madre. Ella entiende.

No hubo despedidas, solo un suave asentimiento antes de que Gaara girara sobre sus pies y caminara hacía algún lugar dentro del edificio. Sai salía en ese instante, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que desapareció cuando se encontró con Gaara de frente, fue tan leve el encontrón de miradas que sino fuera por que Sai desvió la mirada, Naruto no hubiera notado nada. Gaara parecía un experto en vaciar las emociones de su rostro.

—¿No piensas subir?

Giró por completo ante la voz de Sasuke. Se percató entonces que sus padres ya se encontraban dentro del auto y que los de Sasuke caminaban al suyo.

—Nos vemos.

—Naruto— Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, tuvo que detenerse para mirar a Sasuke otra vez y comprender que esas palabras habían salido de su boca –Gracias por lo de hace un rato.

Naruto lo relacionó de inmediato. Su supuesta amistad con Sasuke ante los ojos de Fugaku.

—No lo hice por ti— Admitió tranquilo, apoyándose un poco en la puerta del auto –La verdad es que tu padre me intimidó bastante. Prefería ahorrarme problemas.

—Lo sé, pero tenía que recompensar tu valentía. Después de todo…— Sasuke sonrió –Mentir siempre es más fácil.

Naruto iba acumulando todas las confusiones que Sasuke le provocaba con ese ir y venir constante que le había provocado de repente, colocó una mueca en sus facciones viendo su espalda alejarse. A Sasuke no le quedaban las palabras amables en la boca, se derretían y perdían sentido. Es más, Naruto prefería que nunca más volviera a pronunciarlas frente a él.

Al menos claro, que en verdad las necesitara.

…

…

_**Sexto día de la bitácora**_

_Se ha decidido estudiar al espécimen en cuestión._

_Aunque es demasiado inestable, presenta señales de vida propia._

_Algo que en el organismo celular en el que se encuentra, parece imposible de visualizar._

…

…

**Fin de la Segunda Parte del Sexto día.**

…

…

_Hola, estoy un poco cansada la verdad. Por lo menos acá en mi país es casi media noche y mañana tengo que madrugar. Espero que haya quedado lo suficientemente decente xD_

_Responderé a sus review el día de mañana con un poco más de tiempo. Muchas gracias a todas las personas bellas que me dejan sus comentarios. Se los aprecia un montón ;) _


	7. Día 7 —Parte 1—

**Cigarrillo, Licor e Inconsciencia **

_Ó la manera incorrecta de solucionar las cosas_

**Día Siete —Parte 1—**

…

…

Sai volvió a abrir los ojos dentro de esa habitación y volvió a odiarse fervientemente.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, arrugando la sábana bajo su cuerpo, tan blanca como ella sola, su cuerpo desnudo y su vida tan a disposición que incluso era lamentable. Como si la conciencia en su interior decidiera por fin despertar, escuchó la recriminación, su cuerpo en huelga ante sus sentidos y los arrepentimientos que parecían aferrarse a cada parte cuerda que le quedaba.

El olor del cigarrillo le llegó, como el peor recibimiento en esa mañana de sábado mientras apenas lograba ser consciente de que otra vez se encontraba ahí, en esa habitación, junto a ese cuerpo y el silencio que siempre se le otorgaba.

¿Es que no tenía dignidad?

¿Al menos un poco de orgullo?

Las células de su cuerpo lo necesitaban, ese contacto íntimo que los convertía en uno al menos por segundos escasos en los que su cerebro se desconectaba y el sudor recorría su cuerpo, sus labios buscaban a esa piel nívea, tersa, ese cuerpo delgado y pequeño. Esa expresión vacía que dejaba de serlo, que al menos le mostraba algo de deseo, pasión. Sai lo veneraba, como se veneran a los dioses, tan lejanos, tan etéreos, tan inalcanzables.

Pero cuando todo terminaba, cuando el deseo fugaz desaparecía. Sai se llenaba de remordimientos, de culpa, de angustia. Por que esos ojos vacíos no cambiaban, nunca iban a hacerlo, jamás iban a mirarlo de otra manera, lo sabía. Y había dejado el amor, por el deseo. Las miradas cálidas por aquellos gélidos ojos que no querían más tiempo que el necesario ante su mirada. Tan vacío, tan frío… Tan Gaara.

—Es tarde.

Su voz sonó como un cause abandonado. Sai se removió sobre la cama, el olor del cigarrillo todavía encerrado en la habitación mientras la luz entraba y se colaba entre las cortinas, entre sus pliegues apenas al descubierto y Gaara solo permanecía sentado a su lado, con las palabras resbalando por su boca. Es que él nunca hablaba más allá de lo necesario, sus palabras parecían ser un privilegio.

—Lo sé— Respondió, encogiéndose pesadamente sobre las sábanas. Evitaba mirarlo como se evita al sol, demasiado luz que puede que lastimar tus ojos –Solo me encuentro cansado.

—Entonces duerme— Gaara se había movido, tanto que Sai solo abrió los ojos, sorprendido por que el muchacho hubiera accedido tan fácilmente a su presencia –Yo iré a correr un rato.

Pero la esperanza se desvaneció como la ceniza que Sabaku dejaba sobre el cenicero junto a su cama. Pudo escucharlo meterse en el baño y Sai hundió su rostro un poco más, aspiro su aroma. La esencia de Gaara y esa necesidad que iba en aumento, que lo desesperaba, que lo arrinconaba en un callejón sin salida, preocupante y desgarrador.

Tan patético, tan sumiso, tan bien disfrazado… Tan Sai.

Moriría si alguien descubriera esa personalidad suya que afloraba solo cuando se encontraba con Gaara, su debilidad latente y discordante. Él tan seguro y confiado, dueño de su mundo y sus acciones, tan apegado al aguerrido apellido Uchiha que parecía portar con orgullo al igual que sus primos. Pero estaba ahí, como la presa de un cruel cazador que había perdido el interés y que ni siquiera lo necesitaba disecado para mostrarlo con orgullo y prepotencia.

Oh, Sai sería tan feliz si Gaara al menos lo usara para presumirlo.

Si al menos le permitiera no sentirse tan oculto.

—Procura vestirte un poco al menos— Gaara ya tenía una fragancia fresca a su alrededor, sus cabellos rojos estaban mojados y opacos, con su insipiente voz que sonaba a orden –Inventa que te quedaste a dormir o algo, no quiero a mi madre despotricando de nuevo en contra mío por no guardar la imagen y meter a todo dios a mi cama.

Quemaba, cada palabra entraba por sus oídos y era como fuego en su estómago. Sai se vio tentado a golpearlo, a cerrarle la boca, por que bien hacía Gaara en callar. Por que cuando hablaba dolía, cuando pronunciaba palabras formando una oración, lastimaba. Así que a cambio abrazó un poco la almohada, apretó los puños con fuerza y rió, descaradamente.

—Hablas como si tu madre viniera a darte el beso de buenos días, todo los días.

—Las empleadas son muy chismosas— Esta vez Gaara sonó severo, seguramente lo miraba con odio guardado y Sai se regocijaba ante aquello. Bien, al menos algo más que deseo lograba despertar en el muchacho de ojos claros –Solo haz lo que te digo. No la quiero dándose golpes de pecho como si ella tuviera la calidad moral para decirme que hacer.

Continuó dándole la espalda, no se molesto en palabras de adiós que sobraban y además los hacía sentir incómodos ¿Qué importaba si él se quedaba tirado en esa cama con los restos de sus pobres sentimientos que jamás eran suficientes? ¿Qué importaba si Gaara se marchaba como siempre, igual que siempre?

Sai ya estaba acostumbrado, debía estarlo.

Aún así, cuando la puerta se cerró y Gaara salió, un suspiró abandonó su cuerpo y él prefirió sumirse en la inconsciencia del sueño. Al diablo con todo, y con el mismo Gaara. Que lo encontrara desnudo de nuevo si volvía. Justo ahora nada más le importaba.

…

…

…

…

—¡Despiértate!

Kiba se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, ese cuerpo que yacía desparramado sobre la cama, con los brazos estirados y las piernas de igual forma. Naruto emitió un quejido, sonoro y adolorido mientras sus manos buscaban golpear algo, preferiblemente la cara de Inuzuka.

—¡Kiba, ya. Salte!

La risa fresca de Kiba hizo a Naruto girar de inmediato y no sentirse tan enojado como pensó que lo estaría cuando su amigo le sonrió con todos los dientes y ese estupendo buen ánimo que Naruto casi había perdido durante la noche anterior.

—Es tarde, son casi las dos de la tarde, ¿qué esperas para levantarte?

Naruto recorrió la habitación con la mirada y descubrió a Shikamaru sentándose en la cama cerca de sus pies —¿Te sientes mejor?

—Un poco, si.

Kiba en cambio giró de un lado a otro —¿Mejor? ¿Pasó algo ayer en la noche?

—Si— Naruto suspiró –Bueno, no realmente. Solo me sentí un poco abrumado.

Las palabras de Tenten golpearon otra vez su dignidad.

Así que Naruto decidió mejor mover su cabeza un poco y sacudir sus cabellos.

—Ya no importa.

—Ayer le pregunté a mis padres sobre la candidatura de tu papá— Kiba balanceó un poco sus piernas, desinteresado al parecer –Dicen que tu padre ha sido un astuto ente dentro de la política durante los últimos años y que ya era previsto que se lanzaría a candidato. Aunque el apoyo de Uchiha definitivamente lo pone por encima de los demás candidatos.

Otra vez ese apellido, Naruto no pudo evitar esa molestia en su nuca que se esparció y fue a dar por toda su espalda.

—¿Desde cuando te interesa la política, Kiba?

Shikamaru sonrió e Inuzuka solo rió bajito.

—Bueno, mi amigo posiblemente en un futuro sea el hijo del presidente, debo estar preparado.

Naruto no quería hablar de eso, ni siquiera pensar que últimamente todos hablaban de su padre, que lo mencionaban por todos lados y él quedaba relegado incluso entre sus amistades.

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

Por un instante los ojos de Shikamaru y Kiba lucieron sorprendidos, sin embargo fue Kiba el primero en sonreír amable y golpear un poco su brazo.

—De acuerdo— Accedió —¿Cuántas chicas bonitas viste ayer en la recepción?

—Uff… ¿por dónde empiezo?

Justo en ese instante Shikamaru se sintió complacido, Naruto recuperaba ese tono vivaz en la voz que despertaba cuando hablaba de chicas y sus ojos se iluminaban. Borraba esa muestra apática de las facciones de Uzumaki que rara vez combinaban en su rostro y lo transformaban en alguien que él ya no conocía y que difícilmente podía manejar.

…

…

…

…

—Ayer conocí a Naruto.

Itachi blandeó su raqueta ávidamente, el golpe directo hacía la pelota colorida logró que rebotara contra el suelo antes de ir directo a su hermano del otro lado de la cancha. La expresión estoica de Sasuke, concentrado en devolverle con la misma fuerza la impulsividad

—Es un idiota.

—Al contrario— Itachi repuso con más fuerza, brincando por encima de los diez centímetros –Es demasiado imponente, aunque no lo parezca al primer contacto.

Sasuke sonrió –Las personas se equivocan, hermano— Y volvió a dar con la raqueta al color verde encendido de la pelota –Aunque nunca creí que tu fueras una de ellas.

—Tu eres quien se equivocaba, Sasuke— Itachi corrió, con su brazo estirado y toda la fuerza que pudo acumular en ese balanceo que logró –Lo estás subestimando.

La pelota pasó tan cerca de su rostro que Sasuke sintió los mechones de su cabello agitarse violentamente ante la agresividad con la que había cortado al viento con su paso, su rostro rojo por la agitación y el sol que daba directo a su rostro mientras Itachi sonreía victorioso.

—Gané.

Sasuke bufó, con la mirada puesta del otro lado de la cancha en tanto Itachi se agachaba a tomar un poco de agua. Respiraba todavía agitado cuando el mayor pasó a su lado, moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro, más que cansado, satisfecho.

—Me debes una cena muy costosa.

—Te debo varias, el problema es que nunca sales.

Itachi sonrió –Soy un hombre ocupado— Y se alzó de hombros cuando vio al menor rodar los ojos mientras entraba en la residencia donde las empleadas ya se encontraban terminando de limpiar a esas horas del día. Pudo sentir esa aura y esa tensión controversial de Sasuke mientras perdía la coordinación tan sutilmente cuando le habló de Uzumaki.

Conocía a su hermano, más de lo que se conocía a si mismo. Tan predecible y manipulable de lo que el mismo Sasuke imaginaba. Aunque a Itachi no le interesa aquello por el momento. Y es que la imagen que uno tenía de si mismo, distaba tanto de la que mostraba o la que realmente era, que Itachi podía casi estar seguro de cuan peligroso podía ser alguien como Naruto en la vida de un Uchiha.

…

…

…

…

—Solo digo que esta fiesta puede ser un buen momento.

—Que no estamos saliendo.

Shikamaru lo recalcó, como una lección aprendida mientras escuchaba las risas de Naruto y Kiba a su alrededor de camino a la casa de Temari. Esa que quedaba tan convenientemente cerca de Shikamaru.

—¡Naruto!

Ino había llegado hasta ellos, en su vestido ceñido de color purpura, su cabello rubio recogido y los mechones que caían sueltos lograron arrancar exhalaciones de sorpresa por parte de los tres, Sakura sin embargo rodó los ojos, cruzada de brazos y meneando un poco su cabello.

—Dejen de ser tan babosos— Habló, con sus pasos lentos y seguros mientras ignoraba al restos de los presentes, sus tacones ligeros haciendo el eco apropiado y su maquillaje ligero haciendo que su sonrisa se plasmara inocente y divertida —¿Cómo has estado Naruto?

Se leía la sobriedad en el ambiente, Naruto sonrió, tan genuinamente como no lo hacía en un tiempo.

—Muy bien, Sakura. Extraño no verte por todos lados para que asista a las clases y cumpla con mis tareas.

—Oh, vamos— Sonrió –De seguro ya encontraras a otra mandona por ahí.

—No, Sakura. Nadie es cómo tu— Un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la muchacha y Naruto sonrió un poco más –Ya sabes, nadie tiene ese carácter tan particular.

Sakura esta vez enarcó una ceja —¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Ah?— Naruto sopesó las posibilidades de su comentario, el error repentino y la asesina mirada de la muchacha frente a él –No… No es lo que crees… Yo solo quería decir que… Bueno tú siempre eres tan… Tú— Miró hacía un lado y otro, y los tres muchachos ya se encontraban caminando hacía el lugar ruidoso a pocos metros. Traidores y cobardes amigos suyos.

—¡Naruto…!

El grito de Sakura fue fuerte, y esta vez sus tacones resonaron con fuerza mal intencionada.

Naruto corrió. ¿Qué más le quedaba?

…

…

…

…

—Sakura sigue siendo igual de agresiva.

Se lamentó Naruto, sobando un poco su brazo derecho y fingiéndose lamentable.

—¿Y que esperabas?— Razonó Shikamaru –Tampoco es que no la hayas visto por demasiado tiempo. Apenas tres meses y algo más.

—Es decir las vacaciones y la primera semana de clases— Kiba sonrió –Aún así es bastante bonita, e Ino demasiado sexy. Que buenas amistades que tengo.

Naruto rió un poco. Dentro de la casa la gente ya se estaba aglutinando, las risas, la música, el baile. Poco a poco el lugar se animaba y las escaleras estaban prohibidas para todos, la piscina a disposición y por alguna razón Naruto seguía sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar.

—Ino ya encontró pareja— Suspiró Kiba, señalando a la muchacho a lo lejos, acompañada por un muchacho alto y de cabellos oscuros –Mmh… Y yo que la había invitado para bailar con ella.

—¿Quieres salir con Ino?— Se sorprendió Naruto —¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—No quiero salir con ella— Se apresuró a decir Inuzuka –Es solo que esta es una fiesta de universitarios, el único con suerte aquí es Shikamaru al parecer. Y quería a una chica bonita a la cual presumir mientras todos se divertía.

Shikamaru negó suavemente con el vaso de coctel en las manos y las luces ya apagadas, tintineando casi al son de la música.

—¡Itachi!

Naruto se enderezó de inmediato ¿No se suponía que Itachi era demasiado ocupado?

¿Qué diablos hacía ahí?

Pero lo primero que capturaron sus ojos fue la espalda descubierta de la sensual Temari mientras abrazaba al muchacho por el cuello y él sonreía tan mínimamente que incluso podía considerarse un logro. Llamando la atención, robando miradas.

A lo lejos, luego del grito de la muchacha rubia, continuaron hablando un rato, pequeños gestos y asentimientos que clavó un silencio entre los tres, hasta que finalmente Kiba trató de fingirse despreocupado mientras bebía un poco de cerveza.

—¿Y… ya la saludaste?

Shikamaru cerró un poco su chaqueta –Aún no.

—Pues hazlo, tú mismo dijiste que los Uchiha eran alta alcurnia.

—Que Temari y yo no estamos saliendo.

La voz de Nara sonó aburrida y casi por instinto ya había bebido su coctel entero.

—Shikamaru— La presencia de Temari fue capaz de detener la conversa, sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa deliberadamente cautivadora mientras se acercaba y se abría paso entre los tres, con Itachi siguiéndole los pasos –Me asustaste— Sonrió un poco más–Creí que no vendrías.

—Sería irrespetuoso no venir cuando te tomaste la molestia de invitarme.

Temari rió –Vaya, que formalidad— Se acercó unos pocos pasos, lo suficiente como para acercarse al menor y besar un poco su mejilla –Bienvenido. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Unos amigos quieren conocerte.

Kiba y Naruto compartieron miradas, sonrisas cómplices mientras bajaban la cabeza discretamente ante lo tenso que se había puesto Shikamaru con aquello. Era como ver una faceta todavía desconocida de Shikamaru que lo volvía todo un poco más divertido.

—Claro, mira te presento a unos amigos. Kiba y Naruto.

—Oh, hola.

Temari sorprendió, con ese saludo tan occidental mientras besaba las mejillas de los dos muchachos que sonrieron nerviosos antes la cercanía de la muchacha y su olor refrescante a vainilla. Dulce y maduro que los dejó lo suficientemente aturdidos.

—Se los devuelvo en unos minutos.

Temari tomó de la mano de Shikamaru, empezando a arrastrarlo hacía donde había demasiada gente. Perdiéndose entra la multitud. Naruto entonces sacudió un poco su mano.

—Si, claro. Llévatelo.

—Y si no nos los devuelves, solo hazlo feliz.

Kiba rió, al igual que Naruto mientras chocaban sus manos y notaban recién la presencia imponente presencia de Itachi, quien de seguro si los había escuchado.

—Bien— Había empezado a hablar el mayor –Es bueno verte de nuevo.

Naruto sonrió y Kiba lo codeó un poco.

—Oh, lo conocí ayer en la noche, en lo de mi padre.

Kiba asintió y de pronto se sintió muy incómodo –Eh, creo que iré a ver que hace Sakura.

Naruto trató, lo más discretamente posible de agarrar a Kiba por la camisa, no, por favor, más soledad con un Uchiha no era lo que precisamente necesitaba. Pero Lamentablemente Inuzuka fue más rápido y escapó.

—Supe que mañana irán a mi casa— Trató de esparcir la incomodidad Naruto –Tu padre y el mío hablaran de no se qué cosas importantes.

—Negocios y tratos de política. Kakashi es un estupendo guía de campaña.

Naruto asintió un poco –Si, papá habla muy bien de él.

—¿Aún no lo conoces?— Itachi se acercó un poco, tomando un coctel en la barra detrás de Naruto –Es un tipo bastante interesante. Pero muy bueno en lo que hace.

—Hablas como si lo interesante fuera malo.

—En ocasiones tampoco es bueno.

Itachi sonrió un poco extendiéndole un coctel al rubio quien lo miró curioso.

—Oh, no gracias. El licor y yo no nos llevamos bien.

—Naruto— Pronunció Itachi –Créeme, lo necesitas. Ayer casi te ahogas con tus propios pensamientos.

Y eso fue aturdidor.

¿Cómo sabía Itachi el estado en que se encontraba?

Como fuera, el primero de sus errores quedó marcado desde el momento exacto en que sus dedos tocaron el frío vidrio de la copa extravagante y colorida que Itachi le ofrecía desde la barra. ¿Qué mas daba? Era joven, y estaba estresado.

…

…

…

…

—¿Otra vez?

Tenten se cruzó de brazos, con el frio viento sacudiendo un poco sus cabellos y un suspiro que más sonaba a resignación que a molestia. Sai estaba frente a ella, con un jean cualquiera y una camisa oscura que de pronto lo hacía ver tan sencillo y acabado, con esa expresión parca y desdeñosa.

—Sai…— Volvió a hablar, antes de que el muchacho la cortara.

—Solo no quiero estar solo— El hecho de que Sai lo admitiera había bajado sus defensas. Tenten se odió por idiota, la más idiota de todas. Comprendía sin necesidad de excusas baratas, sin saberse la historia que había acontecido en esta ocasión y aún así caminó a abrazarlo –Siento ser tan egoísta.

—Está bien— Susurró cerca de su oído –Supongo que por encima de todo, somos amigos.

Sai subió sus brazos poco a poco.

—Tenten…

—Debes alejarte de él— Sonó preocupada, vacilante y un poco dolida –Solo te haces daño.

—Lo sé— Murmuró entonces –Y eso solo lo hace peor todavía.

…

…

…

…

Para la medianoche Gaara por fin había arribado a la casa de su padre.

Aquel lugar que había dejado de pisar hace mucho tiempo, al que estaba acudiendo únicamente por petición de su hermana. No le gustaba conducir, pero tenía que hacerlo sino quería cruzar palabras más allá de las debidas con los empleados que correrían a hablar con su madre. Odiaba pedir favores, eso y muchas cosas más.

—Gaara.

Kankuro apareció entre la gente y Gaara asintió sutilmente.

—Hola, hermano.

—¿Podrías al menos mostrar un poco de entusiasmo al verme?

Kankuro lo estrechó entre sus brazos, olía a licor y su fuerza exagerada le hizo notar que hace mucho estaba bebiendo, olía a perfume dulce, seguramente de alguna chica que había conocido por ahí, pero Gaara prefirió no mencionar absolutamente nada.

—Sabes que hablar no es lo mío.

Kankuro sonrió. Negando un poco mientras levantaba la mirada y sus ojos prácticamente brillaban al distinguir a una bella muchacha a lo lejos.

—¡Sora! ¿Hace cuanto llegaste?

—No hace mucho.

Y a pesar de la distancia la muchacha se detuvo para hablarle y hasta sonreírle, Kankuro entonces miró a su hermano y sonrió un poco más.

—Ya vuelvo.

—Tómate tu tiempo.

Principalmente Gaara no tenía la intención de quedarse más allá de lo necesario. Apenas hacer acto de presencia frente a su hermana y arrastrar al olvido el intento de ella por mejorar su inexistente sociabilidad.

—¡Gaara~!

Giró sorprendido, o asustado, o inestable.

Pero una mata de cabellos rubios se posó muy cerca de su rostro mientras el muchacho colocaba su rostro demasiado cerca de su cuello descubierto y reía tontamente, abrazado a su cuello, con el olor a licor aturdiendo sus fosas nasales.

—Pero, ¿qué…?— Lo alejó un poco, con el entrecejo arrugado y la sonrisa bobalicona del rubio lo hizo acentuar su expresión molesta —¿Uzumaki?

—Gaara~

Naruto rió estruendosamente, alargando demasiado las vocales y sacudiéndose incluso, aún demasiado cerca.

—Oye, Uzumaki…

—Tu nombre esa raro… Gaara~ ¡Oye!— Naruto se repuso con sus ojos turbados y algo indecisos —¿No que te ibas al extranjero?

—Bueno, se canceló el viaje y…

—¡Las diapositivas!— Uzumaki por fin lo soltó, palmeando sus manos y recordando algo al parecer –No las he hecho todavía.

—¡Que viva la música!

Todos parecieron entusiasmarse con el grito de aquel muchacho sobre las escaleras que se había sacado la camisa y la había hecho girar sobre su mano, haciendo sentir a Gaara algo muy parecido a la vergüenza ajena, aunque Naruto pareció experimentar lo mismo mientras tapaba su rostro y se escondía tras su espalda.

—Oh, no. Cúbreme.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Es Kiba. Mi amigo.

Eso. Ni siquiera le extraño.

Aunque la gente, ya lo suficientemente ebria comenzó a saltar y corear la canción que había salido. Gaara suspiró, apesadumbrado y aburrido. Al parecer tenía que posponer por un rato saludar a su hermana y…

—Gaara~

—¡¿Quieres dejar de decir mi nombre como si fueras un maldito actor porno?!

Gritó, fuera de sus cabales. Sorprendiéndose demasiado ante los impulsos de su voz y esa reacción que parecía tan suya. Naruto había abierto los ojos bastante, pero luego de un mortal silencio. Su garganta afloró una risa molesta y estridente.

—¡Eres muy divertido, Gaara!

Y nuevamente se colgó de su cuello.

Otra vez suspiró muy cerca de su oído. Y Gaara odió a su hermana por obligarlo a llegar hasta ese punto. Con Naruto y su balbuceo incesante.

Tan molesto e inapropiado… tan Naruto.

…

…

**Fin de la Primera Parte del Séptimo Día**

…

…

…

_Lamento mucho la demora, me encontraba de viaje._

_Pero ahora si continuaré con las actualizaciones regulares, por ahora, ya que este capitulo también se me hizo largo, aquí está la primera parte de la dichosa fiesta. Y ya veremos como van relacionándose esos adolescentes en una fiestas de adultos xD_

_Más adelante se verá como Naruto llego a ese estado, tan particular…_

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, siempre me complace leer sus opiniones y recomendaciones, me ayudan bastante a mejorar ;)_

**Bel's Corpse:** Antes que nada muchas gracias, por el comentario y el favorito ;D

La verdad intento hacer la historia lo más coherente que puedo y sin desviarme demasiado aunque a veces me resulte un poco difícil. Y te cuento que un inicio la historia de la bitácora iba a ser precisamente así. Pero de repente hubo una iluminación y parejas que me hubiera gustado abarcar más, por eso decidí hacerlo mejor de ésta forma. Hay varias parejas en las que me gustaría profundizar. Espero que este nuevo capitulo también te halla gustado como el anterior.

_El resto de los comentarios los respondo por interno. Saludos~_


	8. Día 7 —Parte 2—

_**Silogismos del día**_

_Ó cómo aprender de los tratados_

_**Día Siete —Parte 2—**_

…

…

…

…

—¡Entonces ese día aprendí a andar en bicicleta...!

Gaara respiró profundo por quinta ocasión. Naruto hablaba demasiado, sus manos se movían constantemente y era hasta insulso saber que pasaba por esa cabeza mientras el muchacho divagaba entre sus antiguos amigos y lo mucho que odiaba su situación actual.

Lo definió, como esas causas perdidas que tantas veces han pasado por su vida y ahora lo atiborran de culpas por no haber podido hacer cuando tuvo el tiempo de hacerlo, Naruto se sacude con su risa provocada por algún comentario propio que le sabe gustoso a su ánimo extraño y cambiante.

Pero Gaara odia las multitudes.

Y justo en aquel lugar hay demasiada gente como para que él logre sentirse cómodo, mucho menos si Naruto continua haciéndose el tonto y su olor a licor lo confunde.

—Creo que lo mejor será llevarte a casa.

—No— Naruto mueve la cabeza, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara y de pronto descubriera que eso no es lo que quería desde un inicio –Yo quiero seguir en la fiesta.

—Entonces hazlo lejos de mí.

Sobre el pequeño sillón, dentro de la algarabía y la bulla, Gaara se deshace del agarre del rubio que parece sorprendido por su movimiento y sus palabras –No puedes dejarme solo— Lo dice como si fuera obvio –No conozco a nadie y no sé donde están mis amigos.

Lo primero que Sabaku piensa, es que ellos _tampoco_ son amigos.

—Voy a buscar a tus amigos— Miente, con una sonrisa mínima en el rostro que se le hace costumbre cuando no quiere preocupar a alguien, o desea un extracto de confianza –Vuelvo en seguida.

—No vas a volver— Naruto se levanta sobre sus rodilla, sobre el mullido sillón ocupado hace un rato por ambos –No conoces a mis amigos.

Naruto ríe como si no se sintiera ofendido y vuelve a respirar hondo por que si continua así puede fácilmente dejar sin aires a sus pulmones.

—Tienes razón— Gaara está resignado, vuelve a sentarse junto a él y la culpa por una extraña razón pesa, no puede dejarlo solo —¿Cómo los ubico?

—Pues uno es Kiba— Gaara recuerda al muchacho ebrio en su totalidad y deduce que no es una opción –El otro es Shikamaru.

—¿Cómo es él?

—¿Kiba o Shikamaru?

—Shikamaru obviamente, el otro está peor que tú.

Tuerce un poco la boca mientras ve al dichoso Kiba bailar sin camisa entre un montón que se encuentra en su mismo estado, sacude un poco la cabeza y mira a Naruto –Pues él tiene el cabello oscuro, ojos negros, y es muy serio.

Lo odia, o al menos empieza a hacerlo, ¿cómo pretende que ubique a un tipo con características tan comunes?

—Naruto no…— Recuerda entonces que no puede razonar con él –Olvídalo, creo que lo mejor es llevarte arriba.

—¿Dónde?

Naruto parpadea lento, con su puño tapando un poco sus ojos mientras parece alicaído y Gaara puede entender fácil que el muchacho apenas y ha tomado en esta ocasión, que no sabe de vicios y obviamente no es su fuerte, peor aún cuando se ha recostado sin cuidado y colocado la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

—Maldición…— Mastica con esfuerzo sus palabras, tratando de ubicar a Kankuro para que lo ayude a subir al muchacho a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Pero Gaara está solo, como usualmente suele estarlo y ya parece acostumbrado —¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

…

…

…

…

—¿Qué tal dormiste?

Shikamaru abrió los ojos cuando el aroma del café llegó a sus sentidos y de pronto la voz suave de Temari sonó cerca de dónde se encontraba. Fue cuando se percató que había amanecido y que en algún momento había disfrutado suficiente de la fiesta como para no recordar en qué momento había caído sobre la cama.

—Buenos días— Susurró bajo, sentándose en la cama y mirando la sonrisa agradable que Temari le regalaba, mientras vestía cuidadosa su pijama —¿En qué momento dormí?

—Cuando los últimos invitados se estaban yendo. No podías llegar así a tu casa así que te ofrecí dormir en una de las habitaciones y apenas caíste sobre la cama te quedaste dormido.

Las piernas de Temari estaban descubiertas, el pequeño pantalón que llevaba puesto estuvo a la vista en cuanto cruzó una de sus piernas y se arrimó contra la cama.

—Un momento… ¿dónde están Kiba y Naruto?

Por un momento Temari pareció confundida –Oh, si. Tus amigos— Mordió su labio inferior recordando –El castaño está abajo en algún sillón, pero el rubio no tengo la menor idea, luego de que empezamos a bailar no volví a verlo más. Incluso Kankuro me comentó que había visto a mi hermano, peor nunca lo vi.

Shikamaru sacudió sus cabellos, Naruto que era quien más debía estarse tranquilo era del que menos información tenía.

—Necesito ubicarlos y…— De repente una conclusión llegó a su mente —¡Oh, maldición! No avisé en mi casa que no llegaría a dormir. ¡Mis padres van a matarme!— Cayó contra el suelo en cuanto empezó a buscar su celular, el que reposaba en la mesita de noche junto a la cama.

Temari sonrió divertida, los nervios del muchacho menor se le antojaban adorables mientras se movía de un lado a otro practicando lo que debería o no decir cuando llegara el momento de marcar el nefasto número. Pero su piel palideció en cuanto vio el celular y notó las llamadas perdidas. Temari entonces no pudo ocultarlo y rió contagiada por la actitud extravagante que Nara Shikamaru por primera vez le demostraba.

…

…

…

…

—Kiba…

Era como un susurro lejano, igual que un sueño mal ubicado que lo dejaba estacionado en medio de la nada, mientras Inuzuka se aferraba a lo que más deseaba. Seguir soñando.

—Kiba.

La voz parecía más seria. Más estoica a cada momento y él solo cerraba los ojos como si el incipiente dolor de cabeza lo torturara y de pronto hasta respirar le resultara fastidioso.

—¡Kiba, maldición! ¡Ya despierta!

Entonces el golpe llegó, un pie contra su indefensa espalda que lo hizo caer del sillón en el que cómodamente se había encontrado recostado y todos los males cayeron por su propio peso. Le dolía la cabeza, la espalda, los hombros y la garganta. Era un conjunto de daños a su estado corporal que no parecía querer repetir nunca más en su vida mientras parpadeaba desorbitado y veía la luz entrar por las grandes ventanas en ese lugar que desconocía frente a una bella rubia y un singular y molesto mejor amigo.

—¿Shika..maru?

Su voz sonaba rasposa. Había dormido sin camisa y seguramente se había resfriado como nunca antes mientras le dolía aún más su zona derecha en la espalda. Tenía nauseas repentinas y un malestar propio de esos que te hace desear seguir en la inconsciencia.

—Claro que soy yo, idiota. ¿Dónde está Naruto?

—¿Me viste cara de su niñero?— Arrugó el entrecejo, todavía sentado en el suelo y con el estómago revuelto por completo –Diablos, un baño.

Miró directamente a Temari quien solo estiró su mano hacía uno de los pasillos y él solo salió corriendo hacía ese lugar. Nunca más, nunca más en su vida volvería a probar vodka.

…

…

…

…

—¿A qué te refieres con _acompañarlos_?

Fugaku era de esos hombres que infundían respeto casi por inercia, como si su presencia bastara y el resto tuviera que acomodarse a la idea de lo que sus voluntades dictaran. Mikoto era una mujer ideal e Itachi el hijo perfecto. Pero Sasuke siempre había sido rebelde.

Sasuke tenía esa actitud tan propia, tan voluptuosa que indudablemente le recordaba a él mismo cuando tenía su edad y odiaba que quebrantaran sus preceptos. El menor de sus hijos siempre había sido autosuficiente, parco en sus acciones, como si el peso de su apellido le estorbara y solo quisiera desprenderlo de sus venas como muestra de osadía.

—Vamos a comer con la familia de Uzumaki, es obvio que si Mikoto, Itachi y yo vamos. Tú deberías acompañarnos.

—Debería, pero no estás contando con que ya puedo tener planes.

Itachi había dejado el diario de lado en cuanto las voces de su padre y Sasuke se habían encontrado. Desayuno apenas ameno mientras Mikoto se tensaba sin decirse todavía de que lado ponerse mientras el menor fruncía el ceño y Fugaku empezaba a cerrar el puño.

—Sasuke deja de portarte como si tuvieras cinco años. Son tratados importantes.

—No necesito tener ochenta años para pedirte que respetes mi decisión de no querer ir a algún lado.

Itachi se cansó, como se cansa de las necesidades de Sasuke por dejarle en claro a Fugaku que no es una marioneta. Como se ceguera al no ver más allá de sus propios intereses y olvidar que todos necesitan moverse al mismo nivel para aprender lo que en un futuro van a necesitar aplicar.

Sasuke es como un niño de cinco años.

Indefenso, inconsciente y malcriado.

Todavía no sabe nada de la vida y pretende que lo sabe todo, no ha madurado, fuma y se visualiza enigmático pretendiendo que la vida es difícil cuando en realidad no ha sufrido. Cuando ha tenido el cariño de una madre amorosa y la influencia de un padre estricto. Cuando ha tenido todos los caprichos y no le ha faltado nada.

Aún así, Sasuke es como un niño de cinco años.

Se queja de lo que no tiene, y se ciega ante lo que ya posee.

…

…

…

…

Cuando Naruto por fin abre los ojos, lo primero con lo que se encuentra es con Gaara y su rostro limpio y lozano, sus parpados cerrados y su cabello rojo mientras inadecuadamente piensa en que ese tipo de piel no puede ser propia de un chico. No, cuando las chicas se esfuerzan tanto por tenerla así, y a él parece no costarle.

Luego reacciona, se levanta apresurado, asustado con las manos sobre su ropa. La idea loca por su cabeza mientras respira aliviado al notar su ropa en su lugar y a Gaara dormido sobre la cama casi sin desarreglar, ocupando apenas un pequeño espacio sobre ella. Nota su cuerpo menudo, Gaara es delgado y liviano.

—¿Qué hago aquí?

Es la primera duda, tal vez la principal. Recuerda haberse quedado con Gaara, haber establecido que buscarían a sus amigos, pero no puede entender cómo le ha hecho Gaara para subirlo hasta ahí. Y de paso, por supuesto, como debería ser, le duele la cabeza horrores y gracias a los cielos no tiene nauseas.

Itachi le había dado un par de copas, luego lo habían llamado y habían tenido que despedirse. Rato después Gaara apareció. Naruto sacude sus cabellos y busca el celular en el bolsillo. No parece perdido y su madre parece haberlo llamado como a las siete de la mañana y ya son casi las diez. Bendita Kushina que al menos hoy no pudo dañar su sueño cansado.

El teléfono vibró en sus manos, como si hubiera esperado a que se levantara y gracias a eso casi lo perdió de su agarre, pero Gaara lo escuchó y pareció despertar.

—Contesta eso.

Y parece determinado a no levantarse todavía, por que se mueve sobre la cama con el entrecejo arrugado y agarrando como puede un poco de la sábana sobre la cama para taparse.

—¿Hola? ¿Shikamaru?

—¡_Naruto!_— La voz del muchacho al otro lado suena aliviada, y es extraño por que rara vez Nara deja ver sus emociones tan abiertamente —_¿Dónde estás? Tu madre me mata si te metiste en problemas._

—Estoy bien, tranquilo— Sonríe un poco, sentándose sobre la cama y con el cabello alborotado –Estoy en…— Pero recuerda que no tiene la menor idea de dónde estás, así que sacude un poco a Gaara, a riesgo de ser golpeado en cualquier momento —¿Gaara donde estamos?

—En la casa de Temari, en mi habitación.

—De acuerdo…— Suena dudoso, antes de regresar el teléfono a su oído y escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Kiba que continúa preguntando por él –Estoy todavía en la casa de Temari.

—_¿Aquí?_— Shikamaru parece pensar un poco —_¿En dónde?_

Naruto muerde su labio inferior, sus palabras van a sonar muy mal –En la habitación de Gaara.

—_¿Disculpa?_— Shikamaru esta vez habla bajo —_¿Qué haces en su habitación? Dime que no hiciste algo estúpido._

—No— Habla velozmente –Estoy con él, me sentía mal y me trajo hasta acá.

—¡Naruto!

La puerta se abre y Naruto apenas puede ver a Temari con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de que Shikamaru aparezca e ingrese en la habitación con el celular en la mano y un Kiba en pésimo estado a la vista. Temari mira a su hermano dormir mientras se mueve incómodo ante la bulla y Naruto recién cae en cuenta que esa habitación de Sabaku es muy distinta a la que él conocía cuando lo visitó en su otra casa.

Shikamaru le habla de un montón de cosas, pero Naruto solo mira de soslayo a Temari que se ha sentado junto al espacio vacío que Gaara ha dejado mientras le contesta en monosílabos y la rubia parece contenta después de verlo luego de tanto tiempo.

Ser hermanos y estar separados debe ser difícil. Tener dos habitaciones y no ocupar ninguna debe serlo aún más. Por que ambas habitaciones de Gaara pueden estar repletas de lujos y sofisticación, pero ninguna tiene algo que identifique a Gaara, ninguna le pertenece. Ninguna es su lugar de descanso realmente.

…

…

…

…

—Ha sido un día horrible— Kiba apenas bebe un poco de jugo mientras balancea su cuerpo de un lado a otro, bañado y acicalado después de varias horas en las que hubiera dormido y descansado su cuerpo un poco. –Shikamaru se llevó una buena regañada.

Naruto asintió divertido, sentado junto al muchacho en aquel centro comercial mientras le daban las cuatro de la tarde para poder regresar a casa y que su madre ni siquiera tuviera la sospecha de que no habían tenido el valor para ir a la casa de Nara luego de no haber pasado la noche ahí.

—Pero fue una buena fiesta.

—Yo no podría definirla— Soltó Kiba –No recuerdo ni la mitad de lo que pasó ahí.

Naruto rió, con su amigo haciendo malas caras por el malestar que sentía y lo bien que tenía que fingir cuando llegara a casa para que no notaran su declive corporal y emocional ante la resaca. Sin embargo su vista se perdió entre la gente, entre esa bruma de sombras que parecían ajenas y que de pronto parecieron tomar color en cuanto vio a dos que se le hacían inevitablemente conocidas.

Sai estaba ahí, caminando tranquilamente con el celular en la mano y Tenten a su lado mientras parecían discutir de algo serio, ella se veía más bajita de la normal, seguramente sin tacos en sus zapatos y con su cabello recogido como siempre. Ni siquiera sabía que salían solos por ahí.

_Y eso usualmente solo lo hacen las parejas_.

Naruto se debatía entre conflictos cliché y testimoniales. Un chico y una chica no pueden salir solos y ser solo amigos. Así como a él no debería parecerle Gaara demasiado inverosímil cuando lo veía de cerca. Pero eran dos asuntos diferentes y su realidad lo trajo de vuelta cuando el celular sobre la mesa sonó y el perdió de vista a sus amigos que seguramente caminaban hacía el cine.

—¿Si?

—_¿Uzumaki?_

La voz al otro lado era fácilmente reconocible, pero él quiso negárselo, por que lo que menos deseaba era tener que hablar con él.

—Si, ¿quién habla?

—_Soy Uchiha, escucha ¿estás desocupado?_

Se mordió la lengua, miró a Kiba y el despojo humano que era en esos momentos. Sinceramente, cualquier cosa era mejor que su compañía, pero tampoco estaba tan desesperado.

—Estoy con un amigo.

—_Ya veo… Tengo hablar contigo. ¿A qué hora llegarías a tu casa?_

Naruto odiaba tener que llamar y esperar mientras Kiba hacía una escena por el viaje en auto igual que lo hiciera cuando recién se dirigieron hacía el centro comercial. Analizó la situación y pensó que si Sasuke _quería_ hablar con él, entonces tendría que pagar el precio.

—Estoy en el centro comercial del norte, ¿por qué no vienes a verme y charlamos? Además quedé de dejar a mi amigo en su casa. Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo mientras me ayudas con eso.

A Sasuke parecía no sonarle la idea, tardo bastante en volver a pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Estoy ahí en diez minutos, no demores que odio conducir a esta hora.

Naruto cayó en cuenta de que Sasuke ya tenía permiso mientras él apenas y andaba en bicicleta todavía. Escuchó el sonido apagado de la llamada colgada y suspiró mientras veía a su amigo dar pena sobre la mesa, murmurando cosas poco entendibles.

Sasuke iba a pedirle algo, de eso estaba seguro. No había otra razón por la que quisiera reunirse a _hablar_ con él. No eran amigos. Y valía la pena sacarle algo de provecho a su _amigo imaginario_, al menos frente a sus padres.

…

…

…

…

—Naruto, en verdad me siento mal.

Kiba habló y Sasuke lo miró de inmediato, con una mirada fundida en coraje y desprecio a lo que él únicamente sonrió divertido mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad sentado junto a Sasuke y Kiba se arrimaba como podía desde el asiento de atrás.

—¿Tenías que ser despreciable, verdad Uzumaki?

—Se siente mal, por eso debo llevarlo hasta su casa.

Sasuke condujo lento, por que sospechaba que Kiba en cualquier momento terminaría por decorar el interior de su auto y no habló palabra alguna. Aunque Naruto tampoco lo incitó a decir algo más mientras recorrían el camino hasta la casa de Kiba y él se entretuvo en el celular. Conversando con Shikamaru sobre todo lo que le habían dicho en casa por no llegar a dormir, con Sakura de programar una salida con todos los muchachos y con Ino que le preguntaba si armaría una fiesta por su cumpleaños.

—Gira a la derecha— La voz de Inuzuka, amortiguada por el cansancio y el estoicismo hizo a Naruto despegar la mirada del celular mientras reconocía el lugar y empezaba a despedirse de sus amigos por que sabía, que apenas Kiba bajara, Uchiha hablaría –Aquí, en el portón gris.

El auto de Sasuke se estacionó con cuidado y Kiba pronunció un escaso '_gracias_' que más bien sonó a lamento mientras Naruto sacudía su mano y Kiba solo viraba los ojos, dibujando una sonrisa falsa en su rostro para no mostrar lo jodido que se encontraba.

—Si ese tipo vomitaba en mi auto, me tendrías que pagar una tapizada entera.

Naruto regresó su mirada a Uchiha, con una ceja en alto y los brazos cruzados. Prefiriendo ignorar a lo que se refería –Entonces ¿qué querías decirme?

—Es sobre nuestra _amistad imaginaria_— Naruto miró a Sasuke inmediatamente, los pensamientos de Sasuke enlazados a los suyos a pesar de que nunca hubieran cruzado palabra sobre ello, logró sobresaltarlo —¿Qué pasa?

—No, nada— Se fingió despreocupado –Continúa.

—Aquella vez me ayudaste para que mi padre no se enterara que no éramos amigos o algo parecido. Necesito que sigamos fingiendo, al menos por un tiempo.

Naruto torció un poco la boca.

¿Por qué debía complicarlo tanto?

—Sería menos trabajoso si simplemente intentáramos llevarnos como gente.

—Tú mismo me dijiste que si no quería hablarte no lo hiciera.

—Pero esto es problemático, ¿no puedes simplemente decirle a tu padre que no te agrado y ya?

—Eso es más problemático que fingir una vez al mes que si congeniamos.

Sasuke conducía y lo miraba. Y eso lo ponía nervioso, por que odiaba que la mirada de Sasuke no estuviera en el camino, que se distrajera y terminaran empotrados en algún poste. Pero Sasuke parecía ser todo poderoso, por que giraba cuando debía y lo miraba. Frenaba de acuerdo los semáforos y continuaba hablando. Naruto era monofónico, apenas y podía con una actividad a la vez.

—Mañana iremos a almorzar a tu casa— Aclaró Uchiha de pronto cuando él se hubiera quedado sin argumentos y el silencio los hubiera abrazado –No quiero problemas con él.

—¿Y pretendes que te ayude?

Sonó burlón, cruzado de brazos todavía y mirando el camino.

—Lo sé, Uzumaki. En algún momento vas a necesitar mi ayuda.

Maldito prepotente. Sus ojos enfocaron el rostro fino del más alto, mientras una pequeña sonrisa alumbraba en su rostro, arrogante y suficiente como para que Naruto optara por negarse.

—Olvídalo.

—Tu padre es candidato a la presidencia ¿de verdad crees que seguirás teniendo la libertad que tenías?

Punto a su favor.

—Mira Uchiha, sabré valérmelas solo.

—Yo puedo ayudarte, y nuestros padres adoraran que nos llevemos tan bien. Te dejaré gozar de tu libertad y yo no tendré problemas con mis padres. Todos salimos ganando.

Era como hacer un pacto con el demonio, uno de rasgos definidos y voz profunda que podía conducir por las calles mientras le regalaba miradas de soslayo para establecer los puntos en los que creía ciegamente.

—¿Cumplirás con tu palabra?

—Un Uchiha siempre cumple con su palabra.

—No quiero la palabra de un Uchiha.

Sasuke pareció sorprenderse.

—Quiero que me des tu palabra. La palabra de Sasuke, por que no te creo al mismo nivel que Itachi.

Y las palabras de Naruto sonaron como el eco de una campana en la cabeza de Sasuke mientras frenaba el auto y lo miraba con odio, con uno que Naruto no había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar antes.

—¿Qué sabes tú de Itachi?

—Poco. Pero lo suficiente como para saber que él está al nivel de su apellido. Tú y yo seguimos siendo inmaduros.

—¿Quieres la palabra de un niño inmaduro entonces?

—Tú y yo estamos al mismo nivel, Sasuke. Confío más en alguien que es predecible para mi, que en alguien que sabe ya moverse entre la gente adulta que aún no conozco del todo.

Fue un pacto mudo. Sasuke volvió a encender el auto y Naruto pareció sumergirse en un silencio inusual para él mismo. No podía determinar la manera en que Naruto defendía su punto de vista, o cómo lo asumía a la hora de expresarlo. Pero cuando empezó a llegar y las calles se le hicieron conocidas, Naruto pareció relajarse y empezar a guardar su celular.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Naruto apenas hizo un gesto de asentimiento, bajó la cabeza y salió del auto a consciencia de que Sasuke no esperaría hasta que entrara a la casa y él mismo recordaba que no había logrado despedirse de Gaara. Sus padres no estaban, Kushina había salido con sus amigas y Minato solo andaba en una de sus tantas juntas irrevocables.

Tenía la sensación de problemas palpables en el aire, pero Naruto sabía, como conocía a sus padres, que si él no atraía problemas no era parte de su encanto y que si aún tenía la juventud de su lado, podía apelar a la inconsciencia.

…

…

…

…

_**Séptimo día de la bitácora**_

_He descubierto que el espécimen en cuestión es adaptable. _

_Busca beneficios y es capaz de vincularse con otros organismos._

…

…

…

…

**Fin de la Segunda Parte del Séptimo día.**

…

…

…

…

_Mis disculpas por haber demorado en actualizar, la universidad me tiene loca y en la oficina en la que trabajo, la otra secretaria se fue, así que estoy yo solita con todo el trabajo ahora y me ha resultado más pesado de lo que se imaginan. Pero ya logré adecuarme, y adecuar mi horario, así que me disculpo por la demorar y continuamos con las actualizaciones semanales sin problema ;)_

_Por cierto, de ahora en adelante los días de la bitácora empezaran a ser saltados. Ya tenemos grabada la primera semana de adecuación de Naruto cómo podrán ver, y detallar día a día luego sería tedioso, tanto como para ustedes como para mi, por que cómo se imaginaran no todos los días Naruto puede tener algo emocionante o relevante que hacer, así que ya que se instalo en su nueva vida, es hora de verlo avanzar. ;)_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, se les agradece un montón. Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier recomendación es bien recibida. ;D_


	9. Dia 8

**Como una mimesis de conjeturas**

_Ó como los problemas llegan de todos lados_

**Día Ocho**

…

…

…

…

—Usualmente están cosas no son tan molestas.

La voz de Itachi se pierde entre la mañana fría y las cortinas que se agitan hacía la pequeña sección en la que se encuentran sentados, compartiendo mesa y fingiendo que todo se encuentra dispuesto para que la comodidad no sea plena y sin embargo Naruto sonríe, con la pequeña botella de agua entre las manos y observa la postura firme pero elegante del mayor que a su lado solo observa el amplio césped en su residencia.

—¿No lo son?— Pregunta Naruto, con una ceja en alto mientras Itachi posa sus ojos en él –Sasuke parece odiarlas, ya sabes… Como si odiara convivir con el resto de gente.

—Sasuke es muy extraño.

Naruto no puede evitarlo, ríe a carcajadas casi sin percatarse del por qué de repente se siente tan ameno y divertido con Itachi, pero él solo sonríe un poco, con la comisura de sus labios apenas en alto mientras bebe un poco de agua.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Sasuke ha regresado del baño y en un pacto mutuo ambos prefieren omitir su conversación anterior. Itachi levanta los hombros y Naruto apenas sacude su mano.

—Nada… Solo charlábamos.

Sasuke de todas maneras no parece convencido. –Eres un asco mintiendo, Uzumaki.

—¿Uzumaki?— Itachi parece ligeramente sorprendido —¿Aún lo llamas por su apellido?

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué apenas en una semana fuéramos los mejores amigos?

Naruto rueda los ojos, evidenciando el tono ácido en el que Sasuke ha dejado escapar sus palabras y vuelve a perder los ojos por sus árboles pequeños en tanto los hermanos Uchiha retoman su partida de ajedrez sobre la pequeña mesa que comparten en el jardín.

Kushina y Mikoto parecen entretenidas en charlar en la cocina, y Minato junto a Fugaku se han encerrado en el estudio, absortos en una charla que a Naruto le pareció más aburrida que las mismas clases de Economía, sus pensamientos viajan de un lado a otro. Heridos y anclados en un instante que no le parece propio mientras espera y cree que más adelante a lo mejor pueda salir a divertirse.

—Joven— La voz suave de una de las empleadas lo hace regresar su atención al mundo que lo rodea y gira su cabeza un poco apenas, con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro.

—¿Si?

—Hay un joven preguntando por usted en la puerta, dice ser un compañero de su salón.

Naruto arruga un poco el entrecejo.

—Voy en seguida— Mira a Itachi que parece concentrado en el juego, y Sasuke de la misma forma. Cree innecesario dar excusas o decir algo que los alerte, pero de todas maneras es lo conveniente –Vuelvo en un momento. Alguien me está buscando.

Itachi es el único que asiente.

Y Sasuke, parco como siempre, apenas y suelta un pequeño 'Mmh' que puede o no, ser una respuesta.

…

…

…

…

—¿Sabaku?

Logró caminar sueltamente, justo frente al lugar donde el muchacho lo esperaba. Vestido con esa ropa de tela, tan formal, que Naruto odiaba y que parecía ajustarse también al prototipo que Gaara era. Con el chaleco oscuro y el resto de su cuerpo acorde a sus ojos fríos, mimetizados por la costumbre.

—Le pedí a Temari que me diera el número de Shikamaru— Habló Sabaku, casi sin problemas mientras se acercaba a él y estiraba la pequeña bolsa en sus manos –Pedir tu dirección fue demasiado fácil— Y entre las cosas que pudo imaginar. Naruto se descubrió sorprendido al encontrar sus llaves y reproductor. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlas perdido.

—Muchas gracias.

Su voz fue como un susurro, corroborando que le pertenecieran y luego mirando a Gaara quien parecía atento a sus reacciones.

—Eres muy molesto cuando bebes— Soltó de repente –No lo hagas seguido.

Naruto sonrió divertido, la expresión de Gaara podía estar vacía en ese momento, pero al menos no tenía esa rigidez que usualmente lo caracterizaba. Esos ojos claros lo atravesaban y por un instante, Naruto volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo extraño que lo había abrazado al despertar y ser él, lo primero con lo que se había encontrado esa mañana de sábado.

—No es como si bebiera demasiado o fuera a muchas fiestas.

—Mejor, no creo que seas de ese tipo.

Gaara lo soltó tranquilamente, revisando por un momento su celular. Naruto lo notó extraño, Sabaku miraba el celular fijamente antes de cansarse de escucharlo y finalmente desviar la mirada. Lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza, fue lo primero que dijo.

—¿Son tus padres?

—No, peor que eso— Admitió –Es Tenten. Odio sus regaños.

Naruto no logra entender por qué la muchacha tiene tanta confianza con alguien como Gaara y de repente vino a su mente, casi de la misma manera la imagen de Tenten y Sai en el centro comercial el día anterior.

—Oye…— La duda lo impacientaba —¿Tenten y tú tienen una relación o algo?

—Claro que no— Dijo el otro, completamente desconcertado por su deducción –Somos amigos o algo parecido.

¿Algo parecido?

¿Qué manera era esa de definir una amistad?

—¿Y Sai?

La pregunta salió impulsiva y Gaara entonces pareció demostrar algo, que fue difícil de determinar.

—¿Qué sucede con él?

—Bueno, Tenten y él parecen ser muy unidos. Supongo que tú y él… No sé, al menos se conocen.

Gaara era distante y misterioso, como esos enigmas que te rodean de pequeño donde todo luce un poco más complicado de lo usual. Mueve un poco su cuello y finalmente suspira. Olvida por un instante que Naruto está ahí por que murmura bajito y pierde su mirada.

—Éramos amigos.

—¿Eran?

La cabeza de Naruto trabajo rápido.

¿Puede Tenten estar involucrada ahora?

—Ahora no sé que somos— Gaara vuelve a ese semblante frío, tan carente de emociones que por un instante Naruto siente un vuelco en el estómago. Gaara es muy complicado, ajeno y extraño, como un horizonte que Naruto hasta ahora no había vislumbrado –Creo que es hora de irme.

—¿No quieres quedarte a almorzar?

La pregunta sale como un impulso, casi idiota de niño pequeño, mientras ahora Naruto aprieta sus puño y muerde su lengua por ser tan inconsciente, sin embargo Gaara suspira y mira su reloj, parece incluso pensarlo por un instante.

—Otro día, Uzumaki. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Aliviado, quizá por que aún le resulta incómodo compartir tantas cosas con alguien tan enigmático para él, Naruto asiente y lo acompaña hasta la puerta, lo ve bajar lo escasos escalones, con su ropa ligera pero sofisticada y sonríe un poco.

—¡Hey, Gaara!— Esos ojos claros vuelve a mirarlo y él sonríe un poco más ampliamente, el atrevimiento de su nombre sonando como eco entre ambos –Me aburrí de llamarte por el apellido, seremos compañeros por largo tiempo así que es mejor así, tú puedes llamarme Naruto.

—Pensaba hacerlo— Finalizó el otro, con una mínima sonrisa entre los labios –Gritaste mi nombre como ochenta veces en la fiesta el día anterior.

Las mejillas de Naruto se sonrojaron, una reacción que pocas veces su cuerpo había desarrollado mientras abría mucho los ojos y el calor subía por sus mejillas presa de un calvario que apenas recordaba y que Gaara parecía recordarlo mejor que nadie y sin embargo los pasos del otro avanzaron seguros hasta el carro que lo esperaba, Naruto cerró la puerta.

Tonto, tonto Naruto.

¿Por qué tenía que beber tanto la noche anterior?

…

…

…

…

—Es curioso.

—¿Qué es curioso?

Itachi cortó la carne con cuidado, Sasuke su lado bebía vino y Naruto lo miraba expectante esperando por esa respuesta que los cuatro mayores por suerte no habían escuchado mientras compartían la mesa durante ese día.

—La forma que tienes para relacionarte— Pronunció con cuidado, antes de que Naruto frunciera el ceño un poco más confundido de lo usual –No sabía que te llevaras tan bien con Sabaku no Gaara— Esta vez la atención de Sasuke por fin pareció posarse en ambos –Es un chico muy difícil, Kankuro y Temari son un poco más accesibles. Él sin embargo… es todo un misterio.

—Hablando de Temari— Naruto cambió de tema bruscamente, y ni siquiera se molestó en disimularlo —¿Qué hacías ese día en su fiesta?

—Oh, ¿no te lo contó?— Sasuke se había metido en la conversación casi sin pretenderlo –Ellos dos estuvieron comprometidos.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par, observando las facciones finas en el rostro de Itachi mientras permanecía erguido, sentado en aquella silla, justo como el tipo ideal y caballero con el que sueñan las mujeres como Ino o Sakura.

—Un momento— Sacudió un poco su cabeza —¿Comprometidos? ¿No están muy jóvenes?

—Es una tontería— Minimizo Itachi mientras tomaba entre sus manos la copa de vino –Nos comprometieron de pequeños, pero apenas cumplimos la mayoría de edad terminamos con todo eso, solo somos amigos.

—¿Los comprometieron de pequeños?— Naruto volvió a sacudir la cabeza y pestañear repetidamente —¿Aún hacen esas cosas?

—Más seguido de lo que tú crees.

El sabor amargo en la boca de Sasuke fue visible y Naruto prefirió no preguntar.

La risa de Minato fue audible, lo suficiente como para que los tres menores salieron de su charla y se fijaran un poco más en lo que los otros cuatro en la mesa conversaban entre espacios de tiempo, Naruto con las palabras de Sasuke revoloteando en su cabeza todavía impensable, todavía muy lejano.

…

…

…

…

Por alguna razón los padres de Sasuke habían congeniados con los suyos, el fin de semana, o lo que le quedaba de él se había reducido justo a esa reunión anticipada mientras pasaba el resto del tiempo que le quedaba en compañía de los dos hermanos Uchiha y él solo sacudía sus pensamiento de hacer algo divertido.

Sasuke era muy parco e Itachi aún lo intimidaba.

Así que Naruto rehuía de su realidad de vez en cuando, pasando mensajes a sus amigos y jugando en el celular cuando le placía y la charla moría para quedarse en un silencio agradable que para ninguno de los tres parecía ser incómodo.

Naruto recuerda, como se recuerdan lo buenos momentos, que cuando sus amigos van a casa, el lugar es un escándalo desde el momento que llegan, hasta el momento en que se van, y se sonríe mientras se encuentra en la sala y finalmente los padres parecen dispuesto a separarse de la otra familia.

—Ha sido un día agradable— Comenta Fugaku, con un aire satisfecho y un ligero toque de su mano en la de su esposa que a su lado sonríe amable y agradecida –Espero que todo lo que charlamos Minato sea productivo.

—Por supuesto que lo fue, no dudes que se lo plantearé a Kakashi.

Casi sin replica estrechan sus manos y Kushina y Mikoto comparten un beso en la mejilla, y los otros tres menores se levantan seguros de haber cumplido con su tarea de al menos no haberse la pasado tan mal, Itachi luce agradable y admirable mientras habla con Minato, con su voz graduada y su expresión aletargada y mucho más suave cuando se dirige a Kushina. Itachi es de esos tipos que sabe mantener su oligarquía por encima de todo.

—Joven Naruto— La voz de una de las empleadas suena discreta a su lado mientras aún los demás se despedían y él solo camina lento hacía ella.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tiene una llamada. Es del joven Deidara.

Naruto frunce el ceño, notando recién en ese momento el teléfono que la mujer lleva entre las manos. Deidara se había graduado el año anterior entre una fiesta asombrosa y con las notas suficientes como para que sus padres no le hicieran tanto escándalo. Su primo era eso cercano a la admiración rebelde y sin sentido para él. En medio de ese año sabático que decidió tomarse mientras recorría el mundo.

Agradeció con cuidado y tomó el teléfono entre sus manos, alejándose todavía un poco más, por que todo esto le resultaba demasiado extraño.

—¿Deidara?

—_¡Naruto! ¿Por qué demoras tanto en coger el maldito teléfono?_

—Discúlpame si estoy ocupado, idiota— Sonó lleno de reproche mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello y bufaba lo menos audible que podía —¿Qué sucede?

—_Necesito que me ayudes, es urgente. Y no tengo a quien más llamar._

—¿Y tus amigos?

—_Ese es el problema—_ Murmuró bajito el otro en un prologado silencio antes de volver a sonar alterado –_Luego te explico, ahora por favor ayúdame. No puedo llamar a mis padres o me cuelgan de la torre más alta que encuentren acá en Corea._

—¡¿Estás en Corea?!— Naruto tapó su boca casi de inmediato, mirando discretamente de un lado a otro temiendo que lo hubieran escuchado en medio de su escándalo —¿Qué quieres?

—_Necesito que me saques de la cárcel._

Todas las fuerzas permisibles se fueron en ese instante, los gritos, los reproches, incluso las dudas mientras trataba de asimilar las palabras que Deidara acababa de soltarle tan fácilmente y él solamente pudo apretar sus puños y dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

—¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!— Gritó sin percatarse del tono de su voz cuando seguramente el otro ya había alejado la bocina de sus oídos —¿Perdiste la cabeza? ¿Quieres morir? ¡¿Eh?!— Acercó la bocina a su boca, para que lo escuchar fuerte y claro y si era posible se quedara medio sordo —¿Cómo pretendes que te ayude si todavía soy menor de edad? Eres un verdadero imbécil.

Hubo silencio, un corto pero espacioso silencio antes de que la voz de Deidara se dejara escuchar.

—_¿Terminaste?— _Preguntó descaradamente –_Eso ya lo sé. Trae contigo aún amigo mayor que de seguro has de tener, tú, oh, rey de la sociabilidad. Pero ayúdame y que nadie más se entere. Por favor…_— Escuchó la voz de un tercero y Deidara volvió a hablarle esta vez mucho más rápido –_Estoy en Seúl, en la estación central de…_

El resto de información fue capturada demasiado pronto para su gusto y cuando finalmente el otro cortó, Naruto se quedó parado en medio de la nada con el teléfono todavía entre las manos y una punzada intensa de dolor de cabeza.

—Uzumaki….— Sasuke apareció, con su voz ensombrecida y su mirada tranquila mientras se acercaba a él y él todavía se quedaba como idiota parado en medio del pasillo, con el teléfono en la mano y mirando al otro como si fuera su única solución —¿Qué te pasa?

—Sasuke— Tragó fuerte, apaleando a su orgullo y mascullando las palabras con reserva –Necesito que me ayudes.

Fue demasiado rápido, el momento exacto en que la comisura de los labios de Sasuke se levantó y acomodo su postura, cruzado de brazos frente a él, como esperando desde hace mucho escucharlo y Naruto sintió, un estiramiento en su estómago que se asemejó bastante a las nauseas.

…

…

…

…

—¿Qué diablos hizo tu primo?

Itachi conducía, en medio de las calles poco abarrotadas de Tokio, con la excusa barata de que los tres irían al cine un rato, como si de pronto su amistad hubiera hecho una mella que no existía. Y Naruto se lamentó tantas veces tener que ayudar al idiota que tenía por primo, especialmente por tener que recurrir a alguien como Sasuke, quien en el asiento de atrás solo escuchaba y sonreía cada tanto.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te divierte lo de mi primo?— Lo acusó una vez su paciencia se hubiera terminado e Itachi pareció mirar con reproche al menor.

—No, pero es algo que no me sorprende en verdad.

Naruto frunció el ceño y regresó su mirada al mayor en ese automóvil.

—Seguramente fue algo estúpido, esta en la jefatura de policía, no lo han procesado ni nada, no es algo grave… Solo estúpido igual que él— Itachi lo miró un rato, antes de volver su mirada al camino mientras Naruto se cruzaba de brazos y murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

—¿Y cómo piensa que lo ayudes si eres menor? No puedes sacarlo de ahí.

—Lo sé…— Naruto pareció morder su labio un rato –Por eso me pidió que le pidiera ayuda a alguien mayor que no fuera de la familia.

Los ojos de Itachi volvieron a posarse sobre él, disminuyó incluso la velocidad y pareció analizar lo que le habían pedido, se estacionó un instante y Naruto sintió una vergüenza que antes no tenía. Itachi era diferente, muy diferente al resto de personas y pedir favores así lo hacía hundirse en su asiento apesadumbrado.

Un suspiro dio comienzo al momento en que Itachi encendió el auto otra vez y giró en la primera ocasión que tuvo, con una velocidad que tomó por sorpresa a los dos menores en el interior.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Las palabras de Sasuke fueron las primeras que se dejaron escuchar luego un largo rato.

—Al aeropuerto, tenemos que ver los horarios que hay para los viajes a Corea.

Sasuke levantó una ceja, mirando atentamente a su hermano mayor que ahora parecía concentrado en el camino. Los ojos de Naruto se encontraban posados en el rostro fino y masculino del otro, en la forma en que parecía concentrarse en lo que hacía. En una muda aceptación de ayuda que Naruto tanto requería.

…

…

…

…

_**Octavo día de la bitácora**_

_Sinceramente no sé que está pasando con esta investigación._

_No sé como he llegado hasta este punto, los organismos están reaccionando de maneras impredecibles._

…

…

**Fin del Octavo día.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Lamento mucho la demora, pero ando sin internet por cuestiones de problemas técnicos y estoy haciendo un super esfuerzo por colocarlos, molestando incluso a una amiga para que me ayude con estas cosas. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. ;) _


	10. Dia 9

**Si pierdo la paciencia**

_Es por que he olvidado que somos demasiado iguales_

**Día Nueve**

…

…

…

…

De pronto el mundo brillaba un poco más.

El frío de las calles parecía no ser molesto, los ojos de Naruto, cual niño pequeño se deslizaban por cualquier lugar y sus ojos se agrandaban en cuanto veía las vallas enormes con diferentes bandas, su interés crecía y su mente lamentaba no poder usar alguna de sus tarjetas sin ser descuidado.

Entonces encontraba pequeños y discretos lugares donde pagar con billetes sueltos que había tenido guardados por ahí y había cambiado en el aeropuerto. Pensaba en Kiba y Shikamaru, en llevarles algo agradable a sus amigos, a aquellos que siempre estaban ahí para él, pensó incluso en Sai, Tenten y hasta en Gaara. Oh, y la bella Hinata también.

Miraba los pequeños regalos, se deslizaba de un lado a otro y ajustaba el abrigo a su cuerpo, preguntaba por su precio y analizaba el pequeño objeto antes de asentir y extender un par de billetes al hombre que lo atendía.

—Oye idiota— Y la voz de Sasuke a su espalda sonó molesta, mientras lo miraba seriamente, aunque Naruto dudaba de su mirada al estar usando aquellas gafas de sol igual que su hermano, la presencia de ambos hermanos opacaba por mucho a Naruto y él prefería entonces caminar por su lado –No has venido de turismo.

—Lo sé— Admitió tranquilo, guardando en la funda los pequeños regalos que había alcanzado a adquirir –Pero al menos pienso sacarle provecho al mal rato.

Sasuke exhaló –Eres increíble.

Dudaba, que Sasuke estuviera diciéndolo como halago, así que optó por pararse de nuevo junto a Itachi, ante el muchacho que escribía algo en el celular mientras su cabello sutilmente recogido dejaba escapar pequeños mechones hacía adelante. La gente lo miraba, su perfil, su estatura, sus finos rasgos.

Itachi es de esos tipos que llama agradablemente la atención, las personas parecían pasar a su lado y pensar, rebuscando en sus memorias sino se trataba de algún famoso, el abrigo negro lo cubría y Naruto se sorprende cuando el mayor levanta la cabeza y le sonríe, tan maduro y agradable, que logra entender a esas chiquillas que han pasado entre risas a su alrededor.

—¿Listo?

Es como aire en sus pulmones.

Itachi es presencia, absoluta y asfixiante.

—Si.

Pero no puede determinar por que alguien como él ha venido ha llamar su atención. Mueve un poco los hombros, y tose un poco, por que ha desviado sus pensamientos como nunca antes, por que es la segunda vez que le sucede, y por que Gaara acude a sus pensamientos de repente. Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y entonces recuerda, que tenían un trabajo en grupo que presentar.

…

…

…

…

—Lo voy a matar.

Tenten mira con estoicismo al muchacho a su lado, sus puños apretados y su mirada puesta en el montón de estudiantes frente a ellos, justo a unos segundos de exponer. Los otros parecen removerse en sus asientos, incómodos y nerviosos. Ella solo puede suspirar, apoyada en el escritorio, mientras el profesor parece tomar notas esperando por que alguno le de por empezar.

—Gaara…

—Maldito idiota, incluso ayer se lo fui a recordar.

Pero el profesor levanta la mirada, ajusta sus lentes y vuelve a suspirar.

—Sigo esperando jóvenes. Tenemos otros grupos que escuchar.

Tenten muerde su labio, da un paso hacía adelante y pone la mejor sonrisa que tiene.

—Profesor, sucede que tenemos un problema. Naruto Uzumaki, el otro chico que es parte del grupo y quien iba a traer las diapositivas ha tenido un percance y al parecer no pudo venir. Si gusta exponemos solo nosotros, de todas formas nos sabemos el tema completo.

Gaara masculla algo entre sus labios, la mirada estaba puesta en una esquina del salón y Tenten se siente aliviada, al menos ya no está intimidando inconsciente al resto de alumnos en el salón.

—Si los escucho ahora, Uzumaki se queda sin nota.

—¿Cree que eso me importa ahora?

Gaara habla, después de un largo rato y Tenten abre mucho sus ojos ante las palabras.

—Bueno…— El profesor solo mira extrañado a Sabaku y luego suspira –Hagamos algo, escucharé al resto de grupos, si no alcanzamos todos, podrán exponer mañana junto al resto de grupos que falten ¿les parece?

Tenten asiente de inmediato, Gaara ni siquiera muestra indicios de aceptar o negar, pero es finalmente la muchacha quien toma por los hombros a otro y lo hace sentarse otra vez, mientras ella recoge lo poco que habían llevado para la exposición.

…

…

…

…

—Si, Tenten… Es en serio, lo lamento mucho, ni siquiera estoy en el país— Naruto se movía, incluso tapaba uno de sus oídos tratando de escuchar del otro lado de la línea –Tuve un asunto demasiado importante que atender, y no lo pude postergar.

Sasuke miraba, cruzado de brazos, unos pasos atrás de Itachi como el rubio parecía moverse, tratando de buscar una mejor recepción de señal, movía sus brazos e incluso levantaba de vez en cuando el celular, parecía un tonto en verdad. Así que sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Pásame a Gaara por favor— Uzumaki dibujó una mueca en su rostro con el pasar de los segundos –Dile que no sea infantil y me conteste, y si no se mueve ponle el celular en la oreja que yo hablo— Más segundos y Naruto finalmente suspiró, era un misterio para Sasuke lo que sucedía del otro lado del celular —¡Oye, Gaara! En verdad lo siento. Es un asunto familiar sabes como son esas cosas.

Naruto por fin había dejado de moverse y ahora solo parecía arrimado en la pared —¿No me piensas contestar? No seas infantil, no hubiera faltado sino fuera verdaderamente importante— Entonces parecía empezar a molestarse. Tan cambiante y extraño que Sasuke levanta una ceja y vuelve a sonreír —¡Oye! En serio, ni que tuviera que darte tantas explicaciones. Sino pude ir es por algo importante. ¡Más claro no tengo por que estar hablando como idiota con una pared! ¡Adiós!

El muchacho cerró bruscamente la llamada y luego guardó el celular.

—¡Maldición!— Se quejó –Olvidé despedirme de Tenten.

Sasuke esta vez tapó su boca y sonrió más.

Parecía un niño de cinco años en verdad.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias— La voz de Itachi vuelve a escucharse luego de un rato, mientras Naruto se acerca a ellos y Sasuke lo mira atento —¿Todo bien Naruto?

—Si, creo…— Naruto desvía la mirada –No lo sé. Como sea, ¿qué paso? ¿Qué hizo el idiota?

—Escándalo en la vía pública— Itachi levanta unos papeles, la gente atrás de él se mueve y Naruto cierra los ojos un momento –Al parecer se habían ido de fiesta o algo así y la fiesta se salió de control.

Si, Naruto no tiene esa costumbre de ser él, el maduro. Pero Deidara a veces lo sobrepasa y es ahí cuando le dan ganas de ahorcarlo. Mira apenado al mayor quien seguramente ya había pagado la fianza y se inclina un poco.

—En verdad muchas gracias— Sonríe un poco –Prometo que Deidara te pagara cada centavo.

No pasan demasiados minutos antes de que los hagan caminar hasta una de las pequeñas entradas, así que mientras se tramitan los papeles, Naruto accede ir a ver al mayor quien seguramente aún está tras la rejas, prefiere ir solo, mientras los hermanos esperan sentados en unos pequeños asientos y sus pasos parecen llamar la atención de varios presos que hay por ahí, Naruto maldice internamente al otro rubio, lo ahorcaría si pudiera y jalaría de esa mata de cabello cada que le placiera, por que le debe la vida el muy idiota. Así que una voz hablando en inglés lo desubica.

—_Hey, rubio… ¿qué trae a un niño de ferrari por aquí?_

Naruto ve su paciencia agotada y grita: —¡Ni siquiera tengo auto, imbécil!

—¿Naruto?— Así que cuando Deidara asoma su cabeza un poco, saliendo de la celda gracias al policía que ahora empieza a cerrar la puerta su corazón late intranquilo —¡Por los dioses, si viniste!— El mayor corre hasta él y lo abraza, Naruto le corresponde, por que siente ese impulso idiota de verificar que todo esté bien y es cuando siente el cuerpo del otro demasiado delgado, mucho más que la última vez, frunce el ceño, por que presiente que Deidara no está llevando una buena vida.

—_Yo sabía que era gay…_

Otra vez la voz del preso hace a Naruto enojar, pero esta vez es Deidara el primero en reaccionar, separándose de él y levantando su dedo de en medio hacía el hombre que ha hablado en esta ocasión.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Con quien llegaste hasta aquí?

Naruto sonríe. Deidara en el fondo es un idiota adorable –Dei… En serio, ¿no debería ser yo quien te haga esas preguntas?

Pero el otro solo agita su mano y pone esa sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro mientras arregla como puede su cabello. –Lo mío tiene una satisfactoria explicación, pero no es lo importante ahora.

—¿Tía Kushina no se enteró, verdad?— Sus ojos azules lo impactan, Naruto se alegra. Esos ojos no han perdido el brillo usual –Por que si se entera me cuelga de mi hermoso cabello y luego lo quema.

Naruto ríe, Deidara no ha perdido su chispa, aunque definitivamente no lleva una buena vida, al menos no satisfactoria si ha bajado tanto de peso en tan poco tiempo.

—Deidara, mi madre no es tan sádica como tu.

—Por que no la conoces lo suficiente.

—Es mi madre, claro que la conozco.

—Exacto, ¿de quién crees que saque mi vena extraña?— Deidara vuelve a erguirse –Mi madre es un ángel.

Naruto por un momento olvida la charla y lo mira, su rostro delgado casi cae en punta en su quijada, las ojeras, la ropa sucia y desgastada, puede notar sus brazos que han perdido la poca musculatura que antes tenía y sus labios resecos.

—Si, lo sé. Me veo del asco— Se avergüenza el mayor –Pero deja que me de una ducha y tendrás mucho que envidiarme, mocoso.

—Estás más delgado que la última vez que te vi— Reflexiona mientras el otro rasca su nuca –Ahora si pareces una chica, antes los disque músculos que tenías amagaban.

Deidara se sonroja de inmediato.

—Listo, ya puede salir.

—¿En serio?— Deidara habla en coreano, con una emoción reflejada en cada tinte de su voz, aunque Naruto no entiende, excepto cuando vuelve a dirigirse a él –Perfecto, vámonos.

—¡Dei!— Una mano se estira desde las rejas y Naruto gira mientras ve al mayor acercarse a las rejas –No te olvides de avisarle a Yohee.

—Si, apenas la vea le digo que venga por ustedes.

Curioso, Naruto camina hasta él. Sus ojos se agrandan cuando los logra reconocer.

—¡¿Es por eso que tus amigo no te podían venir a ver?!— Naruto grita y el otro casi pega un salto —¡Por que estaban encerrados contigo!

—Es que somos amigos de verdad— Logra identificar a Tobi quien le sonríe ampliamente, mientras Sasori, sentado y cruzado de piernas solo niega suavemente –Has crecido mucho Naruto, regresa con cuidado.

Tobi agita su mano y Naruto solo lo mira con una mueca en el rostro mientras Deidara lo empieza a empujar hacía la salida, Naruto todavía lanza reproches pero el mayor parece concentrado en salir de ahí cuanto antes, mejor.

…

…

…

…

Sasuke mira el reloj otra vez.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más piensan demorar?

Pero Itachi solo levanta un poco los hombros, sentado rigurosamente mientras ojea los papeles que le acaban de entregar al momento de pagar la fianza.

—Han de tener mucho que hablar.

Sin embargo, luego del tiempo respectivo que vuelve a pasar, Sasuke ve a Naruto salir por una de las puertas junto a otra persona, su rubio cabello largo y su delgadez notable a pesar de la ropa que en ese instante parece quedarle tan grande.

—Itachi…— Codea al otro, y el mayor finalmente levanta la mirada —¿No se suponía que su primo era hombre?

Los ojos del Uchiha mayor se abren de par en par mientras ve a la persona que acompaña a Naruto y que sonríe e intenta que el otro se relaje, busca entre los papeles que leía y encuentra la hoja con los datos, relee una y otra vez, suspirando al final.

—Si, lo es— Concluye –Uzumaki Deidara.

Sasuke pone una mueca, Itachi sin embargo trata de volver a leer los papeles.

—Es el mayor— Ambos se encuentran dándole la espalda a los Uchiha, Deidara recibe sus pertenencias y asiente –Créeme, le debes mucho dinero. Tu finanza no fue para nada barata y yo que tú, solo por cuestión de dignidad le pagaba hasta lo que gastó en el boleto de avión para venir a sacarte— Deidara vira los ojos y Naruto pone una mano sobre la maleta que le acaban de entregar –Y no intentes pasarte de listo, que él lo es más que tú.

Pero el mayor es obstinado y únicamente pone la maleta a su espalda y ambos terminan por acercarse a los muchachos que por la forma en que visten hacen parecer a Deidara un vil pordiosero.

—Soy Deidara— Así que se inclina un poco –Un gusto en conocerlos y muchas gracias por las molestias que se han tomado.

—No des tantas gracias, que de todas maneras tienes que pagar.

Sasuke eleva su voz y Deidara frunce el ceño de inmediato. Itachi sin embargo lo jala discretamente del brazo. –Sasuke, no es necesario que seas tan grosero.

—Sé cual es mi deuda con ustedes— El orgullo de Deidara borbota por todos lados mientras mira al menor fijamente –Y voy a pagarla con intereses si es necesario.

La pelea de miradas entre Sasuke y Deidara parece interminable, pero es finalmente Naruto quien interceder y extiende un poco su mano para llamar la atención de su primo.

—Ellos son Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha— Los señala discretamente y Deidara asiente educadamente al mayor, a Sasuke simplemente lo ignora y ambos parecen cómodos con eso –Será mejor que vayamos al hotel en que te estabas quedando.

—Eh… Bueno, respecto a eso— Deidara rasca un poco su nuca –Me estaba quedando con una amiga.

—Oh, vaya— Sasuke levanta su barbilla –Y yo pensaba que eras gay.

—Sasuke— Esta vez Itachi afila su mirada y el menor solo rueda los ojos antes de empezar a caminar, y que desde atrás, Deidara quiera matarlo con su mirada.

…

…

…

…

—¡Yohee~!

Naruto puede ver, desde la entrada de aquel lugar, repleto de viviendas mientras la estilizada mujer abre sus brazos para recibir a Deidara quien no parece incómodo con el contacto, mientras la mujer peina un poco sus cabellos y frunce el ceño.

—¿Dónde has estado? No he sabido nada de ustedes desde hace como tres días.

—Si, bueno…— Deidara muerde un poco su labio inferior –Estábamos en la jefatura de policía.

La mujer abre mucho los ojos. Y él solo ríe abiertamente ante el golpe que le da la mujer en la espalda, justo un poco más atrás Naruto mira curioso el lugar repleto de plantas y flores, los niños que corren por todos lados. Itachi ha decidido quitarse las gafas, observando curioso el lugar, como si sus pies jamás lo hubieran llevado a un lugar así, y Sasuke… A Sasuke simplemente parece que le apesta la vida.

…

…

…

…

—Tío… ¡Tío, juguemos!

Sasuke pone una mueca cuando uno de esos niños empieza a jalarlo del brazo, animándolo a seguirlo. Naruto se retuerce por las ganas de reír. Están sentados justo en lo que parece ser el patio central de esa zona residencial, en unos pequeños sillones que la mujer ha ofrecido mientras Deidara se ha ido a duchar, e Itachi caballero como siempre se ha levantado a ayudara con la charola de te, que Yohee trae.

—Espero que Deidara no les haya ocasionado tantos problemas.

—Está bien— Masculla Naruto, apenas puede hablar, tragándose un poco la risa –Somos familia.

—¿En serio?— Ella parece brillar de repente –Ya decía que se parecían. Ah… Tantos hombres guapos no puede ser coincidencia, ya sabía yo que compartían sangre.

—Corrección— Sasuke deja en alto su mano –Ellos son familia— Dice señalando a Naruto y la habitación donde Deidara se ha metido –Nosotros solo estamos ayudando a este…par.

Ahora son tres niños los que jalan a Sasuke del brazo y él cierra los ojos, ruega por paciencia por que es incorrecto gritar y maldecir a dos mocosos que entre los tres seguramente ni igualan su edad.

—Ya niños, dejen al joven tranquilo.

La voz conciliadora de Yohee parece calmar a los menores que entre quejidos y murmullos finalmente se alejan. Sasuke entonces soba un poco su brazo y mira a Itachi beber un poco de ese te, generalmente Sasuke no es elitista, pero incluso siente que quiere agarrar el primer taxi y salir corriendo de ahí, Naruto en cambio parece cómodo, charla con la mujer y ríe despreocupado. E Itachi… o es demasiado adaptable o sabe fingir muy bien.

—Listo.

Finalmente la puerta del departamento donde al parecer ha estado viviendo Deidara se abre y el muchacho viste colores claros, con el cabello recogido y visiblemente más limpio que antes.

—Al fin pareces gente.

Naruto sonríe y Sasuke inspecciona con su mirada el departamento, pensando seriamente que un departamento en ese lugar, seguramente es del porte de su baño. ¿Cómo pudo haber vivido ahí?

—¿Ya empacaste?

Naruto se levanta, guardando su celular, verificando la hora en su reloj.

—¿Disculpa?

Pero Naruto sonríe, con toda la ingenuidad que tiene guardada –Nos vamos de regreso a Japón.

—Por supuesto que no, yo…

—No te estoy preguntando— De repente todo es muy extraño, por que sus palabras no parecen coordinar con la sonrisa que tiene guardada entre los labios –Nos vamos de regreso a Japón, o… ¿quieres que llame a mi linda tía Sora? ¿O que tal al tío Jun?

Naruto saca el celular otra vez, Sasuke descubre una faceta en Uzumaki que no había visto antes, Deidara frunce el ceño y finalmente regresa al departamento, azotando la puerta y dejando un estruendoso sonido a su paso. Itachi entonces termina de beber su te, tranquilo y pasivo como si nada hubiera ocurrido en realidad.

—Me has sorprendido, Naruto.

Y otra vez el nombre de él se pasea por los labios de Sasuke.

Naruto vuelve a sentir, un escalofrío a su alrededor.

…

…

…

…

— Deidara es como un ave de paso.

Naruto mira discretamente hacía atrás, unos puesto más allá donde Deidara de brazos cruzados se ha decidido sentar mientras Itachi parecer leer una revista cualquiera, ambos sin la más mínima intención de hablar.

—¿Te refieres a que rara vez está en casa?

—Desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad…— Naruto suspira, Sasuke se ha quitado los audífonos y parece dispuesto a escuchar –Me preocupa mucho, odio tener que ser el adulto entre los dos, pero… Sé que mis tíos se preocupan mucho por él y esos amigos que tiene…

La mueca en el rostro de Naruto es un descubrimiento para Sasuke, lo mira por un largo rato, la gente sigue subiendo en el avión y por un instante, Uchiha no se ha percatado de cuanto tiempo tiene mirándolo fijamente.

Es como si los ojos de Uzumaki se perdieran entre recuerdos y su boca se moviera sola, por una inercia desconocida para él, así que cuando Naruto finalmente suspira, Sasuke sale de su letargo.

—Es extraño verte actuar maduramente.

—Hay partes en mí que lo son— Naruto sonríe –El resto de mí no lo es, así que todavía soy un cabeza hueca.

Sasuke asiente, por que por primera vez está de acuerdo en algo con él, Naruto empieza a jugar con sus manos, parece incómodo de repente y es cuando su voz lo atraviesa.

—Sasuke— El otro susurra de repente —…Gracias.

Lo ha tomado de sorpresa, por lo que Sasuke asiente y luego se pone los audífonos, mira de reojo a Naruto y lo ve de vez en cuando mirar por la ventana. Sasuke siente el estómago revuelto todavía, ese agradecimiento torpe del otro ha puesto a su mente a jugar en su contra.

…

…

…

…

—¿Eres mayor?

Itachi ha recibido con sorpresa la voz de Deidara a su lado, mientras esos ojos azules lo atraviesan y parecen analizarlo, por lo que Uchiha ha preferido seguir mirando la revista y susurrar sus respuestas.

—Mental y fisiológicamente al parecer.

Deidara frunce el ceño. –Tengo diecinueve.

Itachi sonríe un poco más confiado todavía.

—Eres un mocoso irresponsable y problemático— Deidara enarca una ceja y al parecer Itachi por fin cierra la revista, mirándolo directamente a los ojos –Le has causado muchos problemas a Naruto y aún no te has disculpado con él por eso, ¿crees que para él fue fácil pedirnos ayuda? ¿Tragarse la vergüenza que le provocaste? ¿O todo es un juego para ti? ¿No te da vergüenza? Eres como tres años mayor a él, debería ser Naruto quien llamara por ayuda, no tú.

Itachi de pronto lo atacó con palabras y él solo pudo abrir mucho los ojos. Pareciera que el otro hubiera estado esperando el momento adecuado –Con permiso— Deidara apenas pudo hundirse un poco en su lugar cuando el otro se levantó seguramente al baño; miró de reojo a su primo, sentado en la otra fila, varios asientos delante de él –Y por cierto, tengo veintidós.

Nuevamente Itachi lo tomó por sorpresa y esta vez, fue Deidara quien lo miró marchar.

…

…

…

…

—Ya llegué.

Naruto asomó su cabeza en el estudio, donde Minato y Kushina parecían charlar tranquilamente, justo antes de la cena de ese día, su sonrisa salió espontanea y la mujer saltó de su lugar para abrazarlo.

—Hijo, es muy tarde, ni siquiera avisaste que demorarías. Son casi las siete.

—Si, lo sé. Pero les traje una sorpresa.

Poco a poco Deidara hizo su entrada y los ojos de Kushina se abrieron de par en par antes de lanzarse a sus brazos para poderlo abrazar. La excusa fue simple, Deidara lo había ido a buscar, habían pasado gran parte de la tarde juntos y el resto pareció sonar a excusa así que no hubo preguntas de más.

Deidara apenas cargaba una maleta sobre los hombros y sus padres irían a buscarlo en menos de una hora para cenar todos en familia, Minato hablaba de lo bueno que era tenerlo de vuelta, que retomara sus estudios y no sé cuantas cosas más. Así que cuando subieron a la habitación del menor, Deidara se apoyó en él y lo abrazó por la espalda, dejándolo tenso y sin saber que hacer.

—Gracias— Susurró cerca de su oído, aunque Naruto no parecía dispuesto a hablar –Y siento mucho todo por lo que tuviste que pasar— Naruto asintió, por que de repente y por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras –Te lo recompensaré, lo prometo.

Finalmente se alejó, con un pequeño gesto afable y una sonrisa en los labios que hizo a Naruto sentirse un poco más tranquilo.

—Voy abajo con mis tíos. No demores.

Naruto asintió, de pronto asombrado por esas palabras.

Deidara no solía pedir disculpas, así como él no estaba acostumbrado a escucharlas.

…

…

…

…

_**Noveno día de la bitácora**_

_Creo… Que algo extraño está sucediendo con la mezcla de componentes._

_Los organismos no están reaccionando de acuerdo a lo esperado._

…

…

…

…

**Fin del Noveno día.**

…

…

…

…


	11. Dia 10

_**Hermano mayor**_

_O al menos el espacio que siempre se quedó vacío_

**Día Diez**

…

…

…

…

Naruto desde siempre tuvo esa necesidad, pequeña y diminuta como los copos del nieve al caer, sin un reclamo de por medio mientras esperaba, con el paso de los años, tener ese pequeño aliciente de ser el mayor, el apoyo de alguien más, o cuando menos tener ese brazo de apoyo estirado hacía él.

Ni siquiera pedía una excelente relación, las utopías después de todo, jamás se habían llevado lo suficientemente bien con él, pedía entonces una conexión, mínima aunque fuera, una intimidad cercana a la amistad, pero más fuerte todavía. Pero sus padres jamás lo complacieron y entre lujos y virtudes se resignó.

Deidara entonces fue esa conexión, esa persona que sus ojos veían con admiración, esa relación fortalecida y la imagen a la que lo mantuvo acostumbrado por tantos años, antes de que decidiera dar pasos en otra dirección, fue cuando Naruto dejó de caminar junto a él y de repente el otro corrió, Naruto se paralizó, miró la espalda de Deidara perderse entre la gente y perdió el pequeño hilo parecido a la hermandad que jamás tuvo.

—_Deidara está diferente ¿no crees?_

—_Nunca creí que fuera buena idea que Sora y Jun lo dejaran marcharse un año entero a vivir a su propio albedrío, es un niño todavía._

Suspira de nuevo, con las manos sobre su asiento y la cabeza reposada entre ellos mientras por la ventana el clima espeso que le regala ese día, las voces de sus padres las escucha todavía, y la sonrisa forzada de Deidara mientras los demás aseguraban que ya no se volvería a marchar.

Deidara era un ave de paso después de todo. Ya había probado la libertad, dudaba que estuviera dispuesto a volver a quedarse tras la puerta de aquella jaula de cristal que le ofrecían. Naruto ya no tenía vínculos con él, como si su primo se hubiera perdido entre la espesura del mundo.

—¡Naruto!

La voz de Tenten lo hace levantar la cabeza, mirarla un poco antes de sacudirse y sonreír al menos un poco, a pesar de que la muchacha tiene las manos en su cintura y el entrecejo arrugado.

—Me debes una buena explicación por haber faltado ayer.

…

…

…

…

—_De seguro está muy molesto contigo. Trata de hablar con él en la hora de receso._

Los consejos de una mujer siempre eran valederos, eran pequeñas cosas que Naruto con el tiempo había aprendido, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la zona trasera del jardín, buscando aquel árbol cercano de la piscina que parecía ser el idea para Gaara a la hora de leer.

—_Gaara a veces es muy difícil._

Respira hondo pensando en verdad que por culpa de tantos imprevistos sus intenciones de ser popular y vivir de fiesta en fiesta habían quedado frustrados, amortiguados por llevar un comportamiento al menos decente mientras su padre hacía lo debido para ser el candidato perfecto. Pudo recorrer el lugar con la mirada, sin la mínima pista de Sabaku por ahí.

—Espera— La voz de Neji lo detiene, pero no es a él a quien le habla, sus ojos viajan casi de inmediato a la parte trasera del edificio, algunos metros de distancia se interponen, pero puede ver a Hyuuga serio, con el ceño fruncido sosteniendo el brazo de alguien más –Te vas sin decir nada y regresas del mismo modo, ¿y ahora me dices que planeas vivir en otro país al término de la graduación?

Un paso, un solo paso hacía la derecha es lo que lo aleja de poder observar a esa otra persona que logra que Neji muestre una expresión en ese rostro parco que Naruto empezó a conocer.

—No tuve tiempo de avisarte y me disculpo por eso— La mano del otro muchacho aleja la de Neji con cuidado, con esa mirada perdida entre la distancia y sus cuerpos separados –Pero no creo que deba consultarte cada paso que de, ¿no se supone que el resto de personas siempre te tienen sin cuidado.

—Eres mi amigo Lee— Reflexiona el otro —¿Qué sucede contigo?

—No lo quieres saber…

Naruto lo puede ver, la manera en que el otro aprieta sus propios puños, bajando la mirada y repeliendo los intentos inútiles de Neji por hacer algo a lo que no está acostumbrado, puede leer en su rostro, lo poco que le agrada tener que preocuparse por alguien más, y sin embargo está ahí, intentándolo a pesar de que el otro solo quiere rehuir a la situación.

—¿Desde hace cuanto nos conocemos?— Neji se aleja con un bufido entre los labios, mientras ve a Lee que parece no dispuesto a hablar –Eres mi mejor amigo, el único al que le he contado cosas de mi familia que nadie si quiera debería saber, ¿y ahora no puedes confiar en mí?

—Esto es estúpido Neji— Lee finalmente mira a Hyuuga, y Naruto retrocede ¿qué está haciendo? Escuchando a otros, cuando nada de eso le incumbe, retrocede un paso más, está a tiempo de huir antes de que lo descubran –Terminemos este año en paz, olvida mis tonterías y ya. Siempre podrás ir a visitarme, no es cómo si jamás nos volviéramos a ver.

Neji parece inseguro, trata de leer en ese rostro una pizca de emoción, de algo que Lee parece incapaz de mostrar. –Lee…

—¡Y ya deja esa cara!— Lee sonríe, abierta y tranquilamente, posando un brazo sobre los hombros de él –Dime como te fue en estas vacaciones. De seguro me extrañaste mucho por aquí, con lo poco sociable que eres…

Termina por darles la espalda, absorto en ese cambio tan repentino y extraño que el tal Lee atravesó de repente mientras Neji todavía lo miraba con duda, cortando el contacto por que finalmente es Neji Hyuuga y los apegos son un límite que ni Lee logra traspasar.

Naruto camina, perdido en sus pensamientos un rato, por que sabe que Lee puede negarlo fervientemente, pero esos ojos destilaban una pena grande, que no parece dispuesta a ser compartida.

—Oye— Sasuke se atraviesa en su camino, así que las defensas de Naruto vuelven a levantarse –Mañana hay un deber de inglés, se supone que es parejas, una exposición o algo así. Y cómo fuimos los únicos que faltaron el profesor ha dicho que lo hagamos juntos.

—¿Qué?

De pronto las palabras de Sasuke parecieron ir demasiado rápido para su gusto. Gaara había cruzado por una de las entradas, directo al edificio donde estaban sus salones y la voz de Sasuke apenas se había escuchado como un susurro, no lo mira, solo ve la figura delgada de Gaara entrar y luego la expresión molesta de Sasuke lo hace deducir que va a perder mucho tiempo.

—Sasuke ahora no tengo tiempo.

—No me interesa— Sasuke lo detiene, apenas él intenta empezar a caminar –Tenemos que hacer ese trabajo.

Naruto vuelve a mirar el lugar por donde Gaara se ha marchado, Sasuke no parece notar el repentino interés del otro por salir de ahí. Y afianza el agarre.

—Sasuke, en serio. Ahora no.

Y con aquel sutil movimiento que Deidara pudiera enseñarle hace mucho tiempo, se escurre entre sus manos y sale corriendo de ahí, lamentablemente Gaara se le ha perdido por completo de vista y correr no ha servido de mucho.

…

…

…

…

—Es como si estuviera huyendo de mi.

—¿De qué hablas?

Apenas ha notado que ha hablado en voz alta, por que Sai lo mira curioso y con un sonrisa en el rostro, medio tomando notas de aquella clase tediosa para él.

—Gaara— Responde, mientras el cuerpo de Sai se tensa inevitable –No he podido hablar con él en todo el día y necesito arreglar un par de cosas con él— Suspira un poco, la intensa mirada de Sai sobre su rostro –Ah… Creo que me odia.

—Él es así— Habla Sai luego de un par de segundos –Si no quiere ser encontrado, no podrás llegar hasta él. Mejor deja las cosas pasar, tarde o temprano te le podrás acercar. Nunca fuerces las cosas con alguien como él.

Naruto puede ver la manera en que los dedos de Sai aprietan el bolígrafo.

La duda lo carcome de nuevo.

—Sai… ¿Ha pasado algo entre Gaara y tú?

Por primera vez esos ojos no pueden controlar lo que expresan y Sai los abre mucho, parece sorprendido. Sin embargo el término de la clase los toma desprevenido y Sai logra virar las cosas a su favor, de forma que una vez más se queda sin respuesta, inmerso en esa duda, que solo esos dos lo pueden encerrar.

…

…

…

…

—_Así que volvió…_

—Si, y me preocupa un poco— Naruto habla tranquilo por el celular mientras va saliendo del instituto, la mayoría de los estudiantes conversando entre ellos, y él con la voz de Shikamaru en su oreja –Parece distinto.

—_¿Distinto para bien o para mal?_

—No lo sé… Ha bajado bastante de peso y parece un poco… No sé.

—¡_Naruto tu primo es genial_!— Kiba grita y Naruto sonríe, seguramente ajeno a lo que le ha dicho a Shikamaru recién –_Pídele que nos lleve a esos lugares que nos solía llevar hace tiempo. Él conoce gente increíble. Los mejores lugares, ojalá crezca y sea alguien tan genial como él._

Pero antes de que pueda contestar algo, ve esa moto que hace tiempo no veía estacionarse justo frente a la entrada del lugar y la figura de Deidara se alza con elegancia, ese pequeño toque que al menos no ha perdido, su cabello rubio luce recogido en bajo por el casco y sus gafas costosas las quita con cuidado. Deidara mira de un lado a otro hasta que logra ubicarlo y sonríe, moviendo apenas la cabeza en señal de saludo.

Las miradas se posan inevitables sobre él, Deidara siempre ha sido de ese tipo de personas que para bien o para mal tiene la atención de todos sobre sus hombros, juega su atractivo con la astucia de sus palabras, y generalmente gana.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Llamé a tía Kushina— Habla paciente mientras le estira un casco –Le dije que hoy saldría con mi primo favorito.

—Soy tú único primo.

—Se entiende el punto.

Deidara sonríe un poco más, acomodándose sobre la moto, esperando por que él suba también y Naruto puede sentir a la perfección lo mucho que ha extrañado esos momentos en los que Deidara no estuvo y el pecho se le inflaba de orgullo por el personaje que llevaba su misma sangre y lo engrandecía.

—Vaya escuela de niños mimados en la que te han metido.

—No hablemos de eso ahora.

Escucha la risa de Deidara y tiene que agarrarse con fuerza de él, por que ha arrancado a una velocidad fuerte, y congestionado por la adrenalina, Naruto solo puede reír emocionado.

…

…

…

…

Deidara lo había llevado a recordar a Japón como el lugar que había extrañado, mirar las calles desde los ojos de Deidara siempre había sido emocionante y divertido. Naruto volvía a sentir ese orgullo de antes y recuerda sus momentos de niño pequeño, mirando al mayor con ojos brillantes como si casi fuera un héroe y él su inseparable compañero de aventuras. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, Naruto puede notarlo en el ambiente.

Se ha sentado un momento en aquel parque cercano a su casa, con la mirada un poco perdida en el cielo que aún le falta por oscurecer, lo mira de reojo, trata de leer lo que pasa por su cabeza mientras guarda silencio y la lata de cerveza entre sus dedos ya permanece vacía, Naruto sonríe, por que él tiene un refresco entre las manos y Deidara ya se ve tan adulto que el alma interiormente se le sacude sin poder entender lo que ha llevado a su primo a mirarse tan adulto de repente.

—Al menos físicamente lo parece— Murmura descuidado y ahora los ojos de Deidara lo ven.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No— Naruto muerde su lengua –Olvídalo.

—Naruto…— Deidara balancea la lata un poco —¿Qué es una carrera de verdad?

—¿Una carrera? ¿En qué sentido?

—Estudios, ya sabes…— Finamente el mayor suspira, moviendo los dedos innecesariamente sobre su pierna –Mis padres han dicho que ya que he vuelto es hora de que retome mis estudios, les he dicho que me gustaría estudiar artes, pero inmediatamente me han dicho que primero estudie una carrera de verdad y luego haga lo que me plazca.

—Es normal, supongo. Míos tíos tienen esas grandes compañías y supongo que esperan que tú te hagas cargo de ellas.

—¿Tu lo harías? ¿Estudiarías lo que Minato te dijera?

—Claro que no.

—Entonces cuando este año escolar termine, hablamos.

Deidara se levanta, estirando un poco su cuerpo. Le había lanzado una bomba particular, una a cronometro que le daba avisos de una gran explosión en cuanto se graduara. Y sin embargo Naruto solo pudo suspirar un instante, notar la pequeña marca en el brazo del otro, aquella que se ocultaba bien gracias a la chaqueta.

—La he pasado muy bien— Habló otra vez el mayor –Siempre es bueno salir a vagar por ahí contigo.

—Si, lo sé— Y Naruto pareció olvidarse de la marca.

De regreso a casa, no habían hablado, la moto del otro se había estacionado a unos metros de la entrada mientras caminaban sin prisa por la pequeña estancia y Deidara en un impulso había optado por quitarle la maleta y ponerla sobre sus hombros.

—Entonces ¿qué piensas hacer?

—¿Con respecto a la universidad?— Naruto solo asintió –Pues… Mentir.

—¿Qué?

—Naruto, créeme. Mis padres solo necesitan verme en Japón y estudiando, no necesitan saber lo que estoy estudiando.

Uzumaki levantó una ceja de inmediato.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando te gradúes?

—Para ese entonces seré un hombre adulto, así que…

—La edad no te da la madurez Deidara.

—Moh…— El mayor se acercó de inmediato, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y empezando a jalar de sus mejillas —¿Qué ha pasado con mi primito adorado, que siempre me acompañaba en mis aventuras?

—Ya Deidara, no fastidies.

Naruto se movió incómodo, con los brazos en alto y la risa de Deidara cerca de su oreja.

—Naruto, Dei. Que bueno que llegaron— Kushina apareció desde las escaleras, con una amena sonrisa en el rostro, deteniendo los juegos de ambos –Sasuke está en la sala de estar, lleva esperándote como veinte minutos, estaba a punto de llamarte.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par, y Deidara masculló un par de cosas poco entendibles antes de hacer una mueca de desprecio y que Naruto sonriera, para que al menos su madre no se percatara de la poca gracia que aquello le hacía.

…

…

…

…

No había sido un buen día para Sasuke, el muchacho ese que supuestamente sería hijo del próximo presidente, lo sacaba de sus casillas con más facilidad a la que usualmente el resto de personas lo tenía acostumbrado, había tenido que irlo a buscar para hacer el bendito trabajo.

Pero, ¿realmente que hacía ahí?

La materia no era tan importante, eran inicios de años, y sus notas usualmente eran impecables. Perdía su tiempo y Naruto agotaba sus fuerzas. Estaba en la habitación del rubio, compartiendo su laptop mientras fingía trabajar en algo que acababa de perder su guía.

—Naruto…

Pero el otro ya no lo escuchaba, en algún momento que Sasuke no se pudo dar cuenta, se había apoyado sobre el escritorio y sus brazos lo habían acobijado, su respiración pausada lo acompañaba y Sasuke pretendió que aquella imagen repentina no lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Sacudió su cabeza una vez más y pasó las manos por su rostro, pasaban de las once cuando se pudo dar cuenta y Naruto se había dormido al fin, el deber estaba a medias todavía, faltaba un par de cosas, pero el cuerpo le pesaba y de repente sentía un escozor extraño en el estómago.

Declinar era lo adecuado.

—Oye, Naruto— Decidió sacudirlo un poco, pero Naruto solo se removió y murmuró un par de cosas que hizo a Sasuke suspirar –Ya me voy, ve a la cama— Sin embargo Naruto no reaccionó demasiado y a cambio suspiró, Sasuke pensó que sería buena idea llevarlo hasta la cama, pero no se veía así mismo arrastrando al otro a una intimidad que no tenían.

Así que decidió hacer lo mejor. Recogió el edredón sobre la cama y lo colocó sobre sus hombros, envolviéndolo y dejándolo bajo el calor de la misma. Si lo observaba un rato más, se daría cuenta de que a pesar de estar haciendo lo correcto, no era algo que le correspondía.

Finalmente agarró el pomo de la puerta y lo vio una vez más, Naruto sonreía todavía, sus expresiones estaban relajadas y su respiración era suave. Sasuke viró los ojos y decidió caminar cerrando la puerta tras de él, y sacando el celular para poder pedir que lo recogieran, y esperar, en la sala de estar, donde le correspondía y donde la imagen inusual de Naruto no lo entretenía.

…

…

…

…

_**Décimo día de la bitácora**_

_Inesperados organismos han aparecido para cambiar las condiciones de mi observación._

_¿Estoy perdiendo la perspectiva?_

…

…

…

…

**Fin del Décimo día.**

…

…

…

…

_Una pequeña notificación, a partir de ahora las actualizaciones serán todos los martes, espero que les haya gustado._

_Saludos._


	12. Día 11

_**Recursos Nemotécnicos**_

_Ó como lograr que lo habitual no sea rutina_

**Día Once**__

…

…

…

…

Habían pasado cortos días, Naruto había tomado esa extraña costumbre de mirar a la pizarra y pensar que estaba en el lugar equivocado, viviendo la vida equivocada, con personas que realmente no conocía y quizá nunca terminaría de conocer, porque entre Sai y Sasuke, entre Tenten y Hinata, todos con personalidades tan complicadas y ausentes al mismo tiempo.

Naruto se sentía a veces perdido, sin saber qué hacer.

¿Por qué no podían ser adolescentes normales?

La mayoría de sus amigos, eran des complicados, divertidos y animados. Ellos en cambio rozaban la adultez con tanta facilidad que lograba sentirse abrumado. Planeaba sus vidas y su futuro, parecían no preocuparse por el presente, planeaban viajes y estudios para después de ser profesionales, empresas y puestos hechos para ellos desde que nacieran.

A veces cuando la hora del almuerzo lo dejaba agotado únicamente los miraba hablar y escuchaba atento esa falta de juventud que a ellos les faltaba. A ese paso, Naruto sentía que perdía partes de él mientras más se adentraba en su mundo y menos podía ver a sus padres.

Le hacía falta Deidara cuando no podía con tantas conversaciones sin sentido, le faltaba Kiba para poder ir a jugar con algún balón en un parque cualquiera, le hacían falta los regaños de Sakura y las risas de Ino, incuso el desánimo de Shikamaru que más bien era una pereza constante con el mundo. Le hacía falta ver a todo ese grupo que eran sus _amistades_ en un círculo lejos de las comodidades.

—Pronto es tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?

Las palabras de Sai llegaron una tarde cualquiera, mientras miraba desinteresado el plato de comida que había escogido, levantó la cabeza casi sin pensarlo, con los ojos grandes mirando ese rostro frío y pálido que lo observaba esperando una respuesta. Naruto andaba en las nubes, en su mundo lejano escondido entre los recuerdos traicioneros que ahora lo acompañaban a diario.

—Si… Bueno, es el fin de semana.

Tenten sonrió, ampliamente desde su lugar –Eso amerita una celebración ¿has preparado algo?

—No— Mintió descaradamente, pensando en su fin de semana con Kiba y los demás –Aún no.

—Oh, entonces hay que hacer algo.

—No… No creo que…

Se metía en problemas, como herencia propia de su madre, únicamente con abrir la boca demasiado mientras Tente pronto se armaba en planes y movía sus brazos de vez en cuando.

—Puedo llamar a bastantes personas.

—No lo creo— Sonrió un poco –No conozco a demasiados todavía.

—Pero…

—Tenten…—Por fin la voz de Hinata se escuchó, suave y firme entre los cuatro que conformaban la pequeña mesa –Yo creo que Naruto ha de querer algo pequeño puesto que no hace mucho empezaron las clases y no tiene confianza más que con nosotros.

Tenten torció un poco la boca, insegura e inconforme, pero Naruto asintió, justo como un niño pequeño salvado en medio de su mentira más torpe, y Tenten tuvo que terminar por asentir.

—Está bien, pero al menos algo haremos juntos.

—Supongo que con eso no hay problema ¿verdad?

Esta vez fue Sai quien lo atravesó con su mirada, inesperada y fija, esperando por algo que Naruto no sabía como contestar, los ojos de Sai lo miraban como si en realidad supiera que había mentido y estuviera disfrutando con su declive emocional.

Así que sonrió torpe y asintió. –Si— Volviendo a mentir –Algo podemos hacer.

…

…

…

…

—¡Sasuke!

Sus pasos avanzaron entre los pasillos y las personas que se disponían a entrar en clases, mientras Uchiha rebuscaba algo entre sus libros, algo que no alcanzaba a encontrar, Sasuke tenía esa costumbre de no prestar más atención de la necesaria y Naruto en medio de su extraña amistad mal desarrollada había aprendido a ignorar aquello. Sasuke finalmente siempre terminaba escuchándolo.

—Tengo un problema y necesito tu ayuda.

—No lo creo.

Pero ahí estaba otra vez, esa actitud extraña que el otro hubiera desarrollado de repente, esa reacia actitud de en palabras bonitas mandarlo a la mierda. Y Naruto arrugaba el entrecejo y apretaba los puños, mirando lo egoísta que Uchiha podía llegar a ser.

—Eres realmente odioso.

—Entonces ¿por qué sigues buscándome?

Sasuke sabía de palabras, sabía escogerlas a la perfección.

—Porque tú y yo tenemos un trato. Yo te cubro, tú me ayudas.

—Creí haberte ayudado bastante con lo de tu primo.

Entonces aparecía el reproche, eran los últimos pasos antes de que Naruto se marchara enojado y Sasuke volviera a ignorarlo como si se le hubiera hecho una costumbre repentina. Naruto tenia suficiente con Gaara y su inestable estado de reconciliación sin considerar todavía como tener que soportar a alguien como él.

—Ándate al demonio.

—Con gusto nos iremos algún día Uzumaki.

Así que Naruto fruncía aún más el ceño. Pasaba a su lado empujando su hombro y se perdía entre los pasillos. El mismo Naruto no entendía ese vaivén descoordinado entre Sasuke y él, quizá lo buscaba todavía por que era la única persona que lograba que su día tintara de colores rabiosos aunque sea, en vez de ese blanco y negro al que los otros los tenían acostumbrado.

…

…

…

…

—Es como decir que de repente te volviste masoquista.

Naruto escupió, literalmente la poca bebida que había introducido en su boca, expresivo e impulsivo como de costumbre mientras Shikamaru limpiaba con incredulidad su propio brazo y Kiba reía divertido, casi con las manos sobre el estómago.

—No es divertido Kiba.

—La cara de Shikamaru lo fue.

Sin embargo Nara únicamente terminó de limpiarse y suspiró –Lo que Kiba quiere decir es que tal vez te sientes tan aburrido en medio de la rutina entre personas que no piensan igual que tú, que no reaccionan como tú, ni desean lo mismo, que pelear con Uchiha se ha vuelto lo único interesante de tu día.

—Y eso solo lo hace sonar más patético— Naruto bufa, porque la explicación de Shikamaru no lo terminar de convencer, y se hunde en su asiento y piensa que aún no ha resuelto lo suyo con Gaara, que sería mejor dejar de pensar en eso, por que finalmente la pelea es estúpida y su amistad no es tan profunda.

—Naruto deja de pensar tanto, no va contigo.

Kiba sacude sus cabellos, lo despeina con intención en medio de una sonrisa pequeña que hace a Naruto sentirse cómodo otra vez.

—Y con respecto a lo de tus amigos— Vuelve a hablar Shikamaru –No hay problema, si quieres llevarlo por mí no hay problema. Únicamente dile a tus amigos que no es una cabaña de lujo y solo hay tres habitaciones, por lo tanto nos tocara compartir habitación a varios.

—Ellos son los que se arriesgan.

Había una parte suya que de verdad los quería ahí, que quería ver esa convivencia, lejos de los planes y el estudio intensivo al que se veían sometidos encaminados a una perfección que él no comprendía. Mira su celular por instinto, mero instinto que lo hace esperar encontrar una llamada o mensaje de su madre y sin embargo nada hay ahí.

—¿Sucede algo?

Naruto está empezando a cerrarse, sonríe despreocupado mientras niega con la cabeza, no es un problema en realidad. Pero es un niño mimado no solo acostumbrado a los permisos y el dinero, sino al cariño, a la protección de su madre y las tardes con su padre. Cosas pequeñas que han desaparecido de repente, que nadie más logra comprender.

—Entonces ¿no les incomoda que los invite?

Kiba alza los hombros y Shikamaru niega. Naruto escribe rápido en su celular, espera que Tenten se lo comunique al resto, su sonrisa es liviana y algo cansada, las clases del día lo han dejado sin aliento y su mente conspira para que regrese a casa, aunque no le place quedarse solo una vez más.

Así que atrasa esa llegada inevitable y sonríe un poco más.

…

…

…

…

Al siguiente día Gaara no va a clases, Naruto atrasa un día más su oportunidad de hablar con él. Camina por los pasillos por que ha decidido simplemente salir, con la excusa burda de ir al baño un momento, tararea una canción en medio de ese desierto lugar, con las manos en los bolsillos y el espacio vacío que le ha quedado de repente al despertar y saber que sus padres están fuera de la ciudad.

Mira los otros salones curioso, uno que otro muchacho que anda por ahí y los universitarios que fuera del edificio llegan en sus autos al lateral de los bloques de su colegio. Admira desde su lugar al resto que anda fuera, que parece más libre que él y suspira. Apoyado en el barandal desde el ventanal, con sus ojos distraídos y un suspiro en los labios.

—¿Piensas suicidarte?— Sasuke detrás de él, cruzado de brazos sonríe y se detiene como si de repente olvidara ignorarlo –Por que eso solo sería volver problemático el día, y hoy hay buen clima— La comisura en los labios de Sasuke se levanta poco, Naruto piensa que eso es lo más cercano que ha visto una sonrisa en él.

—No tienes tanta suerte, idiota.

—Lo sé— Sasuke agita su mano y mira al mismo lugar, como si ambos tuvieran el deseo de huir.

—¿Tú también?— Pregunta despacio, porque Sasuke es muy fácil de repeler —¿Te has fugado?

—Las clases me aburren un poco. Dudo que tú puedas tomarte estas ventajas.

—Era Historia, leo un poco el libro y ya— Sasuke no dice nada más, solo se apoya mejor y continua con su mirada lejos del lugar, como si de repente pareciera dispuesto a no atacar —¿Cómo lo soportas?— Pregunta de repente, por que siente que Sasuke es el único de verdad puede entender.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que tus padres rara vez estén presentes.

Sasuke no parece cómodo con el tema, se mueve un poco y esconde las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón –Es más bien cuestión de costumbre. Desde pequeños Itachi y yo siempre estuvimos juntos. Mamá hacía lo posible por estar ahí, pero a papá… Hay días que descubro cosas de él, que otros hijos saben desde que tenían seis años. Yo aún estoy descubriendo a papá.

—Es triste— Los ojos de Naruto lo miran con una pena, que provoca en Sasuke un instinto puro por romperle la cara, no necesita eso, nada de eso.

—No te lo dije para verte la cara de estúpido que pones, esa ya la conozco bien.

_No necesito tú lástima._ A eso se resumían los insultos de Sasuke, Naruto lo comprendió tarde.

Así que rascó su nuca y suspiró. Lo había hecho todavía peor. Pero tampoco se iba a disculpar.

—¿Por qué actuabas raro estos días?

—No tenía ganas de verte. Es todo.

Sasuke era extraño, en toda la extensión de su personalidad, por que Naruto lo miraba y solo podía ver esa frialdad extrema en sus ojos y su rostro opacado por las facciones andróginas que lo acompañaban. Naruto se llenaba de curiosidad cuando lo veía. Pero entonces solo dejaba las dudas de lado y prefería mitigar su propia confusión.

—¿Has visto a Gaara hoy?

—No— Sasuke ni siquiera la miró –Él suele hacer eso, faltar días y hasta semanas enteras cuando le place.

Naruto estaba descubriendo algo curioso de ese lugar. En todas partes, cada uno sabía al menos algo de alguien, pero nadie en realidad se detenía a preguntar si algo de ese saber tenía un porqué.

…

…

…

…

—Así que pasaste más de dos horas mirando a la nada con Uchiha— Deidara reflexionó mientras conducía su voz algo extraña conduciendo hacía la dirección que el menor le había dado al salir de clases –No se supone que tú y ese Uchiha no se llevan bien.

—Él es extraño y yo sociable, no es como si quisiera evitarlo precisamente. Además le debo una muy grande.

—Si es por mi olvídalo, mi deuda es con el Uchiha mayor.

—Aún así…

Naruto susurra sus palabras, como si no termina de convencerse por completo mientras Deidara esquiva autos de la manera más intrépida sobre esa moto que Naruto tanto admira y que su primo tiene la dicha de poseer.

—Por cierto— Deidara interrumpió sus pensamientos de repente –El mayor…

—Itachi. Su nombre es Itachi.

—Como sea— Deidara parecía en verdad deslindado de la responsabilidad de recordar algo que no le interesaba –El tipo ese está en la misma universidad en la que me inscribí al parecer.

—¿En serio? ¿En la universidad que es desglose de mi colegio?

—En realidad primero crearon la universidad, tú colegio apenas tiene como una o dos décadas de creado— Naruto asintió a pesar de que Deidara no lo miraba y el otro continúo. –El caso es que lo encontré en uno de los restaurantes del campus y le deje muy en claro que pronto le iba a pagar todo y con intereses.

—Deidara ten cuidado con Itachi— Sus palabras salieron solas, casi por instinto –Él tiene un aire extraño, como si siempre jugara a su favor.

—Creí que confiabas en él.

—Y lo hago— Afirmó –Pero es de ese tipo de personas que una no termina de leer. Es demasiado complicado.

—Pues entonces todos los Uchiha lo son.

—No— Reflexionó tranquilo –Sasuke solo es extraño.

—Bueno basta— Rió Deidara –Me cansa hablar de ellos, como si fuéramos quinceañeras emocionadas.

—Deidara esa comparación fue horrible.

El mayor rió divertido, recorriendo los últimos metros que le quedaban hasta el gran lugar que Naruto ya había tenido la oportunidad de visitar, observó el gran jardín, mientras las puertas se abrían al reconocerlo, y Deidara decidió solo esperar.

La empleada que lo recibió fue amable, sonriente y encantadora. Aun así Naruto declino el que le fuera a avisar de su presencia a Gaara se arriesgaba bastante sabiendo que el otro únicamente lo evitaba, así que decidió subir, decidido a ponerle punto final a esto.

—¿Lo volviste a hacer?

—No es tu maldito problema.

Las voces se colaban entre la puerta medio abierta y el tono amargo de Gaara, ese tono nunca antes escuchado por él, percatándose que la puerta estaba prácticamente abierta.

—Tú eres mi maldito problema— Las manos de Sai agarraron a Gaara por los brazos, esos brazos delgados y frágiles que de repente se mostraban ante sus ojos por la camisa de mangas cortas, esa piel blanca que parecía ser lastimada con solo ser tocada –Siempre tú, maldición.

Pero Sai evocaba rabia, dolor y desprecio. Todo mitigado en una mareada de emociones mientras apretaba el agarre y Gaara ni siquiera se quejaba, iba a intervenir, meter su nariz donde no debía por que Gaara se le antojaba tan indefenso de repente, que sus instintos gritaron por detener lo que estuviera pasando ahí.

Sin embargo, esos ojos claros lo atravesaron, Gaara de pronto lo miró sorprendido y Sai pareció ajeno a aquello, el corazón de Naruto palpitó desbocado y fue cuestión de segundos antes de que esa boca de labios finos fuera atravesada por la contraria, por esos labios de Sai que buscaban saciarse de algo que parecía infinito.

…_Y esos ojos vacíos lo timaron._

Naruto sintió una adrenalina extraña recorriendo su cuerpo, mientras Sai se aventuraba a pegar su cuerpo con el de Gaara y a él en cambio esa mirada no lo abandonaba. Debía moverse y esas piernas suyas no reaccionaban, quizá por que tampoco pensaba.

Cuando fue capaz de hacerlo giró sin hacer mucho ruido y bajó las escaleras apresurado, agarrándose por todos lados, respirando como si hubiera corrido demasiado y la mirada de Gaara lo continuara acechando. Aunque Deidara le hablaba, él ya se encontraba muy lejos.

Su mundo de pronto se había reducido a esos ojos.

—Oye, Naruto. Te estoy hablando.

Sin embargo él, ya no volvió a sentir lo mismo.

…

…

…

…

_**Décimo Primer día de la bitácora**_

_No estoy concentrándome en lo que debería. _

_Creo que estoy perdiendo la perspectiva._

…

…

…

…

**Fin del Décimo Primer día.**

…

…

…

…

_Lamento mucho la ausencia de la semana pasada. El trabajo me capturó de una manera imprevista, en verdad fue molesto, casi ni pude darle mucho tiempo a la universidad por ello, pero por suerte volví y tal y como lo dije la vez pasada en martes xD_

_Muchos saludos a todos y gracias por sus comentarios, en especial a Tsunade que rara vez puedo contestar sus reviews por diferentes motivos, pero en verdad muchas gracias por tomarte la molestias._

_Hasta la próxima. ;)_


	13. Día 12

_**Retoques de Afiliación**_

_Ó como el desequilibrio arma el principio del fin_

**Día Doce**

…

…

…

…

—Podríamos alquilar un bus que nos vaya a recoger uno a uno el sábado en la mañana.

—Y por supuesto que nos traiga de regreso.

Se había perdido gran parte de esa conversación, miraba las estaciones de su vida pasar frente a sus ojos con el mismo estoicismo que había frecuentado. Sai sonreía como siempre, su tono casual era el usual, sus manos, su cuerpo entero no tenía señas de Gaara por ningún lugar y sin embargo Naruto seguía con la firme idea de que se pudo equivocar.

Pero los ojos no se equivocan, él los vio. Se besaban, se gritaban. Sai poseía un poder sobre Gaara confuso y total. Tanto que Gaara le permitía un acercamiento más allá de lo debido. Y en momentos como ese, mientras lo miraba fijamente, sin la menor de las discreciones, es que sus mente se alejaba y dejaba de escuchar.

Entonces Tenten fruncía el ceño y lo lograba golpear.

—¡Naruto! ¿Podrías al menos asentir y fingir que me escuchas?

Regresaba a la tierra cuando Hinata sonreía sutilmente y la expresión enojada de Tenten era cosa de todos los días. Sai solo negaba un poco y los sentidos de Naruto se ponían en alerta de repente. Guardaba un secreto entre sus labios mientras recordaba la escena y la piel se le erizaba.

_¿Podía alguien besar a otra persona con tan pasión?_

_¿Cómo? Si la juventud todavía le pisaba los talones. ¿Cómo podían apasionarse así?_

—Lo siento, Tenten. Solo estoy un poco cansado.

Y luego llegaba esa otra situación, eso que hacía su estómago quemar. Esos ojos de Gaara mirándolo como si pudiera leer en él, cosas que nadie más podía. Eran los labios de Sai, besando los de Gaara. Era la boca de un hombre sobre la de otro hombre. Era esa conexión inmediata que no le llegaba y no había tomado en cuenta antes.

—¿Podría invitar a Neji?— Tenten nuevamente se había emocionado –Incluso a Lee, ya volvió de su viaje. Te aseguro que irán. Bueno si convenzo a Lee, Neji irá… O eso espero.

—Podría intentar convencerlo también.

—Eso sería genial Hinata.

Naruto volvía alejarse, mordía su labio y su cabeza estaba vacía, no procesaba información, como si indagar lo asustara. Lo detuviera y no le permitiera avanzar. Vacío como pocas veces, sin atreverse a hacer eco de sus preocupaciones Naruto suspiró una vez más. Y Sai lo miró, como si no terminara de entender, aquello que lo mantenía fuera de sí.

…

…

…

…

—¿Sakura?

—_Sí, dime. _

—¿Estás ocupada?

—_Estaba en el receso._

¿Qué está haciendo? Su mente calibra la necesidad de hablar con alguien, de que sus pensamientos no queden solo flotando en medio de la nada. Pero Sakura, intuitiva como siempre verá incluso a través de sus palabras. Le teme, como a la misma voz en su cabeza que aún está amordazada, así que se arrepiente y muerde su lengua.

—_¿Naruto está todo bien?_

¿Por qué últimamente todos preguntaban lo mismo?

¿Es que no notaban que opacarse le estaba costando la juventud?

—Sí, solo quería hablar contigo un rato.

—_¿Algo paso cierto?—_ La voz de ella se agravó, casi hasta pudo imaginarla frunciendo el ceño —_¿Te hicieron algo esos niños engreídos? ¡Porque si es así voy y les rompo esa linda nariz!_

Sonríe, porque es lo único que le queda mientras atraviesa ese campo desconocido todavía.

—Nada ha pasado, Sakura— Admite, casi sin dudarlo—Pero… ¿qué pasa si descubres, algo de alguien y de repente piensas demasiado en ello?

—_Bueno…—_ Sakura siempre fue inteligente, sincera y brutalmente directa, por eso espera el golpe, directo a su conciencia que ya parece inquieta –_Seguramente te ha tomado por sorpresa y esa es la razón principal por lo que no lo puedes sacar de tu cabeza. O seguramente te sientes identificado_.

—¡¿Identificado?!— Su voz explota –¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!

—_¡Hey, Naruto_!— Sakura lo amenaza, con su sola voz _—¡Que no tienes por qué gritarme! Y además esa reacción, solo confirma lo que te dije ¿qué viste que te tiene tan alterado?_

—No estoy alterado… Solo vi algo que, me sorprendió. Es complicado.

—_Tú nunca te has llevado con lo complicado… Quizá solo te ha golpeado en la cara tanta información ¿no?_

—Si… Bueno…— Duda, como si hablar más del tema no fuera la solución. Pero la puerta abriéndose le demuestra que la suerte hace mucho empacó y se marchó de su vida, Sasuke aparece por ella, entra en el baño como si nada y lo mira con una ceja levantada –Sakura te hablo luego.

—_¿Qué? Espera, no me vas a dejar con la duda de…_

—Adiós, Sakura.

—_Nar…_

Guarda el celular y baja la cabeza por primera vez, mira el lavabo como si pretendiera descubrir algo de repente. No sabe por qué, pero siente que Sasuke puede mirarlo a los ojos y ver lo que sus ojos han visto, puede incluso descubrir esa incomodidad en su cabeza, puede darle respuesta que él no quiere escuchar.

—¿Otra vez fugándote de clases Naruto?— Cuando Sasuke se acerca a lavarse las manos, Naruto sigue sin responder, desvía la mirada y parece enojado —¿Te has peleado con la novia de temporada?

De repente el comentario sabe amargo en sus oídos –Sakura no es mi novia.

—Curioso…— Comenta simplemente –Pero seguramente es tu mejor amiga.

Lo afirma, como si no le importara escucharlo más, y Naruto lo mira al fin.

—¿No me equivoco, cierto?

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Porque eres tan cliché, que aburres— Sasuke sonríe, con una de esas sonrisas pretenciosas y seguras, arrimado en el lavabo con toda esa confianza tatuada en el rostro –Déjame adivinar, es tu mejor amiga, pero siempre estuviste enamorado de ella, sin embargo ella jamás te dejo acercarte en verdad, así que te conformaste con ser amigos. Y ahora pretendes que nada pasa entre los dos.

—¿Cómo puedes…?

—Es un pequeño secreto que Itachi me contó una vez— Sasuke finalmente seca sus manos y habla como si no le importara la cara de idiota que acaba de poner –Las mujeres son demasiado buenas en fingir, los hombres no tanto. Hablabas con ella, como si guardaras muchas cosas que te atormentan, seguramente aún te gusta.

_No…_ Sasuke por primera vez se equivoca, y no lo sabe todavía.

Pero los ojos de Naruto lo miran, como si le diera la razón, porque la mentira es un poco más sabrosa que la verdad. Porque no parece dispuesto a afrontar ese '_te gusta'_ que el otro ha soltado de repente.

Escucha el tintineo molesto en sus oídos, repican como campanas de repente y Naruto solo sonríe.

—Deberías estudiar psicología Sasuke— Suelta de repente –Así quizá y te ayudas a ti mismo también.

Pero Sasuke no le responde y únicamente sonríe, lo deja pasar a su lado mientras empecinado en negarse a todo, Naruto deja el baño, avanza con sus pies perdidos entre la ignorancia, que aunque a voluntad, es preferible todavía.

…

…

…

…

—Armen parejas para el siguiente taller por favor.

Naruto huye, en este momento es capaz de armar pareja hasta con el mismo Sasuke si es posible, con todos menos con Gaara, sin embargo sabe que la suerte no le sorprenderá esta vez, menos cuando Tenten ha tocado su hombro haciéndolo sentar, mirándolo significativamente para que se siente junto a él, para que soluciones sus problemas con él.

Pero Naruto cobardemente siente que no hay nada que arreglar.

Así que piensa ignorar la mirada de Tenten, está a punto de levantarse, cuando el asiento de Sabaku gira hacía él, la letra de Gaara caligrafiada como una de las mejores que ha tenido el placer de ver apuntan las instrucciones y Naruto se tensa otra vez.

¿Dónde ha quedado esa valentía suya de la que tanta gala logra hacer?

—Lo del proyecto de la otra vez— La voz de Gaara es suave, no lo mira todavía –Ya no importa.

_Y claro que no importa._ Naruto sabe que está a punto de pedirle silencio.

Razona entonces, que quizá… _¿Sabaku se está tragándose el orgullo por Sai?_

Pero esos ojos lo miran, vacíos como siempre. Lo observan y Naruto lo contempla sin pretensiones de por medio, quiere descubrir, quiere lograr el mismo efecto que los ojos de Gaara tienen sobre él.

—Naruto…

El miedo recorre su ser cuando Gaara lo ha llamado, se levanta del asiento y empuja su propia banca hacía atrás en el impulso. Él siempre tan reactivo, impulsivo como sus pensamientos —Lo siento— Musita en rato, volviendo a su posición, apenado y avergonzado, porque el corazón le ha saltado de repente —¿Qué me querías decir?

Habla en murmullos, mira su cuaderno sin verlo otra vez, y espera que Gaara logre entender…

—Ya no importa. Hagamos la tarea de una vez.

…Que el miedo lo carcome todavía.

…

…

…

…

—Entonces pasaras el sábado con tus amigos.

Minato pocas veces logra estar junto a él. Naruto arregla su maleta aún, su pequeño bolso donde guarda lo más importante, mientras la gorra en su cabeza cubre sus cabellos y el hombre lo mira sonriente. Piensa todavía en que ese fin de semana no será divertido.

Tenten lo ha dispuesto todo, a agregado a Sasuke y Gaara como parte esencial de él, Naruto piensa que debería dejar de hablar con Sasuke, porque de repente se le ha hecho costumbre y la gente lo puede mal interpretar. Puede pensar de repente, que amigos son.

Pero no se ha podido negar, porque prefiere a Sasuke que a Gaara en estos momentos, porque su plan sigue siendo evitar a Gaara y Sai. Ni siquiera los logra entender. Ni se hablan, ni se miran, ni siquiera se parecen conocer, sin embargo Naruto los vio besarse, sabe que hay algo más. Ellos en cambio parecen ajenos a su pensar.

—¿Tan emocionado estás que ni me escuchas?

Levanta la mirada cuando la sonrisa de Minato lo atraviesa, el mundo le huele a problemas de repente. Esas horas tempranas de la mañana son los únicos instantes en que lo puede ver y suspira, porque sus amigos van a estar ahí, y Naruto en serio espera no tener que hablar con Sai, o con Gaara tal vez.

—Lo siento, es que intento no olvidar nada— Sonríe como si fuera ingenuo su plan, cierra la pequeña maleta y la coloca su espalda sin preocupación –Pasaremos el sábado ahí, llegaré el domingo sin falta a más tardar al medio día.

—Espero que sea así, tu cumpleaños es el domingo y ese día lo debes pasar con nosotros.

—Lo sé. En verdad espero que puedas llegar, últimamente estás muy ocupado.

—Haré hasta lo imposible, hijo.

Los brazos de Minato siempre fueron confortantes, acaparadores y demandantes. Naruto aún se ve necesitado de ellos, así que sonríe un poco por ello, cierra los ojos y cree firmemente que aún puede entregarse a ese afecto, que tanta falta le hace como cuando era pequeño.

Porque entre abrazos no puede pensar, y los problemas parecen desaparecer.

—¡Naruto! El bus ya llegó.

La voz de Deidara se escucha desde las escaleras, y Minato solo palmea un poco su espalda antes de dejarlo ir, un beso de su madre en la mejilla y Naruto aún ruega porque Gaara no hubiera podido ir. Pero cuando sube al auto que Tenten ha encargado, él está ahí. Todos están ahí.

—¡El cumpleañero!

Kiba alza su voz, se levanta hasta él para poderlo abrazar. Puede ver a Sakura y a Ino brillar como nunca antes, porque de pronto le parece no haberlas visto en demasiado tiempo aunque hayan sido apenas días. Y el resto de sus compañeros también están ahí. Sabe que Kushina le ha dicho a Mikoto de la reunión, sabe que Sasuke no se ha podido escapar y hacerlo sufrir de pronto le sabe agradable.

Neji está ahí, habla con Hinata mientras Lee parece entretenido con Tenten.

—Oh, Deidara.

Y es como magia en el lugar, Sakura e Ino lo miran con devoción, Kiba parece entusiasmado con él y su presencia. Sasuke en cambio tuerce sus gestos y Sai se ha parado junto a él antes de que el bus empiece a andar. Incluso ahí, Gaara y Sai parecen ajenos entre sí.

Quizá y si se pueda estar equivocando, tal vez si confundió todo.

Pero ¿cómo se confunde un beso?

—Bien— La voz de Sai lo sobresalta un poco —¿Por qué no empiezas con las presentaciones?

—Sí, claro— Naruto finge, que nada ha pasado en realidad –Es mejor así.

Y mientras el bus empieza a andar su voz se alza en el lugar, ríe de repente y pretende que va a pasarlo bien, que Gaara y su mirada no lo van a afectar. Va a fingir que no ha visto nada más. Sabe que puede lograrlo hasta el final, al menos hasta que el sábado se extinga y el haya podido disfrutar de su improvisada fiesta en la cabaña de Shikamaru cerca del mar.

…

…

_**Décimo Segundo día de la bitácora**_

_Tal vez si me logro despejar._

_Mi observación vuelva a ser objetiva otra vez._

…

…

**Fin del Décimo Segundo día.**

…

…

…

…

_Lamento la hora, creo que pasa de la media noche, pero en fin, muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar siempre es importante saber que siguen apoyado esta historia._

_Un gran abrazo para todos. _

_Nesly._


	14. Día 13 —Parte 1—

_**Ironía**_

_O cómo decir algo, diciendo todo lo contrario_

_**Día Trece –Parte 1–**_

…

…

…

…

Naruto respiró otra vez.

Y se lo agradeció a la vida como si no hubiera tenido la oportunidad antes de algo así, estira los brazos a riesgo de verse ridículo mientras aspiraba hondo el casi limpio aire que había a su alrededor, el sol golpea en su cara, amonestándolo por el tiempo que no había estado debajo de él.

Ve a Kiba reír divertido mientras corre junto a Ino y Sakura hacía la madera plantada cerca del río, la cabaña a pocos pasos y Shikamaru parece entretenido abriendo la puerta del lugar.

—Se ve bien— Deidara se para junto a él, con su bolso al hombro y la vista puesta en el lugar –Vamos a hacer de este cumpleaños, una fecha memorable.

El puño del mayor se alza un poco, con una de esas sonrisas que saben a victoria de esos finos labios y Naruto solo puede asentir mientras sonríe. Se siente como un niño pequeño al que complacen en todo y de pronto parece que Deidara vuelva a brillar frente a sus ojos.

—Es un lugar pequeño.

—Sí, creo que hubiéramos estado más cómodos en la cabaña de mi familia.

Los susurros bajos entre Hinata y Tenten no le pasan desapercibidos, son sutiles y preocupados, pero sonríe, acercándose con pasos ligeros mientras ellas le sonríen. Tenten incómoda y Hinata nerviosa.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No— Habla veloz Tenten –Solo mirábamos el lugar.

Le resulta hasta enternecedor que ambas asientan dispuestas a tragarse lo que piensan sobre la poca comodidad que van a tener. Sus hombros bajos mientras agarran sus pocas pertenencias y recorren el lugar, su suspiro acontecido y le permite sonreír un poco más.

—No tengo señal— Musita Neji, caminando junto a Lee, aquel al que apenas ha conocido el día de hoy, sin embargo Lee solo sonríe y continua caminando.

—Deja de ser un Hyuuga un instante, has venido a divertirte y ya.

Poco a poco todos parecen ubicare en algún lugar, parecen curiosos y Sai se ha pegado a Shikamaru dispuesto a ordenar la forma en que dormirán ese día. Ve a Sasuke quejarse junto a Neji de la señal, y finalmente Gaara está ahí, con su piel tan blanca siendo castigada por el sol.

Sabaku tiene algo en particular, que los ojos de Naruto persiguen casi sin percatarse, sus ojos vacíos y sus expresiones leves mientras recorre el lugar con la mirada, con esas gafas negras que hacen tanto contraste en él, se ve sorprendido por el mismo y tose sin poder evitarlo, prefiere no mirarlo.

—Es un lugar pequeño— Admite por primera vez –Pero supongo que si nos adaptamos la podremos pasar bien.

—Sí— Gaara es bajo, su voz es suave y parece un poco arrastrada también –Pero hace demasiado calor.

—Puedes ir a refrescarte al río.

Mueve su cabeza en señal de aquel lugar, donde Kiba se quita la camisa y se lanza sin reparo, ante las risas efusivas de sus compañeras y los aplausos de las mismas, esa visión tan arrebatadoramente juvenil y despreocupada, mientras Gaara solo se mueve en su lugar.

—Sí, bueno…— Murmura, busca las palabras con cuidado –No lo creo.

—¿No te gusta nadar?

—No es eso.

—¡Chicos!— Sai se asoma finalmente, desde los pequeños escalones en la cabaña y su grito logra distraerlo, llama la atención de todos –Ya tenemos los cuartos repartidos, vengan para que dejen sus cosas en una habitación.

…

…

…

…

Finalmente las chicas dormirán juntas, la segunda habitación la ocuparan él, Sasuke, Gaara y Kiba. Mientras que la otra será de Neji, Lee, Shikamaru y Sai. Le resulta curioso que Sai hubiera dispuestos de las cosas así, tan separado de Gaara, tanto que Naruto en verdad está empezando a pensar que lo imagino todo, en cambio Deidara, independiente como siempre, ha decidido ocupar el pequeño sillón en el salón y no parece incomodo por eso.

El resto de la mañana la pasa con sus amigos en la playa, disfruta del sol y el calor aplacado por el río, donde Kiba parece divertido de estar jugueteando en el agua, Sai se les ha unido y parece no tener reticencias mientras Tenten se ha unido a Ino y Sakura en algún juego distraído sobre la playa y Hinata parece escondida bajo un inesperado parasol.

Neji que conversa con Lee cerca del rio. Gaara parece haberse quedado dormido sobre una pequeña toalla bajo su cuerpo, con las gafas grandes y el sol atacando su piel que parece demasiado delicada a sus ojos.

—Si sigues mirándolo de esa forma, voy a pensar mal— Kiba se ha arrimado sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa burlona viendo hacía la misma dirección de sus ojos, y Naruto evita sonrojarse, o al menos lo intenta, sacude su cuerpo y mira de mala manera a Inuzuka.

—No seas idiota— Ataca –Solo…— No había excusa valedera, o al menos no una mentira que fuera lo suficientemente creíble –Tiene una piel muy sensible y el sol puede hacerle bastante daño.

Kiba lo mira, parpadea y luego vuelve a mirar a Gaara.

—Es muy blanco— dice de pronto —¿Es de ese tipo de piel sensible que si es demasiado expuesta al sol puede producirle cáncer?

Naruto asiente, particularmente nervioso —…Algo así.

Kiba le cree y Naruto no entiende la razón de sus mentiras.

—¡Bomba!

Deidara grita desde la madera, su salto es alto y causa alboroto cuando su cuerpo finalmente se estrella en el agua y la levanta, salpicando por todas partes y haciendo que Sasuke ponga una cara de desagrado total mientras sacude su libro y respira hondo.

—Ese tipo es un amargado.

—¿Quién? ¿Sasuke?

—Sí, ese…

Kiba bufa antes de desaparecer ante sus ojos, inevitablemente ríe divertido cuando ve a Deidara emerger del agua y Kiba lucha por nadar a pesar del jalón que ha sufrido por debajo del agua, los brazos de Deidara lo rodean, su tacto es algo firme y masculino.

—¿Cómo la estás pasando?

—Bastante bien— Naruto lo mira, con los ojos repletos de ilusión porque Deidara es cómo esa persona a la cual debe admirar, tan pegado a sus convicciones que lo alienta a seguir –Extrañaba relajarme.

—Naruto ¿qué vamos a almorzar?

Sakura finalmente se alinea a su lado, y los brazos de Deidara todavía están sobre sus hombros, sonríe, sin recordar las astucias de Sasuke adivinando su vida.

—Podríamos hacer una mini parrillada.

—¡Esa idea me gusta!— Grita Tenten –Hinata es buena en la cocina.

Todos la miran un instante, la muchacha parece avergonzada ante la atención y por un instante, casualidad mera, sus ojos buscan a Sai y luego a Gaara. Pero no recibe la imagen de alguno, solo el lugar vacío que Gaara ha dejado y Sai ni siquiera parece dispuesto a ocultarlo.

—Naruto sabe hacer una ensalada deliciosa.

Las voces vuelven a su sistema, lo distraen un rato y sonríe, Shikamaru habla con confianza mientras se abre paso junto a los demás hacia la cabaña, Naruto no entiende cómo es que su cuerpo de pronto se ha paralizado.

…

…

…

…

—¿Tienen una clase para aprender a conducir?

—Es más bien como una electiva.

Sakura parece iluminada por todo aquello que sale de la voz de Tenten, no acaban de comer cuando Naruto se levanta de su asiento, tan discretamente entre las risas y las voces. Sasuke parece ajeno a todos, sentado cerca del río, todavía con aquel libro entre las manos, piensa que sería agradable hacerle compañía, que al menos no se sienta tan solo lejos de todos.

—Lárgate.

Sus ojos se abren de par en par, sorprendido, mientras Uchiha solo cambia de página y él decide simplemente ignorarlo y sentarse junto a él.

—¿No escuchaste?

—Es mi cumpleaños, hago lo que se me da la gana.

—No creo que necesites una justificación para hacer lo que se te dé la gana.

—No, no la necesito— Naruto abraza discretamente sus piernas –Pero es bueno decirlo.

Sasuke por fin decide mirarlo, cierra el libro y suspira como si estuviera cansado de repente.

—¿Qué pasa por esa loca cabeza tuya?

—Nada.

—No me sorprende.

Naruto lo mira indignado, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke tiene un poder extraño en él, aún escucha las risas, y son seguramente Kiba y Lee quienes la comandan porque duda que sea Neji, suspira de nuevo mientras ve el día acabarse lentamente.

—Escuche a tu odioso primo hablar por celular, planea hacerte una fiesta.

—Sí, algo así me menciono en el auto.

Sasuke todavía se remueve y no parece dispuesto a mirarlo de nuevo –Procura que no se te salga de las manos.

—No es como si no tuviera fiestas en mi vida.

El mayor levanta sus hombros, lanza una pequeña piedra. Por primera vez, en un mínimo segundo, Naruto lo mira, lo mira en verdad mientras recorre su rostro y observa ese perfil del que las niñas de su instituto hablan, esa expresión de Sasuke que más que fría es triste, Naruto se percata de esos ojos, oscuros matizados por un vacío tan bien ocultado que le sorprende verlo brillar en cada espacio de lo que comprende a Sasuke.

—Es inusual— Sonríe, y sabe que Sasuke no lo escucha, muerde su labio mientras baja la mirada –Eres muy inusual, Sasuke.

—¿Dijiste algo?

Pero él, otra vez, sonríe.

—No. No hablaba contigo.

Y Sasuke lo mira, contrariado y sin palabras, porque vuelve a su libro, ignora la presencia del rubio, como si le resultara más fácil de lo usual. Solo suspira, porque el calor es sofocante y Naruto a su lado, de pronto parece convencido en guardar silencio a su lado.

…

…

…

…

Sai apareció cerca de las siete de la noche, con su sonrisa extraña en el rostro mientras se enteraba de las buenas noticias gracias a Deidara, se armaría una fiesta en un par de horas, las chicas se encontraban arreglándose, y Naruto miraba confuso la manera tan natural en la que Sai se unía a la mayoría, enterándose de que vendrían unos amigos de Deidara, que a Naruto no convencían.

Pero ¿dónde estaba Gaara?

Había anochecido y Sasuke se había tumbado en el sillón, esperando por el resto que habían ido por algo de licor al pueblo más cercano, a Naruto de pronto la idea de la fiesta lo tenía sin importancia. Los amigos de Deidara, su sola mención, había sido como un golpe en el estómago.

Y sin embargo no había encontrado las palabras para negarse.

Cuando salió la noche no era tan oscura, había poca iluminación cerca de la cabaña y el río cercano parecía desolado, pero aún se debatía por el paradero de Gaara y la incomodidad lo limitaban a preguntárselo a Sai, Naruto se estaba desprendiendo de la vida como la conocía ¿dónde había quedado esa arrebatadora personalidad suya?

Oh, sí. Seguramente en el mismo lugar que su infantil idea de ser popular antes de que su padre decidiera someterlo a una vida pública y estricta.

Al llegar, el cuerpo de Gaara nadaba de un lado a otro con presta astucia bajo la luna, se hundía a ratos y demoraba mucho más en salir, pero Naruto sonreía cuando lo contemplaba, el cuerpo ligero del otro y sus brazos que de pronto parecían más largos de lo usual.

Ni siquiera midió el tiempo que se le escurrió entre las manos, se sentó a esperar, que el otro lo notara o decidiera al fin salir. Si pensaba un poco más en la situación, no podía entender como alguien como Gaara podía dejar que Sai lo tratara de aquella forma tan agresiva y brutal, pero Naruto desconocía de esa sensación, de eso que pasaba por la mente de Sabaku y su piel que quedaba marcada ante el mínimo contacto, como si fuera casi de mentira.

Cuando salió sus ojos tardaron en ubicarlo, el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo y moría en el suelo, Gaara apenas llevaba esa pantaloneta de la tarde, su cabello caía por la frente y la tapaba, casi rozando los límites de sus ojos.

—Pensé que estaba solo— Habló de repente, una vez se encontró lo suficientemente cerca de él —¿No deberías estar dentro?

—En cualquier momento inicia una fiesta— Gaara pareció alzar una ceja –Me placía fingir que llegaba de sorpresa.

Extrañamente Sabaku sonrió, secándose toscamente con la toalla y colocándola sobre sus hombros para taparse un poco del frío que seguramente tenía.

—No hemos hablado— Empieza de repente, Naruto ni siquiera quiere abarcar el tema, se levanta como si el piso quemara y nota que la diferencia de estatura es algo amplia, pero los pasos de Gaara son pequeños y sueltos, ni siquiera parece dispuesto a callar –Sé que eras tú, esa tarde.

—Gaara… Solo olvídalo yo… ¿qué haces?

Los ojos vacíos de Gaara son extrañamente llamativos, de un color tan frío que contemplarlos de cerca es como vigilar un témpano de hielo, y sus labios son finos. Gaara tiene facciones extrañamente andróginas, tan cerca de su rostro que Naruto abre bastante los ojos.

Pero Gaara da otro paso, parece curioso.

—¡Que empiece la fiesta!

Es inercia, en su más puro estado cuando de un salto retrocede y se aleja, mirando hacía la cabaña, las luces que se han encendido, acompañadas por una música estridente y la voz de Deidara a la cabeza de todo, como si saliera de ese extraño mundo en el que hace un rato se encontraba.

Mira la espalda de Gaara de pronto alejarse y su corazón late apresurado todavía, esa cercanía indebida del otro muchacho, tan cerca de su boca, casi como una provocación que había marchitado sus pobres ganas de mantenerse sobrio aquello noche.

Gaara había violado los espacios de su ser, tan certeramente que era desconcertante para él no haber reaccionado a tiempo y dejarlo solo así. Pero la música subió de volumen un poco más y cuando Naruto pudo reaccionar, se encontraba caminando hacía la cabaña, podía escuchar risas y ver licor por todas partes, gente que no conocía bien y la repentina mirada de Sai sobre su espalda, tan latente, como una culpabilidad que supuestamente no debería tener.

…

…

—**Fin de la Primera Parte—**

…

…

…

…

Si, lo sé, a parte de que estoy atrasada como con tres semanas, es miércoles xD

En verdad lo lamento, pero me encontraba en examenes finales y he tenido unas dificultades personales demasiadas dramáticas para mi gusto, pero me ha resultado imposible reportarme antes, en verdad me disculpo con todos ustedes.

Espero que el nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado, y para la próxima actualización, finalmente la fiesta de cumpleaños para el festejado xD

Saludos con todos, y hasta el próximo martes ;)


	15. Día 13 —Parte 2—

_**Cuando el alcohol entra por la puerta **_

_La cordura se va por la ventana_

_**Día trece –Parte Dos–**_

…

…

…

…

A Naruto le gusta emborracharse, especialmente cuando su vida era un desastre y hacerse el idiota lo mandaba lejos de las preocupaciones y reía en vez de llorar, y por supuesto lo hacía dentro del círculo de amigos confiables, esos que se emborracharían igual que él, esos que no abrirían la boca y lo hacía en secreto. Porque Kushina seguramente lo colgaría de las orejas si se enterara.

Odia el sabor amargo del tequila resbalando por su garganta y las primera veces siente que el limón y la sal solo pierden el sabor ante el paso del tequila, pero es pronto el resultado, su mente se nubla y los demás, condenados como él a la embriaguez aplauden y ríen, bailan y gozan con esa música tan adictivamente movida a sus oídos, es como si fuera precisa para bailar, como si le entraras ganas de cantar y gozar por igual.

Ni siquiera le toma importancia a las veces que Deidara le ha ofrecido un poco de vodka, mucho menos que se la haya pasado al teléfono tantas veces que parecía solo aglutinar gente dentro de ese por si solo diminuto lugar.

—¡Naruto vamos a bailar!

Sakura está desinhibida, con sus mejillas rojas y agarrándolo por el brazo casi sin medir la fuerza y clavando sus dedos suaves en la piel de Naruto quien solo ríe divertido levantándose del sillón. Sakura se mueve como pocas veces lo hace con él, cruza sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se ve tan hermosa como siempre.

Pero Naruto justo ahora no está pensando en esa belleza de la muchacha, está moviéndose, al igual que el resto de la música por que suena bien, y sus manos se ajustan a la cintura de ella, aún cuando pegarse a ese cuerpo le resulta insensible porque todo da vueltas y él parece interno en una gran nube.

—¿Solucionaste tus dudas?— Le susurra Haruno cerca de la oreja, con su voz suave y acompasado por tintes de seducción —¿Qué fue eso que viste, ah?

—Fue un beso.

Y es como si los miedos y las inseguridades desaparecieran. Sakura era su cabina de los secretos, la amiga perfecta, la niña de la que estuvo enamorado cuando tuvo trece y luego simplemente olvidó. Es esa amiga con la cual ha tenido un tire y afloje de coqueteo simultaneo, esa en la que pensaba cuando decidía tener una novia de verdad y hacerse popular. Era la indicada, era a la que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a corresponder.

—¿Un beso?— Repite ella, se asegurad de alejarse para verlo a los ojos —¿Un beso te puso así?

—No fue un beso cualquiera— Se encontró de repente sin bailar, mirando esos ojos verdes y claros en los que se veía reflejado, como si su consciencia hablara por él –…Quería esos besos para mí.

Sakura siente ese retorcijón en el estómago otra vez. El mismo que sintió cuando Naruto llamó y lo sintió lejos de ella, está otra vez ahí, ese muro entre los dos que ella siente cada vez más fuerte, así que sonríe, mientras baja la mirada y comprende al fin.

—¡Eso es Kiba!

Deidara grita de repente y las miradas se reparten entre la gente, Naruto levanta la cabeza y lo puede ver: Tenten tiene a Kiba contra una de las paredes, sube su pierna por la del muchacho, dejando al descubierto su muslo derecho, las manos en las mejillas de él y su beso más que apasionado parece querer devorar la boca del otro. Pero las manos de Inuzuka están en esa estrecha cintura, firmes y posesivas.

La gente alrededor aplaude y vitorea, Naruto solo ríe un poco y antes de que pueda darse cuenta Sakura no está ahí. Naruto que no ha podido conectar sus reacciones alza los hombros y se distrae otra vez, a un sillón de distancia, Lee y Neji hablan por lo bajo con una botella en mano cada uno, parece que discuten y están demasiado cerca, pero Hyuuga está enojado, aleja al otro y finalmente bufa hastiado antes de mandarse la botella a la boca.

—Eso es saber beber— Por fin ve a Sasuke junto a él, observando lo mismo que sus ojos miraban y sonriendo de lado, Sasuke solo tiene una cerveza y no parece tan nublado como él.

—Idiota— Masculla –No es divertido si no estás igual de borracho que los demás.

—Lo es— Recalca Uchiha –Al menos para mí.

—Vernos hacer el idiota es aburrido— Sonríe, sin darse cuenta que lo hace como en antaño lo hacía con Sakura y se acerca, apoyando sus brazos en los hombros de él –Déjate de apariencias Uchiha, ¿no ves que hasta Neji quiere olvidarse de sus responsabilidades de hijo perfecto al menos por hoy? ¿Qué hay de malo en perder un poco el glamur?

—¿El glamur?

Sasuke alza una ceja y Naruto ríe abiertamente –Si, eso dice Ino todo el tiempo— Le quita la botella de las manos, la cambia por una de vodka y sonríe un poco más –Te reto.

Y los ojos desafiantes de Sasuke parecen brillar.

—¿Estás seguro Uzumaki?

—¿Qué puedes perder Uchiha?— Vuelve acercarse tan solo un poco más a su rostro –Igual, yo ya estoy más o menos ebrio. Seguro ganarás.

…

…

…

…

Cuando Ino entra en la cocina, por un poco de agua que baje el licor que tiene en el cuerpo, tratando de que su cabello no esté tan desarreglado, se sorprende al verla ahí, sentada frente al mesón, ojeando una revista y con un vaso de jugo en la mano.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Le reprocha –La fiesta es afuera.

—Ah, bueno es que… Las fiestas y yo no nos llevamos bien.

Ino enarca una ceja —¿Hinata verdad?— La otra muchacha solo asiente –Bien, Hinata escucha, las fiestas no tienen que ser para ti, tú solo debes entregarte a ella— Hinata alzó una ceja, sin lograr prever el momento en que la muchacha dejó caer su whisky en el jugo que ella tenía ahí.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—No sabes de lo que te estás perdiendo pequeña Hinata— Murmura sonriente, con un plan en la cabeza y el ánimo renovado –Te voy a enseñar a disfrutar de una fiesta, pequeña saltamontes.

Hinata desconfía todavía, mira confusa la bebida entre sus manos y el olor deja de ser agradable pero Ino parece dispuesta a no irse de allí, a llevarla a la sala y si va a salir, al menos no quiere ser la Hinata cohibida de siempre, la que se aísla en un lugar lejos de alguna esquina. Así que bebe, de golpe y sin pensárselo otra vez.

—¡Eso es!— Ino la agarra velozmente del brazo —¡Ahora vamos a buscarte con quien bailar!

Y arrastra de ella como si no hubiera problemas.

…

…

…

…

—¡Oye, tú!— Ino llega imponente a la sala, evade a las personas con premura y jala de Hinata todavía —¿Eres Lee no es cierto?

Pero los ojos del muchacho están turbados aún –Sí, soy yo— Y el otro de cabellera larga que lo acompaña la mira mal, sin embargo ella solo lo ignora con astucia.

—No has salido a bailar— Sonríe —¿Por qué no lo haces con Hinata?

—Oh, ¿Hinata?— Los ojos de Lee buscan a la otra que está roja aún —¿En serio quieres bailar?

Pero Hinata provecha primero el paso de Deidara por ahí, estira la mano y toma el vaso que el otro va repartiendo. El rubio sonríe emocionado por su atrevimiento y la felicita, canturrea un poco la canción que suena y con el licor quemando su lengua, lo mira y segura de sí misma se atreve a hablar –Si, vamos a bailar.

—Pues por mí no hay problema.

Lee, sonriente y decidido deja la botella, golpea un poco sus piernas y se levanta de ahí. Toma su mano con cuidado y se pierde entre la gente y la música, Hinata camina esta vez, no es jalada y Lee parece entusiasmado por al fin poder ser libre para bailar.

—Ah…— Suspira Ino todavía frente al Hyuuga mayor –Más fácil no pudo ser.

—Eres una entrometida— Pero los ojos de ese muchacho la atraviesan filudamente –Estábamos hablando de algo importante.

Pero Ino solo sacude su cabello y sonríe. –Las fiestas no son para hablar Neji querido.

Y se aleja, con su paso rápido, porque sabe que es peligroso quedarse ahí, va directo al sillón mayor, donde Naruto y Sasuke tienen una botella cada uno en su boca, con los restos de ello a punto de desaparecer. Oh, sí. Ino casi olvida al amigo pasado de guapo que Naruto había logrado traer.

—¡Gané!

Naruto grita imprudente con su cabeza moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras Sasuke limpia su boca con la mano, con la peor de las muecas en su rostro.

—Imbécil— Le reprocha –Vamos con un tres de cinco.

Sin embargo la risa de Naruto hace su aparición. Golpea la espalda de Sasuke sin medir la fuerza, se apoya en él, como si la risa hubiera sido un detonante irresistible.

—Ya, Naruto— Sasuke se mueve incómodo de repente —¿Por qué siempre tiene que andarme tocando tanto?

—Porque al hielo hay que derretirlo con tacto ¿no?

_¿Ah?_

Sasuke lo miró, se encontró con esos ojos grandes y seguros frente a él cerca de su rostro sin terminar de comprender, ¿qué diablos había sido eso?

—Naruto…— Canturrea Ino de repente, interrumpe el momento en que Sasuke estaba a punto de hablar y se sienta junto a él, pero Uzumaki vuelve a su posición, sonriente y hábilmente despreocupado porque le conviene —¿No me has presentado debidamente a tu amigo?

Ino cruza su pierna y Naruto solo sonríe divertido.

—Pues preséntate tú Ino querida, que ya creo haberlo arrastrado un poco más hacía los mortales, seguramente tienes algo de oportunidad.

Los ojos de Naruto son extraños antes de levantarse del sillón y Sasuke puede ver de refilón a la muchacha junto a él, que sonríe y habla de algo que él ya no alcanza a escuchar, pero Sasuke alza la voz cuando lo ve alejarse y dejarlo a solas con ella.

—¡Naruto, vuelve aquí!

…

…

…

…

Gaara fuma otra vez, con esa expresión despreocupada en el rostro mientras sale de ahí y ve a Sai frente a la muchacha de ojos verdes, esa que parece desanimada de repente y sonríe cuando Sai le ha extendido un vaso de algo.

Las sonrisas de Sai las conoce bien, tan falsas que incluso las reconoce a distancia, pero los ojos de Sai solo lo miran despacio, no se despegan de él y él inhala ese tóxico a su sistema con placer, sin emociones reflejadas en su rostro, con sus pasos lentos fuera de ahí.

Fuera el viento es poco y la música no se escucha estruendosa como hace un instante, así que exhala con los labios entreabiertos, escucha pasos torpes, que seguro no son de Sai porque nunca ha sido de embriagarse demasiado.

—Waa~ Acá el aire es mejor— Es la voz de Naruto escandalosa y apremiante la que se escucha entre la bulla mientras estira sus brazos de par en par y sonríe.

—Así que cumpleañero, ¿qué tal la has pasado?

—¡Gaara!— Retrocede –Me has asustado.

Sabaku sonríe, y a veces piensa que Uzumaki es la primera persona que ha logrado verlo sonreír tantas veces, y en tan poco tiempo compartido.

—Está bien.

—Huele extraño— Naruto arruga la nariz —¿Qué es?

Pero Gaara solo alza el falo entre sus dedos –Fumo un poco.

Naruto lo mira extraño, pero aun así lo deja pasar, el licor en su sistema no le permite conectar puntos de verdad. Se arrima en la pequeña pared detrás de él, con Gaara todavía fumando, en medio de ese silencio entre sus voces que se le hace tan conocido.

—¿Por qué el beso te ha afectado tanto?

Gaara parece tranquilo y Naruto en medio de su desdén con la vida, sonríe.

—Ni yo mismo estoy seguro de eso.

—Era solo un beso.

—Era más que un beso— Se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos, con esa sonrisa que no parece real –Y lo sabes tan bien como yo, Gaara.

—Confundes las cosas Uzumaki— Esta vez es Gaara, soltando su pequeño vicio procurando apagarlo sin cuidado, quien sonríe –Un beso es un beso y ya. Para Sai y para mí eso es de lo más normal— Se acerca otra vez y Naruto vuelve a quedarse inmóvil –Porque esta boca ha hecho cosas peores.

Quizá es la forma en la que el mismo Gaara ha acariciado la parte inferior de sus labios, Naruto ha visto labios en su vida, es lugar donde recurrente su mirada viaja cuando habla con alguien, pero esos labios son finos y rojos a la vez, como si jugaran a darle de golpes a su corazón.

—Es casi media noche— Susurra de repente, tan cerca como nunca antes —¿Quieres tu regalo de cumpleaños?

Naruto va a negarse, va a alejarse ahí como el vil cobarde que descubre que es, pero Gaara es avezado, aprieta sus mejillas y se lanza contra su boca sin cuidado, presiona su boca como un cúmulo de sensaciones que no había tenido la oportunidad de percibir. El humo lo percibe, el sabor extraño y confuso entre sus bocas y su espalda contra la pared, ese hueco terrible en el estómago.

Como el sabor de lo prohibido, Naruto aprieta la nuca de Gaara, profundiza el beso y usa la lengua, como si todo un vórtice de emociones fueran despertadas con su solo toque, es otra cosa, ha sacudido sus sentidos y la moral por igual. Tal vez es el licor que lo nubla y confunde, pero este, en este instante es el mejor beso que sus labios han tenido. Porque su pecho se comprime y anhela más de lo que ha deseado en su vida desde siempre.

Pero Gaara se le escurre entre los labios, junta sus mejillas y susurra cerca de su oído, con una sonrisa que incluso puede ser hasta previsible.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

A Naruto le late acelerado el corazón todavía, sus manos aún desean el tacto del otro, su piel suave y blanca que hasta ahora no ha tenido la oportunidad de tocas, pero Gaara solo se aleja y mira ahora sus labios hinchados y secos. Como si fuera un premio para él Naruto los acaricia, acaricia esos labios dispuesto a besarlo otra vez aunque Deidara haga su acto de aparición sin percatarse de la interrupción.

—¡Naruto!— Los cabellos rubios de su primo están algo alborotados –Es hora de cantarte el cumpleaños ¡Vamos!

La mano de Deidara aprieta la suya y lo arrastra al interior. Ni siquiera alcanza a mirar hacia atrás donde Gaara se ha quedado porque se abre paso veloz entre la gente y Naruto todavía puede sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, y teme que alguien pueda notarlo, como si tuviera grabado el nombre de Gaara en la boca.

—¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Reúnanse!— Grita el mayor –Hay que cantarle el cumpleaños a mi casi hermano menor— Esos brazos de Deidara lo abrazan con fuerza mientras los demás se amontonan y la música baja el volumen —¡…Y después todos jugaremos a la botella!

—¡¿Qué?!

Gira con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ha gritado aunque Deidara esté a su lado y sonría, pero el mundo parece pequeño de repente. Aún más, cuando lame sus labios y borrar a Gaara de repente no parece tan buena idea.

…

…

…

…

–**Fin de la Segunda Parte–**

…

…

…

…

Si, lo sé. Mucho GaaNaru xD

Pero no me odien demasiado, porque es parte de la trama, Naruto apenas está descubriendo y como algunas adivinaron nuestro _misterioso_ Gaara será el encargado de encaminarlo por el camino correcto (?) xD

Y bueno, por ahí hay unas parejas BIEN random xD Ya sabrán cuales son, pero ni yo me las creía, y eso que todavía falta. Espero no haber estado muy OOC, pero hice lo que estuvo entre mis capacidades para que no fuera así, aunque compréndanlos ¿no? Después de todo es un AU, y además de todo son adolescentes, así que bueh... Espero no haber estado tan mal... u_u

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentan y leen, es muy grato leer sus comentarios, opiniones, y adivinaciones sobre lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo. En verdad me divierto bastante leyéndolos. ¿Y cómo que este capitulo me quedó más extenso de lo normal, no?

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización, un gran abrazo a todos. Y Adiós por hoy. ;)

…

…

_Tsunade, muchas gracias por tu comentario de siempre. La verdad es que descifrar como van avanzar esos dos sé que es muy complicado, pero es que aunque no lo creas, mientras más se acerca a Gaara, al mismo tiempo también se acerca a Sasuke. Aunque sea de formas diferentes, al final alguna de las dos formas debe dominar ¿no? ;) Muchas gracias por comentar. Saludos~_


	16. Día 13 —Parte 3—

**Besos de Cumpleaños**

_O ese estado sublime del alcoholismo_

**Día Trece –Parte Tres–**

…

…

…

…

Ese estado exquisito en el que todo parece divertido incluso si Shikamaru se ha caído contra el suelo, y con la cara en el piso levanta un brazo gritando '¡_Estoy bien!_' quizá si Naruto estuviera medianamente decente, no estuviera descojonándose de risa sobre el sillón, casi sobre las piernas de Kiba que se sacude de risa también.

Le gusta ese sentimiento de que el cuerpo no pesa y hacer el ridículo de pronto parece una opción. Sakura tiene las mejillas rojas sentada sobre las piernas de Ino que canta a viva voz la canción en la radio. Y sabe que Gaara anda por algún lugar de la cabaña pero no logra distinguir cual.

Lee en cambio conversa con Hinata, ambos apoyados en una pared mientras la muchacha ríe bajito y bebe otra vez ese vaso entre las manos.

—¡Esperen, esperen!— Tenten alza sus brazos sentándose sobre Neji que solo exhala ante el impacto del cuerpo de la muchacha —¿No se suponía que íbamos a juagar a la botella?

Sai apareció desde la cocina, camina mal y su equilibrio no es bueno, pero se acerca a Tenten, apoyado en el sillón y con la voz lo suficientemente en alto como para que el resto pueda escuchar.

—Oh, vamos Tenten. ¿Qué boca dentro de este lugar no has probado?

Es inmediato, la muchacha golpea el hombro de Sai y él tambalea en medio de una risa abierta que hace a Naruto alzar las cejas y mirar a la muchacha que de inmediato alza sus manos azoradas.

—¡No es cierto!— Grita –Está borracho no le hagas caso.

Pero sus palabras agitadas mueren cuando Neji ciñe los brazos a la cintura de ella y sutilmente besa su cuello. Ella ríe bajito y Naruto entonces no aguanta más y vuelve a reír con más ganas.

—Que no te extrañe— Sasuke que ha salido de algún lugar desconocido se apega de pronto a su oído y él por instinto se aleja, finge que es para mirar su rostro aunque el escalofrío que le ha provocado repercute en sus ojos –Tenten no es precisamente un angelito, salió con Neji y Sai.

—¡¿SAI?!

Grita sin medir las consecuencias, y el cuerpo de Sai, inestable y descoordinado se ancla sobre los brazos de Sasuke que solo pone una mueca molesta en su rostro.

—¿Quién ha pronunciado mi nombre?

—Aléjate.

Sasuke se aparta, quitándose a Sai de encima. Naruto ni siquiera nota el instante en que Kiba se va de su lado y Sasuke aprovecha para tomar asiento, porque de pronto todo parece dar vueltas y su cuerpo no parece muy de acuerdo con eso.

—¡¿Bueno y vamos a jugar o no?!

Ino alza su voz en esta ocasión. Y Naruto de inmediato lleva su índice a la boca —¡Shh!— Quiere huir a ese juego, quiere dejar de sentirse confundido y aturdido, porque sabe que si bebe más, todo se irá al carajo.

—Me quiero sentar…

Hinata da pasos suaves, buscando un sillón desocupado, y Naruto se desconcentra. Alza su mano y sonríe ampliamente desde su lugar –Aquí— Grita –Yo me puedo sentar sobre Kiba— Sus movimientos son rápidos, parece dar un salto sobre las piernas del otro que se queja y parece haber agravado su voz.

—Ten cuidado idiota.

Es Sasuke con sus ojos molestos mirándolo desde más abajo y los ojos de Naruto se abren de par en par. Su cuerpo sufre ese corte eléctrico otra vez, quiere morir ahí mismo, porque aunque nadie lo notara, esa incomodidad repentina repercute en él y solo la voz de Deidara lo calma.

—¡Listo! ¡A jugar!

Y finalmente su corazón acelerado, late tranquilo otra vez.

…

…

…

…

—Esperen— Ino agarra la botella, sentados todos en el piso en un círculo que de pronto parece demasiado grande y confuso porque todos se han sentado en lugares lejanos, Ino se mueve algo torpe pero aun así toma el mando y frunce el ceño —¿Qué pasa si sale señalado alguien de nuestro mismo sexo?

—¡Pues que haya beso!

Deidara alza su voz y Kiba lo secunda, pero Sakura frunce el ceño también.

—Entonces eso también va para ustedes— Kiba calla, pero Deidara sonríe y el resto no parece muy dispuesto a opinar –Es lo justo.

—Por mí no hay problema.

Una pequeña discusión se arma y Sasuke algo turbado sigue bebiendo de ese cerveza de mal gusto que parece infinita dentro de la nevera, aunque Gaara se ha parado junto a él y mira divertido la situación, con una expresión difícil de determinar, pero que Sasuke extrañamente puede reconocer.

—No quiero jugar a esto— Murmura Uchiha y Gaara solo bebe de la cerveza.

—No lo hagas, pero ¿cuándo vas a tener otra oportunidad así para descontrolarte y mandar todo a la mierda?

Los pasos de Gaara son más seguros que muchos de los presentes y se ubica en algún lugar que parece bien pensado, Sasuke no parece muy convencional en esos instantes, así que opta por lo seguro y bebe lo que resta de cerveza antes de sacar otra y sentarse cerca del tumulto que se ha armado en el lugar.

—¡Bien!— Alza Lee su voz, con la botella entre sus manos que de algún modo llegó hasta él –Entonces se besara lo que se tenga que besar. ¡Y todo quedara como secreto de alto nivel!

—¡Así es!

Hay gritos disparatados por todas partes y la música baja un poco el volumen. Naruto siente incluso su estómago revolverse cuando la botella da vueltas y él ni siquiera mira su alrededor porque prefiere levantar la cabeza cuando la botella lo señale a él y alguien más.

La botella da vueltas una y otra vez…

La sonrisa de Ino es amplia y coqueta, moviendo incluso su cuello al final –Interesante— Pronuncia con cuidado, sus ojos fijos en los azules contrarios –Siempre quise hacer esto.

Camina a gatas hasta él, no demasiado lejos como para hacer de su camino difícil, Deidara sin problemas se alza un poco y toma por el cuello a la muchacha que sonríe justo antes de que sus bocas se encuentren. Dura un poco más de lo establecido, esos labios que parecen contrariados entre ellos mismos y la imagen más perturbadora que Naruto pudo presenciar.

Entonces vuelve a girar.

Y Hinata sorprendentemente accede sin problemas a tener que besar a Sai quien deja que las manos pequeñas de ella lo agarren de la camisa, de pronto las manos de Sai suben, al cabello sedoso de la muchacha quien luego del tiempo requerido se aleja entre risas.

—Me haces cosquillas Sai.

Las risas se escuchan, incluso Naruto parece un poco más relajado otra vez, y la mano de Hinata hace girar la botella, Naruto se olvida de los malestares y ríe cuando Kiba le ha susurrado algo estúpido al oído, pero la gritería de las chicas lo hace regresar a la realidad.

—¡Oh, por todo lo bueno de este mundo!— Ino suena extasiada —¡Esto lo quiero ver!

Pero Naruto solo ha abierto mucho los ojos y Neji frente a él parece igual de inmóvil.

—No lo voy a hacer.

—¡No jodas Naruto!— Es incluso Sakura la primera que reclama —¡Hicimos un acuerdo! Además solo es un beso.

Pasan los minutos, Naruto se queja, parece renuente, y es finalmente Neji quien luego de beber el tequila que Deidara le ofrecido se levanta, lo agarra por la camisa y lo alza, directo a su boca. Es corto, preciso, sin que sus manos toquen al otro e incluso Naruto ha cerrado los ojos con fuerza y los grititos de las chicas se escuchan alto y fastidiosamente emocionados.

—¡Eso es un hombre, carajo!

—Neji, TE AMO.

De vuelta en su lugar Neji solo bebe otro shot de tequila y Naruto sigue inmóvil. Ino y Sakura se deshacen halagos y tan simple como eso, Naruto presiente que tantos besos sin que hayan sido de una chica, a sus ojos hasta empieza a ser normal.

Ni siquiera se ha podido fijar cuando la botella vuelve a girar y esta vez es Kiba el que parece emocionado.

Pero Sakura y Tenten son más decididas, el beso llega sin problemas, en el centro de todos ellos, como un tacto suave y sin problemas que hacen sentir a Naruto avergonzado por su negativa y por haberle dado tantas vueltas al beso de Gaara y Sai.

Cuando lo recuerda, sus ojos lo buscan de inmediato.

Y Sabaku parece alzar una ceja, Naruto por instinto mira hacía la botella, la expresión extraña en el rostro de Sasuke y Tenten que parece complacida.

—¡No es justo!— Le recrimina Ino –Ella ya acaba de ser besada.

—Por mí no hay problema— Levanta los hombros Tenten –Esto es algo como el deseo escondido del setenta por ciento dentro de esta habitación.

No pasa mucho antes de que Tenten llegue hasta Sasuke y él todavía renuente se haga un poco hacía atrás, pero ella sonríe y pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Uchiha, besa alzando su cuello y saboreando el beso que le ha sido otorgado, Naruto en cambio logra capturar la imagen con atención.

Extraña y sin sabor.

Pero los aplausos llegan y el juego parece seguir su intención.

…

…

…

…

—¡NO! Eso sí que no— Naruto se levanta de su lugar, la mayoría parece haberse movido desde hace rato hacía cualquier otro lugar, y las chicas son las que vuelven a controlar el ambiente en el lugar –¡Somos primos! Es asqueroso.

—Oh, por favor…— Sai bufa antes de empujarlo contra el pecho de Deidara –No seas tan moralista.

Mira a Deidara que sonríe divertido con la situación, lo nota. No es Deidara quien va a dar el primer paso y el resto parece determinado a alentarlo. Maldita la hora en que todos decidieron cambiarse de lugar.

—¡Bésalo!

Naruto cede, porque tiene demasiado alcohol y se cansó de estar constantemente en negativa, porque prácticamente todo el mundo se ha besado con todo lo que resta de gente ahí y si eso vuelve a ser pronunciado él lo va a negar con ferocidad.

Así que los labios de Deidara son suaves y contradictoriamente finos. Las manos de él aprietan su espalda y él se retuerce nervioso e incómodo a la vez, antes de que la carcajada limpia de Kiba lo haga reaccionar.

—Oh, dioses… Creo que eso jamás se me va a olvidar.

Ino choca sus manos con Sakura. Y Naruto se aleja con el cabello entreverado y las risas de los demás. Algunos ya han caído contra el sillón, como Lee que usa la espalda de Neji como almohada mientras Hyuuga cabecea del sueño con una botella de vodka entre las manos.

Hace rato que Hinata entró en su habitación a dormir y del resto, pues Naruto no sabe demasiado.

—Bien es todo— Deidara sacude su cabeza –Demasiados besos por una noche, ya mismo me siento medio pedófilo con tanto chiquillo a mi alrededor.

Y aunque Deidara apenas les lleve un par de años Naruto sonríe levemente, Kiba ha vuelto a su juego de coqueteo con Tenten, parecen internarse en la cocina entre susurros y miradas. Naruto prefiere ignorar todo eso, pero Deidara sube el volumen de la música y trata de que Shikamaru se levante del suelo, inútil al parecer.

—¿Dónde está?

La curiosidad de Naruto borbota intrépida otra vez, no está seguro de si busca a Gaara o a Sai, y ni siquiera puede determinar la razón por la cual incluso hasta Sasuke se le ha pasado por la cabeza. Pero vuelve a salir cuando distingue las sombras es Sai jalando del brazo de Gaara, lo atrae a su cuerpo y lo besa.

Naruto observa por primera vez las manos inquietas de los dos, la forma en que Gaara parece desesperado por quitarle la camisa a Sai y él no parece dispuesto a negárselo. Están cerca del lago y la poca luz les sirve de ventaja.

Voyerismo en su máxima expresión…

Siente los sacudones internos de su propia adrenalina, mira esa impaciencia entre los dos a lo lejos, la forma en que esas manos tocan la piel blanca de Gaara, la forma en que Sabaku pone a disposición su cuello y pierde la cordura cuando ve la forma en que Sai conduce a Gaara hasta el suelo.

No pude seguir ahí, porque entonces perderá la razón.

Y hace calor, demasiado calor.

—Necesito nadar— No es su voz la que emerge como un deseo retorcido, es Sasuke agarrándose del marco de la puerta y con la cabeza gacha, parece aturdido, y Naruto está seguro que el otro no ha alcanzado a ver a la pareja junto al lago –Hace mucho calor.

—No, espera.

Es como si el alcohol le hubiera llegado a la parte motora de su cuerpo, porque es torpe e indeciso y sin embargo Sasuke camina decidido todavía. Pasa demasiado pronto, su mano aprieta el brazo fortalecido de Uchiha y lo hace girar sin problemas.

Su espalda choca contra la pared y el cuerpo de Sasuke frente a él lo aturde un poco más, pero sus manos toman esas mejillas increíblemente sonrosadas. Descabellado y todo lo besa. Predice movimientos inadecuados cuando Sasuke se apoya colocando las manos en su cintura y él se hunde entre el cuerpo de Sasuke y la pared.

Hace calor nuevamente pero Sasuke besa, tan diferente a Gaara, que es mucho más placentero e inadecuado. O quizá es lo que ha visto antes, tal vez es el alcohol. O tan solo el hecho de que Sasuke ni siquiera ha dudado en mantenerse tan agradablemente pegado a su boca.

…

…

…

—**Fin de la Tercera Parte—**

…

…

…

Si, lo sé~~

Pero en verdad lamento la demora, apenas fue un día xp

Espero que les haya gustado, voy a disfrutar el próximo capitulo, ya se enteraran por qué. Mientras tanto espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos el próximo martes. :D


	17. Día 14

**Cariño**

_O mi error propio de la juventud_

**Día Catorce**

…

…

…

…

Uchiha Itachi estiró sus brazos ampliamente, respirando ese aire puro que había mientras conducía hasta llegar al lugar que su hermano le había indicado, se suponía que iría a recogerlos al día siguiente. Sin embargo cuando llegó el lugar estaba justo como esperaba, con botellas por todas partes y un terrible olor a licor que incluso lo hizo pensar en una buena fiesta de cumpleaños para el rubio amigo de su hermano menor.

Camina entre el lugar, dentro puede escuchar la bulla de los demás apurados por recoger sus cosas, pero no hay risas, ni conversaciones en voz alta —Tal vez es la resaca— Comenta un poco para sí mismo y justo antes de abrir la puerta esta se abre y el cuerpo del muchacho cae contra su pecho y se estrella con fuerza, el olor fresco del otro por la ducha lo hace abrir los ojos de par en par —¿Debo suponer que tú eres el adulto responsable?

Deidara alza la cabeza difícilmente, con las gafas mal puestas y el sol azotando su dolor de cabeza demasiado duramente para su gusto. Se reincorpora y acomoda un poco su ropa, carraspea porque la garganta le arde también.

—Hola, Uchiha.

No habla más, no pretende comunicarse con él más allá de lo necesario.

—Oye…

Itachi lo jala por el brazo y Deidara se sacude de inmediato.

…

…

—_Ten cuidado, te puedes caer…_

_Deidara no recuerda bien, solo siente el agarre fuerte de esas manos y la risa masculina del que lo agarró un poco antes de que cayera directo al suelo, ni siquiera sabe cómo, sus manos se aferraron del otro y sonrió divertido._

—_Gracias, supongo._

_Y luego todo es un poco más borroso, de pronto está contra el sillón y una botella de algo entre las manos, y la bebida pasa de su boca a la otra, entonces hay besos y manos que se escurren demasiado de su cuerpo al otro, Deidara olvida en algún momento donde empieza su cuerpo y donde empieza el otro._

_Solo amaina que al despertar tiene la ropa medio puesta y la mayoría se encuentra por cualquier parte vomitando o quejándose por igual, y él ni siquiera sabe lo que ha pasado en realidad._

…

…

Itachi enarca una ceja ante ese rechazo y Deidara solo trata de fingir que nada ha pasado.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke?

—Vomitando en el baño— Sonríe con un poco más de descaro e Itachi abre mucho los ojos —Creo que no se le da bien eso de beber, ha estado así desde hace como dos horas.

Luego baja las escaleras y ve a Itachi internarse en la cabaña. Rasca su cabeza despacio y sube en el bus tratando de encontrar el lugar más oscuro y lejos de las miradas, de su búsqueda personal por saber con qué muchachito fue besarse en la mitad de la nada.

…

…

…

…

—Ya, Sasuke…

Tenten palmea la espalda de Sasuke despacio, el otro se encuentra algo apoyado en el lavabo del baño, pero ella solo se mira en el espejo, lo poco arreglada que se encuentra y el horrible lazo que se ha hecho apresurada recogiendo todo su cabello al momento de darse cuenta que Uchiha la necesitaba.

—Esto es horrible— La voz de Sasuke sale un suspiro —¿Cómo les puede gustar terminar así?

—No es por el final que bebemos. Es por el proceso.

Sasuke da otra arcada y ella solo aleja su mirada del lugar cuando Itachi entra en su salvación.

—¿Sasuke?— El menor levanta la mirada y el ver al otro ahí solo lo hace sentirse peor, agita una mano pidiéndole que salga y vuelve su rostro contra el lavabo, Tenten en cambio solo alza sus hombros un poco —¿Te puedes encargar de él un rato más? Tengo que vigilar que todos suban.

—Está bien.

Cuando Itachi comienza con su recorrido, Neji y Lee salen de una habitación, con una pequeña maleta cada uno y Hyuuga con su expresión seria como si nada le pasara mientras Lee va entre lamentos y dolores de cabeza, pronto ve a Hinata, caminar tras ellos y la muchacha lleva un pañuelo en la boca mientras tiene una mano sobre el estómago. Luce incluso pálida.

La pregunta esencial es saber ¿qué bebieron para ponerse así?

—No quiero que volvamos a hablar de esto, ni siquiera mencionarlo— Cuando pasa junto a una de las habitaciones, se sorprende al ver a una rubia de coleta vestirse velozmente mientras la otra muchacha de ojos verdes, anonadada asiente mientras trata de cubrirse con una sábana.

—¡Esto es horrible! Inoo… Jamás volveré a beber.

—Ya, cállate Sakura. Nos van a oír.

Decide salir de ahí antes de escuchar algo que no quiere, y camina hasta golpear la puerta entre abierta, ahí donde dos amigos de Naruto luchan contra el rubio para que se levante sin éxito alguno.

—De acuerdo, a riesgo de caerme de cabeza y vomitarme encima, ponlo en mi espalda.

Shikamaru se agacha un poco, y Kiba intenta como puede levantar el cuerpo de Naruto, aunque Itachi en esta ocasión sonría y vea los muchachos en mal estado intentar hacer algo que solo puede terminar peor.

—Yo lo llevo.

Ambos asienten aliviados e Itachi prefiere agarrarlo de la manera más cómoda para él y su espalda. Lo sostiene con las piernas en uno de sus brazos y la zona de la espalda en el otro. Fuera Gaara y Sai conversan cerca del auto y parecen hablar seriamente, aunque Itachi parece ignorarlos por completo mientras carga al dormido Naruto hasta dentro del bus.

—Tráelo aquí.

Deidara alza un poco su brazo, Itachi se encuentra con una escena extraña. Porque Naruto apenas es sentado en su lugar, logra arrimarse contra el brazo de su primo, y sonríe, aferrado a él mientras el otro le arregla el cabello y parece cuidarlo.

Poco rato después ya todos están en el bus, en peor estado que el otro mientras suspira y piensa que conducir no es tan buena idea, pero mira la hora en su reloj y demorar no es una buena opción.

—De acuerdo este es el plan— Itachi trata de levantar poco la voz. Entendiendo porque no querían un chofer particular que los viniera a recoger. Ver en ese estado a los hijos de reconocidos empresarios e inversionistas no podía ser bueno para nadie —Conduciré despacio, así que intenten no morir, ahí tienen un montón de fundas.

No termina de hablar cuando ve a Hinata Hyuuga con su rostro tapado por una funda mientras vomita la poca comida que le puede quedar en el estómago y solo suspira. Procurando no volver a hacer cosas como estas otra vez.

…

…

…

…

Cerca de las once de la mañana Naruto por fin abre los ojos. Deidara duerme a su lado con los audífonos puestos, y dentro el bus es casi oscuridad debido a las ventanas completamente tapadas por las cortinas, suelta un suspiro, con un dolor de estómago que lo toma desprevenido y decide mirar alrededor.

Sakura e Ino por primera vez no están sentadas juntas. Kiba duerme con la boca abierta y Shikamaru sale del baño limpiando su boca mientras se tambalea hasta llegar a uno de los asientes y simplemente caer. Es curioso como Neji y Lee parecen haber conciliado el sueño al igual que la pobre Hinata que tiene su brazo caído.

Decide levantarse y tomar su mano, dejarla en una posición mucho más cómoda. Tenten habla bajito con Sai en un lugar muy lejos de todos, así que sus ojos por inercia buscan a Gaara, el muchacho tiene los audífonos puestos y mira por un pequeño espacio el camino por el que anda el bus.

Le duele el estómago de repente, como si se le hubiera revuelto algo en su interior, desconoce quién puede conducir el bus y poco le importa, aún siente el sabor del licor en la boca y ese mareo asqueroso que le hace prometer por quinta ocasión que no va a volver a beber así.

El auto frena y su cuerpo cae provocando ruido. Sin embargo nadie parece haberlo escuchado o notado y Naruto lo agradece en silencio.

—Ten cuidado, idiota.

Sasuke está frente a él, con una pequeña toalla húmeda sobre la frente, lo mira con desdén y los ojos de Naruto parpadean contrariados antes de que los recuerdos se sacudan como pájaros alborotados en su cabeza.

…

…

—_No, espera._

_Veloz y sin ansia de ser comprendido, Naruto toma a Sasuke por las mejillas, lo hace girar, su espalda choca contra la madera y su beso contra esa boca fina de Sasuke es como un impulso mutuo, porque Sasuke no se queja, al contrario pone las manos en su cintura y lo besa. Juega con sus labios y su lengua._

_Naruto se encuentra descubriendo aquella sensación, esa boca que parece sedienta de repente, esa exploración aventurera como él que arrastra la poca ingenuidad que le queda mientras se hunde en los resquicios de toda esa oscuridad que caracteriza a Uchiha. Es como un eclipse, como si el licor hubiera quedado de lado._

_Porque de pronto se estaban besando con pasión y luego sencillamente se besan, de repente sus labios danzan, despacio, se reconocen, Naruto toca el rostro del otro y Sasuke se une un poco más a su cuerpo, a ese beso lento y bailarín que no parece querer morir._

_Naruto olvida, que el mundo está apenas a unos pasos de él._

_No hay corazón que late desbocado, no hay mariposas en el estómago ni una maraña de confusiones en su cabeza, solo un beso físico y adictivo, como el sabor dulce de un chocolate que ya nunca más puede ser negado si le es ofrecido._

—_Es—espera…_

_Sasuke tambalea sus palabras. Apoya una mano en la pared junto a la cabeza de Uzumaki. Y él solo lo ve confundido y mareado todavía. Pero Sasuke está sudando, está pálido de súbitamente y ha bajado la cabeza, parece que el mundo le da vueltas y no en el mismo sentido que a él._

—_¿Sasuke?_

—_Creo… que voy a…_

—_¡Agh, Sasuke!_

_Naruto se sacude de inmediato, se abre del lugar donde Sasuke ha empezado a vomitar y coloca una mueca de asco mientras sus estómago propio se revuelve ante la visión y las arcadas llegan contra su voluntad, lucha contra ellas, pero las náuseas son más fuertes y sus pasos veloces corren al baño, a encerrarse en él mientras cae vencido contra sí mismo y devuelve su pobre cena de esa noche._

—_Maldito idiota…_

_Pronuncia débil, con todo dando vueltas a su alrededor. Y las sensaciones mezcladas en su interior, con su estómago más frágil que al inicio y con la música ayudándolo a ocultar su patética situación._

…

…

Se reincorpora como si tuviera una amenaza frente a él y esos ojos grandes y oscuros de Sasuke lo atraviesan, no hay palabras. Solo traga duro y vuelve a su lugar, respira hondo y cierra los ojos. Trata de convencerse que no fue así, que no se besó con él, que no se besó _así_ con él.

Pero mira de reojo hacía atrás y Sasuke ya ha vuelto a cerrar los ojos, su perfil fino parece más tranquilo, y Naruto regresa su mirada hacia adelante, pasa las manos en su rostro y sacude su cabeza a riesgo de que le provoque una jaqueca peor.

Pero siente ahí, a pesar de todo, sobre sus labios…

No es el sabor de su beso, que estaba repleto de licor. Es el movimiento, el simple movimiento lento y entregado que prontamente lo mete en una contradicción.

—No lo quiero ver…— Murmura avergonzado —Maldito seas Uchiha… Maldito seas.

…

…

…

"Están habiendo complicaciones.

Porque mientras más descubro al espécimen, más quiero dejarlo todo atrás"

…

…

…

—**Fin del día Catorce—**

…

…

…

…

Lo lamento muchisimoooo~~

No tienen idea de cuanto, pero como sabrán, o sino, me disculpo el doble (pero lo publique en el face, en mi blog y en el twitter) pero tuve que desaparecerme por motivos de fuerza mayor. Tuve que mudarme, luego esperar a que me vinieran a instalar el internet y finalmente me cayeron dos enfermedades horribles que me tumbaron en la cama u_u

Me disculpo con todas, pero espero que les haya agradado la actualización. En verdad, extrañaba escribir este fic. Me encanta. Y espero que a ustedes también, volvemos con las actualizaciones de cada martes.

Y bueno, cualquier retraso siempre lo anuncio en lo que mencione antes. Los links se encuentran en mi perfil por si desean darse una vuelta. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejan sus hermosos comentarios, que como siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Saludos y un gran abrazo con todos ;)


	18. Día 15

**Vertientes Alienígenas**

_O justificaciones baratas de un adolescente confundido_

**Día Quince**

…

…

…

…

Naruto ha aprendido muchas cosas durante su corta vida.

Le gusta hacer tonterías propias de su edad, y es lo suficientemente astuto como para usar de justificativo a su inexperiencia e inmadurez, lo moldea de una manera que casi parece inocente y que tiene efecto en los adultos, aunque difícilmente en Kushina, pero su madre es un caso aislado y muy aparte, y bueno a veces piensa que Minato simplemente decide creerle.

Sin embargo mentirle a personas de tu misma generación, de tu mismo círculo social, y peor aun cuando son más avezados que él, representa para Naruto un problema de magnitudes superiores con las que puede lidiar. No ha dormido ni siquiera lo necesario y su cuerpo entero aquella mañana de lunes pedía descanso, reparación y calma.

Pero tenía dos grandes problemas.

Número uno: de ninguna manera posible demostrar esa resaca horrenda de la cual aún tenía restos en su estado anímico (porque de otra forma Kushina lo colgaba de los pulgares)

Y número dos: quedarse en casa representaba dar explicaciones que no podía dar.

Así que ahora estaba caminando por los pasillos ruidosos de las personas desconsideradas que no medían el nivel de su voz. Y el ser consciente de que en unos minutos tendría que recibir clases solo le provocaba enormes ganas de llorar.

—¿Aun con resaca?

Sai apareció como de costumbre, en un silencio apenas roto por su voz inesperada, haciendo que Naruto respirara profundo y luego suspirara.

—No es resaca— Musitó despacio y bajito —Es malestar, no he podido descansar adecuadamente y casi no dormí hoy así que siento que moriré en cualquier momento.

—Auch… Supongo que tuviste una reunión familiar o algo así.

—Si…— Naruto rueda los ojos recordando la escena y sus sonrisas cada vez más falsas que las anteriores, mientras Deidara deambulaba por los alrededores y se arrimaba en las paredes muriendo internamente cuando creía que nadie lo veía —Mamá llamó a unos tíos e hicimos una comida, un pastel y toda la cosa.

—Horrible— Sai de repente pareció mirar algo en su celular —Fingir tanto debe ser horrible.

Y de pronto esas palabras sacuden el estado de Naruto.

Sai es la persona menos indicada para hablar de esas cosas.

—¿Por qué no te vas a la enfermería? Invéntale a la doctora cualquier enfermedad y aprovecha para dormir un poco.

Naruto no capturaba muy bien la información recibida, aunque si escuchaba lo suficiente. Más bien mira a Sai con la duda plasmada en su mirada, esos encuentras descabellados y extraños que el de cabello oscuro parece sostener con Sabaku y ese tire y afloja aún más extraño.

Pero la campana suena y es como un motón de golpes en su cabeza que lo hace cerrar los ojos aparatosamente y quejarse despacio porque incluso eso le provoca fastidio.

…

…

…

…

—Creía que moriría…

Deidara murmura en voz baja, encogido en su asiento mientras el abrigo de su compañero lo cubre del frío y el humo que sale de la taza de café llega a sus fosas nasales como la mejor de sus ventajas. Sasori lo mira un momento y sonríe. Escapando despacio de esa actitud tan pasiva y extraña en el escandaloso de su acompañante.

—Se nota, de otro modo es extraño verte en ese estado.

Pero el rubio solo entrecierra sus ojos y logra torcer un poco sus gestos antes de que la bebida caliente llegue a su sistema, no sabe cuántas tazas de café ha tomado entre el domingo y el amanecer de ese día pero al menos tiene un recordatorio en su mente: No beber ni mezclar tantos licores en una misma noche.

Aun su mirada se pierde cuando evoca los recuerdos todavía perdidos de esa noche, los roces, los besos, la cara que no parece materializarse ante sus ojos todavía y esa sensación de haber hecho algo muy incorrecto pero sin tropezar con el nivel del grado en el que llego.

—¿Qué ocurrió?— Deidara levanta la mirada y Sasori se sorprende al notar esos ojos sorprendidos en vez de encontrarse a la defensiva como suelen estar —En la fiesta, luces raro.

Pero el otro solo muerde su labio y parece ido —No lo sé… No recuerdo muy bien que digamos.

—Entonces ese es el problema.

Sasori deduce sin esperar algún repique por parte del otro, y Deidara únicamente alza un poco sus hombros antes de notar la puerta de la cafetería abrirse y reconocer al mayor de los Uchiha que ingresa sin problemas y con el celular en el oído, es instinto propio cuando gira hacia otra lado e incluso levanta un poco la mano, muy cerca de su rostro, como si no quisiera ser descubierto.

—¿Deidara?

—¿Terminaste— Habla de repente el más alto —¿Nos podemos ir?

Pero ni siquiera le da tiempo a Sasori para responder cuando se ha levantado de su asiento y salido de la cafetería prácticamente sin mirar atrás. Sasori no está comprendiendo muchas cosas en esa actitud extraña que el otro ha venido desarrollando con el pasar de los días, pero parece consternado, y sus ojos solo persiguen el lugar tratando de hallar una explicación a ese comportamiento inusual en el rubio y sin embargo, a sus ojos, no hay nada fuera de lo común que logre poner a Deidara en ese estado.

Luego, solo termina de beber su té y decide levantarse, porque faltan varios minutos para su próxima clase y siempre es mejor tratar de descubrir lo que pasa por esa loca cabeza que estar aburrido, después de todo Deidara es como su síntesis al mundo de la psicología.

…

…

…

…

Es el primer cambio de hora cuando Naruto lleva las manos a su cabeza y descubre que no va a soportar todo el día de esa forma. Sasuke entra en el salón sin problemas y respondiéndole en monosílabos a la muchacha que parece preguntarle por cosas importantes. Entonces todo el dolor se va y solo queda la vergüenza. Ese beso repetido que no ha dejado de ponerlo todo de cabeza, así que aprieta los puños y baja la cabeza.

Oh, su orgullo grita dolido por sus reacciones patéticas y Naruto mismo trata de portarse más a la altura, como Uchiha, que parece tener un bloque de hielo en la cara y no parece muy dispuesto a demostrarle al mundo que es un ser humano común y corriente.

—¿Aún mueres?

Su voz suena cerca y Naruto apenas reacciona al verlo sentado junto a él.

Incomodidad y desesperación por igual no son una buena combinación para él.

—Eso debería deducirlo yo— Suelta al fin, luego de por primera vez pensar muy bien sus palabras —Después de todo fuiste tú el que acaparo el baño ese día.

Sasuke frunce el ceño y lo mira de la manera indicada, una que es mucho más cómoda para Naruto cuando parece que Uchiha está dispuesto a asesinarlo, pero cuando el maestro entra todo el poco buen humor y confianza que ha logrado reunir desaparecen y siente su humor por los pies.

…

…

…

…

No lo ha pensado mucho cuando al entrar en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo, el olor le ha provocado náuseas. Cree haber sido lo suficientemente valiente por haber aguantado la mitad del día de clases y pone su cara de niño desamparado, esa que le sale mejor, mientras inventa excusas y luce lamentable, la enfermera se preocupa y la ausencia de la doctora de cabecera le da ventaja.

Entonces pasa dormido casi dos horas, al fin descansa su cuerpo y parece aliviado con el pequeño aire que corre dentro del lugar, cuando abre los ojos se encuentra abrazando la almohada y estira un poco el cuerpo, después recuerda que la cama es pequeña y vuelve a encogerse, siente que esas dos horas han revitalizado casi por completo su estado odioso de esa mañana.

Incluso porque no ha tenido que volver a verle la cara a Sasuke.

¿Cómo pudo besarlo?

Eso lo ha traumado más que haber besado a Deidara.

—Ay, dioses… No puedo creer que lo haya besado.

Cierra los ojos, pensando que lleva un tatuaje en la frente que le dice incestuoso, casi ni lo había recordado porque sencillamente Sasuke se la ha pasado golpeando a su cerebro todo el fin de semana, e incluso reconocerlo es producto de vergüenza. Naruto no suele sentir vergüenza de sus acciones, pero esta vez es diferente y le asustan las razones, por eso prefiere no hallarlas.

Las cortinas se abren súbitamente y Uzumaki se hunde más en el colchón con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Parpadea sorprendido en cuanto descubre a Sasuke, que lo mira tan fríamente como suele ser su torpe costumbre.

—¿Qué… haces aquí?

Odia su voz, cautiva y desconocida cuando suena como un niño pequeño ante el odioso Uchiha que solo sonríe un poco y camina hasta la silla junto a su cama, se cruza de brazos y parece interesado en pensar adecuadamente su respuesta.

—La enfermera ha pedido a un compañero que te ayude a llegar a casa ya que no has querido llamar a tus padres porque están muy ocupados, y como no pareces completamente estable fue a buscar a alguien que te acompañara. Tenten se ha sacudido como loca alzando la mano alegando que nuestros padres hasta son mejores amigos. Cosa, que particularmente yo ni siquiera sabía.

Naruto se sienta despacio, el discurso de Sasuke parece comprensible y luego solo suspira, evita mirarlo porque evita descubrir si Sasuke recuerda o no el beso. Pero no importa, a veces Naruto se descubre pensando que en realidad no importa. Sasuke no fue al único chico que beso esa noche, aunque si al único que no besó bajo efectos del estúpido jueguito.

Gaara vuela entre sus pensamientos como el culpable, fue él quien despertó esa curiosidad insana y lo hizo sentirse confundido y atraído por quien no debería. Y a más de todo desaparece el día de hoy porque no ha tenido la oportunidad de encararlo. De echarle vilmente la culpa de todo.

Pero Sasuke arregla la manga de su camisa y lo ignora, Naruto aprovecha para mirarlo, para analizar la mejor opción en estos instantes. Y tarde o temprano ocurre, Sasuke alza su mirada y Naruto solo bufa, desvía la mirada como si eso lo arreglara todo. Siente inclusive que Uchiha sonríe, como si hubiera ganado una batalla inmensa sobre él.

—¿Es en serio?— Y la burla parece estar plasmada en la voz de Sasuke —Te portas como una chica, idiota.

Naruto aprieta sus puños, una chica no le rompería la boca, a golpes por supuesto, pero contrario a eso decide encararlo y fruncir el ceño.

—No me digas idiota, imbécil. Y no sé a qué te refieres.

—¿Ah, no?— Sasuke inhala profundo antes de analizarlo por completo y volver a poner esa voz parca y molesta a sus oídos —Me refiero al beso.

Y así es como Naruto aborrece su ridiculez propia, mientras Sasuke juega a joderlo, Naruto ha pasado dándole vueltas a un asunto sin pies ni cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede con eso?

—Ni me miras a la cara, y solo por un beso— Sasuke esta vez suena deductivo, lo mira atento y por fin Naruto entrecierra los ojos, dispuesto a golpearlo en cualquier momento —Ni que hubiera sido el primero, recuerdo perfectamente haberte visto besando con medio mundo en esa fiesta.

—¡No es eso!— Esta vez sí hay vergüenza, sus mejillas azoradas mientras Sasuke vuelve a sonreír. Naruto piensa que lo había visto sonreír demasiadas veces ese día, lo cual sería bueno, sino fuera a su costa —Es solo que… Es extraño. Tú y yo ni nos llevamos bien.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?— La desventajada voz de Sasuke parece aburrida, rodando los ojos mientras parece interesarse por lo que hay entre sus ojos. Como si no temiera mirarlo directamente —No es como si con un beso de pronto descubrieras estar enamorado o alguna de esas estupideces.

—Lo sé— Dice a consciencia, por primera vez manejando las cosas como un adulto. Está hablando con Sasuke y se sorprende al notar que las cosas son tan fáciles que parece haber estado listo para eso todo el tiempo —Solo es extraño. Y quisiera evitarte por un buen tiempo.

—Con tal de que no me salgas con la idiotez de que te estás enamorando de mi…

—Jamás.

Naruto pronuncia sus palabras con una seguridad latente, enviándole una mirada fija al rostro de Sasuke que más bien parece complacido. Finalmente Uchiha se levanta, arregla un poco su camisa, con esa misma manía tan suya de lucir perfecta y exhala sin mucho cuidado.

—Bien, me voy primero. Dejo tu maleta en la entrada de la enfermería. Procura no morir en el camino o me echaran la culpa de todo.

—No te preocupes, te enviaré un lindo mensajito avisándote que llegue sano y salvo a casa.

Sasuke rueda los ojos, con un bufido pequeño entre los labios ante la broma estúpida del rubio, y de pronto se encuentra levantando su puño, estirado directo hacía donde el otro se encuentro.

—Después de todo no eres tan idiota— Sonríe despacio y Naruto le responde chocando sus puños —Idiota.

—¡Imbécil!— Sonríe con el eco del grito de Naruto a su espalda mientras le lanza una almohada que falla en darle por la cabeza, pero Sasuke aún no es consciente, al menos no completamente, que últimamente la vida no le sabe tan aburrida como antes, que de pronto sonríe y eso le parece hasta aceptable.

Dentro, Naruto sacude sus cabellos y respira con fuerza ante la salida del mayor que seguramente sigue disfrutando con su enojo. Suspira un poco más tranquilo, hay un auto impuesto vínculo entre ambos. Es como si no lograran llevarse bien y aun así un imán los mantuviera extrañamente juntos, siendo más amigos de lo que deberían, sabiendo más del otro de lo que les gustaría.

Naruto tiene sus pensamientos alborotados, la vida le parece sencilla cuando analiza que es joven y que cometer errores de los que quizá nadie se debe enterar es bastante plausible. Tanto que muerde su labio y siente un retorcijón en el estómago. En su mente pasan cosas, muchas cosas de las que el mundo jamás se ha enterado y aunque jamás salga de su boca, en su mente, pasan siempre las cosas más inverosímiles posible.

…

…

"No debería permitirme hacer lo que quiera.

…Eso nunca es buena idea."

…

…

**Fin Día Quince**


	19. Día 16

**Gente que cumple a cabalidad con sus palabras**

_O la estúpida pretensión de Uchiha_

**Día Dieciséis**

…

…

Habían pasado cuatro días ya.

Y Naruto está metido en una especie de remolino, su vista lo traiciona cada cinco minutos. Busca entre los pasillos, pero gracias a su propio autocontrol aún no se ha atrevido a preguntar, pero mueve la pierna bajo la mesa y parece esperar algo que no va a llegar.

¿No se suponía que iba a aprovechar estos días para dejarlo todo pasar?

Pues su mente traicionera no parece estar de acuerdo con él, apenas ha probado la comida de ese almuerzo que les ha tocado, y escucha lejana las conversaciones de los demás, últimamente sus días son así, con ese escozor molesto en el pecho y sus manos apretadas entre ellas esperando algo que no está seguro de querer. Siente sus problemas en la inmensidad del mundo e incluso se llega a preocupar.

Naruto siempre fue un prototipo normal, incluso algo cliché. Sabe de sus caprichos y acciones todavía infantiles en comparación a los demás, le gusta saberse capaz de conseguir lo que quiere y que sus padres sean solo un poco más cuidadosos con él que el resto de sus amigos y la relación infructuosa con sus familias.

Ha tenido amigos, por montón. Le han gustado chicas, le ha gustado Sakura, incluso Ino en alguna sección. Vamos, que a pesar de la edad Yamanaka puede lucir extremadamente sexy cuando quiere. Son Kiba y Shikamaru sus amigo más cercanos, Kiba especialmente, ha dormido con él, abrazado a él toda su adolescencia, parte de la niñez, ha tonteado y molestado para provocar risas.

Incluso de niño alguna vez se dejó maquillar por sus primas que ahora son unas adultas y que lo reconocían como la cosa más adorable que habían logrado ver. ¡Hasta se había besado con Deidara unos días atrás! Y nada, absolutamente nada de eso, lo ponía a pensar demasiado. Y sinceramente, pensar demasiado las cosas no era algo que precisamente fuera con él.

—¡Agh!

Lleva las manos a su cabeza exasperado, muy cerca de la mesa oculto de los demás y con su pequeño grito cortando la sana conversación que los otros llevaban. Las miradas se posan inmediatamente y las expresiones de sus compañeros parecen confusas.

—Naruto…— Sai habla despacio, muy cerca de él —¿Todo está bien?

Su rostro se llena de un sonrojo mal especulado y agita de un lado a otro su cabeza, sus cabellos se sacuden y su rostro oculto no parece muy dispuesto a mirar a los demás. Por encima de él Sai le hace señas a los demás y cuidadosamente cada uno abandona el lugar, la mesa completamente a solas mientras una tímida Hinata respira profundo, presionada por la mirada de Sai que le pide que hable con él en vez de quedarse callada.

Se supone que es la chica adecuada, la comprensiva y buena amiga que puede estar al lado de ese muchacho que solo parece acongojado de repente. Y la limitación de Sai por comprender a los demás la arroja directo a usar parte de ese encanto suyo tan dulce y amable mientras posa una de sus pequeñas manos en los hombros de él.

—Naruto…— Suave y conciliadora, así es la voz de Hinata antes de que lentamente Naruto alce la mirada hasta donde ella se encuentra, con sus sonrisa pequeña y algo incómoda. Naruto incluso encuentra adorable que lo quiera ayudar cuando le resulta todavía difícil ser cercana a los demás —…Si deseas, podemos hablar… Yo no voy juzgarte ni nada, o si solo estás preocupado te puedo ayudar. Solo dime que te sucede, estos días, pues… Has estado como ido.

—Hinata…— Suspira Uzumaki, dejando su drama propio un instante y levantando la cabeza, observando lo bella que es su amiga y la pequeña luz de sus ojos, como esas princesas de porcelana que deben ser cuidadas —Lamento preocuparte— Admite y sonríe —Muchas gracias, pero ya solucionaré… mis asuntos.

—Todos están un poco preocupados por ti.

—Lo sé…— Es inconsciente, cuando tranquilamente acaricia con su pulgar la mano de Hyuuga sobre la mesa y ella solo logra sonrojarse tan rápido que Naruto cree haber hecho algo mal y se aleja —Lo siento.

—No…. No, es que… Bueno…

Hinata desvía la mirada y Naruto solo asiente, agachando su cabeza una vez más.

Totalmente incómodo y fuera de lugar.

…

…

…

…

—¿A Naruto le gusta Hinata?

Sai pronuncia sus palabras con una mueca en el rostro, como si la idea no lo convenciera todavía y Tenten a su lado frunce el ceño, negando de inmediato.

—No lo creo, ni que tuvieran doce años.

—Pero Hinata…

—Hinata se sonroja y se pone nerviosa por todo— Aclara Tenten, tratando de mirar mejor la pequeña escena unos metros más allá —Pero Naruto está respondiendo así, porque su cabeza no está aquí. Algo le pasa, lo que no comprendo es porque no nos lo quiere decir.

—¿Y si habla con sus amigos?

Tenten lo mira de inmediato y asiente con una pequeña palmada de sus manos y señalándolo sin intención. Poco tiempo después han abandonado el lugar y los dedos inquietos de la muchacha digitan velozmente un mensaje a un remitente que tenía guardado desde el fin de semana pasado.

…

…

…

…

—Este lugar es más grande de lo esperado.

Los ojos Ino van de un lugar a otro, mientras Kiba a su lado solo asiente desviando su mirada cada tanto entre las jóvenes que pasan a su lado cada tanto y el prestigioso uniforme parece incluso demasiado lujoso ahora que lo ve en más personas. Ya que Naruto tiene una capacidad por apropiarse de las cosas hasta volverlas partes de él.

Ahora, sin embargo el lugar parece tan ajeno, que Kiba logra sentirse incluso hasta intimidado.

—No entiendo— Habla cuando Ino revisa un par de cosas en su celular —¿Por qué no le has pedido a Sakura que te acompañe?

Ino solo tose incómoda, desviando la mirada velozmente —Bueno, ella tenía cosas que hacer.

—¿En serio?— Inuzuka entrecierra los ojos —¿Y cómo lo sabías? Porque desde hace unos días atrás, las únicas palabras que Shikamaru y yo les hemos visto cruzar han sido: Pásame el lápiz o buenos días y adiós.

—Son cosas… Kiba, cosas de chicas.

Ino no es una mujer tímida, de ninguna forma y en ninguna expresión, su singular personalidad la aleja de eso a menos que sea por efectos de algún chico realmente caótico, pero de eso hace mucho, ninguno pasa por la vida de Ino. E incómodamente eso a Kiba le consta. Porque es casi como un confidente para las dos muchachas desde el momento en que Naruto las abandono y sinceramente duda que Naruto lo haya sido en esa magnitud.

—Ino…— Está a punto de hacer algo muy gay cuando la llama y esa mirada clara lo enfoca, hacerle de consejero y escucha a alguien como Ino es cavar un agujero muy profundo y hundirse por voluntad propia en él y sin embargo son amigos ¿no? De alguna forma es su deber —Bueno, ¿sucede algo?

—No.

Es tan cortante, que Kiba solo suspira y la mira directamente.

—Ino…

—Oigan ya me tengo que ir— La voz de Naruto es la que se alza entre el resto de las personas intentando soltarse del agarre de Sai que al reconocerlos solo suspira aliviado —¿A quién quieren que espere?

—Por fin llegaron, este ya se quería ir.

—¿Ino? ¿Kiba?

Por un instante Ino olvida sus contradicciones y Kiba suspira resignado, ser confidente no es lo suyo y al parecer es el trabajo de moda en su vida ahora. Los ojos de Naruto son tan evidentes como los de Ino, casi igual, aunque él hace un mejor trabajo, en ocultar sus propios demonios internos.

…

…

…

…

—Kiba es un idiota— Murmura Yamanaka un rato después cuando el otro hubiera decidido irse ya que su mamá le había pedido ir a casa y él ni siquiera había hecho el esfuerzo por alargar el tiempo de llegada un poco más —No le gusta escuchar los problemas de sus amigos.

—Él es así, eso de aconsejar no se le da y solo se siente más incómodo, y en vez de ayudar hace todo lo contrario, quizá por eso te dejo aquí— La facilidad con la que Naruto describió a su mejor amigo hizo a Ino sonreír, ambos encerrados en el auto que los llevaría a casa de la rubia luego de dejar Inuzuka unos minutos atrás —¿Tenten te llamó verdad?

—Sí, dice que estás muy extraño.

—Lo extraño es que no hayas venido con Sakura, de otro modo no estarías despotricando contra Kiba y tú y ella ya estuvieran sobre mi tratando de escavar información— Ino solo bufó y se cruzó de brazos —¿Las cosas no van bien con ella?

—Kiba es un boqui suelta— Masculló la rubia —Maldito idiota.

—Me lo comentó hace unos días, ¿por qué se han peleado ahora?

Naruto lo hacía sonar tan pequeño, tan sin importancia…

Pero Ino solo movió su cabeza un poco y sacudió sus manos una y otra vez —Eso no importa ahora— Siempre era más fácil esquivar las penas propias —Dime que sucede contigo.

—Nada.

Uzumaki se distrajo observando por la ventana las calles que el carro recorría y de inmediato pudo suponer el ceño fruncido de la muchacha junto a él.

—Naruto…

—¿Me abrazas?

A veces, Naruto es como un niño pequeño. Como si le faltara cariño para sentirlo real, como si la vida le hubiera quedado debiendo de otra vida el afecto que en ocasiones se encuentra solicitando. Indudablemente su cara bonita y voz bien moldeada le brindaba la ventaja de enternecer a demasiados.

Ino solo golpeó un poco su brazo, y Naruto rio, suponía que sería así, pero Yamanaka lo sorprendió cuando luego de eso jaló de su brazo y lo abrazo, la barbilla de él reposó en los hombros cubiertos de Ino, y por un momento su fragancia fresca a flores lo hizo sonreír, subiendo los brazos a su espalda y cerrando los ojos.

Limitado a respirar hondo y dejarse resguardar.

…

…

…

…

Para la mañana siguiente Naruto llegó a clases con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro, como si Kushina pudiera leer su mente, preparó una cena exquisita, ella rara vez solía cocinar y esta vez resultó tan familiar que sonrió como niño pequeño cuando vio a su padre aparecer cerca de las ocho de la noche dispuesto a pasar lo que quedaba del día con ellos.

Fue como si el mundo por primera vez en mucho tiempo confabulara a su favor, así que el día de hoy pinta bonito, el aire es fresco y sus pasos incluso buscan a sus amigos en algún pasillo o en el salón. Gaara está ahí, sentado con su habitual parsimonia, leyendo un libro cualquiera y demasiado grueso para su gusto, pero lleva un buzo grueso y grande, y Naruto recuerda intempestivamente, que Sabaku también tiene días sin ir a clases.

—Gaara— Le sonríe porque sabe que a pesar de todo el muchacho lo reconoce y aunque solo lo mira, con un leve asentimiento y sus ojeras mucho más marcadas de lo habitual, Naruto sonríe un poco más —No te veía desde hace días, ¿has estado enfermo?

Sorpresivamente Gaara deja una pequeña risa escapar, y Naruto borra lentamente su sonrisa. La risa amarga de Gaara ha violentado repentinamente su buen humor.

—¿Enfermo?— Su voz es diferente, un poco más gruesa y Naruto no entiende porque jamás puede ver más allá de lo que el mismo Gaara le quiere mostrar —Eso siempre, pero preferiría no hablar del tema— Naruto arquea una ceja, confundido y atareado cuando el salón se llena y prontamente debe ocupar su lugar.

El asiento vacío a unos metros de él de pronto no es tan evidente como los demás días, respira hondo, dispuesto a dejar las cosas pasar, pero la figura alta de Sasuke irrumpe en el lugar con su cabello un poco más corto y esa habitual marca de elegancia que hace a Naruto seguirlo con la mirada unos pocos segundos.

—Maldita sea… Tenía que regresar— Su voz pesada no es audible y parece ante la vista de los demás que solo masculla sus palabras y reniega a solas, pero Sai a su lado solo lo mira y sonríe, tapando un poco su boca y tratando de ser lo más discreto que puede al notar esa actitud extraña de Uzumaki.

Es divertido, y contradictorio, que al pie del regreso de Sasuke, Naruto vuelva a brillar.

…

…

…

…

—¡Hey, tú!— Naruto ni siquiera mide esa impulsividad de sus pasos, cuando sigue a Uchiha durante el receso, y el otro gira, con una ceja en alto y esa expresión odiosa que Uzumaki ha empezado a odiar mientras lo señala y se acerca —¿Dónde has estado estos días?

—¿Me has extrañado, idiota?

—¡Por supuesto que no!— Las respuestas de Naruto son automáticas, tan certeras que parecen verdaderas, y Sasuke sonríe, agarrando mejor los libros y dedicado a mirarlo fijamente —Pero te desapareces de la nada y… ¡No sé! Se supone que somos amigos ¿no?

Sasuke eleva un poco sus ojos —Bueno, somos amigos porque nuestros padres lo quieren así.

—Como sea— Naruto sacude sus brazos. Odia su personalidad —Creí que te habías desaparecido por la tontería de la enfermería.

¿Por qué se tenía que preocupar por alguien como él?

—¿La enfermería?— Sasuke parece un poco ido, tratando de recordar —No sé de qué hablas.

Tan sin importancia, que Naruto odia haberle dado tantas vueltas a la situación —No importa— Si ni siquiera lo recuerda, Naruto cree injusto ser el único en parecer preocupado.

—De todas formas…— Sasuke avanza un poco más y vuelve a observarlo, con esos ojos grandes y oscuros que le recuerda que la cercanía con Sasuke no es igual que con Kiba, y por tanto lo llega a incomodar —Solo acompañé a mi padre a un viaje de negocios, me preguntó si quería ir, y como estamos en los primeros meses de clases, me permití vacacionar.

—No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones— Naruto oculto ese tartamudeo odioso que quiso salir de su boca, mordió su lengua y respiró.

—Pues eso no parecía cuando llegaste gritando y señalándome como si hubiera hecho algo realmente malo.

Naruto rueda los ojos, ese bufido inmortal que logra despreciar cualquier sonrisa burlona en el rostro del mayor.

—Lo decía por Sociología— Naruto ni siquiera sabe de dónde ha salido esa brillante idea, tanto que la desconoce como propia —Han enviado una nueva tarea y dijo que usáramos el mismo grupo.

Sasuke solo vuelve a ponerse serio y sacar su celular —El sábado estoy libre— Incluso parece que fuera uno de esos hombres importantes y alejados de su edad.

—Como sea…— Sin embargo Naruto no le da importancia, solo sacude su mano y empieza a caminar dispuesto a alejarse de él —A las cuatro en punto, Uchiha. Si no me iré a cualquier otra parte a pasarla bien— Tiene en mente que extrañamente se siente bien otra vez. Que la vida ha continuado un ritmo adecuado. Que en tan poco tiempo, su mundo solo gira en tantos sentidos, que estar así, es mejor que encontrarse en medio de un remolino sin sentido y fuera de lugar.

Aunque pretenda que esa sonrisa, es solo un reflejo, de su espléndida noche familiar.

…

…

Cada vez hay menos tiempo.

Si el organismo reacciona, tal vez no sea lo más favorable.

…

…

**Fin del día Dieciséis**

…

..

Lamento mucho la demora, se me salió de las manos no poder actualizar ayer. Bueno, como ya sabrán los días de la bitácora no son tan seguidos, por ejemplo en este capitulo hubo un salto de varios días, e incluso pasaron dos en el transcurso del mismo. Es decir, no es como si apenas llevaran 16 días desde haberse conocido precisamente.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, en serio muchas gracias, siempre es bueno saber que cuento con su apoyo :)

Lamento a veces no responder los comentarios anónimos pero en días como el de hoy apenas tengo tiempo de publicar, y luego contesto los review. Pero en verdad les agradezco sus palabras y espero que el fic les siga gustando.

Un abrazo.


End file.
